Teaching at Hogwarts
by CrazyDuck5280
Summary: At sixth year, Dumbledore asks Harry to take the post as Defense Teacher and the chaos starts! H/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

"You want me to do WHAT?" Harry Potter, student of Sixth Year, seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Chosen one and Boy-Who-Lived, asked in a shout to Albus 'I-Have-Too-Many-Names-And-Titles' Dumbledore. The teen turned to his Head of House and asked her: "Has he been too close to Snape's Potions again?"

"I'm not so sure." The Deputy Headmistress said with a sigh.

"Of all the crazy ideas and you've had quite a lot, this wins the first fucking prize!" Harry shouted to Albus, who smiled to him.

"It's not so bad." The Headmaster said to both with his usual twinkle.

"On this one, I agree with Mr. Potter, Albus. This is not a so good idea." Minerva said with a new sigh.

"Do you prefer Delores again?" Dumbledore asked both seriously.

"That's blackmail!" The student shouted him. Then he asked: "As stupid as this suggestion might sound: why not Snape?"

"The only decent replacement for him is not available." Albus said with a sad sigh.

"And you want me for this?" Harry asked seriously, while trying to think more arguments to say no.

"At least temporarily till Christmas Holydays." Dumbledore said with a nod, seeing that he had chances of convincing the teen.

"I'm not so sure, give me a while to think this." Harry said standing to leave. When Albus was about to protest, he said: "One thing is what I've been doing since last year, and another is what you are asking me."

"I would need it before Monday if possible." Albus said with a nod to his request of time to think. Harry nodded to both and left the Office. The old wizard turned to his old friend and said: "Ten Galleons that he agrees."

"Deal." Minerva said with a nod and a shake of hands.

… … … …

Harry Potter returned to the Gryffindor's common room thinking in the proposition that the Headmaster had just done: Teach Defense to the whole School.

The last Professor had been fired after leaving Hogsmeade during an attack of Death Eaters just 2 weeks ago, leaving the students to defend themselves against the Dark Wizards.

Fortunately, among the present students were Harry Potter and almost all the students from the DA of the previous year, including the twins who had recently opened a shop at the city.

Harry Potter had wasted no time and started shouting orders to everyone followed them to heart.

"Ernie, Susan, gather the third and fourth years! Fred, George, send them back through the floo! Everyone else form teams of 4 or 5! Ron, take the left flank! Neville, take the right! Luna, Hermione watch the students retreat! Everyone else follow me!" The Gryffindor shouted to everyone.

Rosmerta, from 'The 3 Broomsticks', started to send the students that were on her place through the Floo immediately. Some of the oldest clients had stood at the door firing curses against anyone who tried to enter there. Once the students present at the bar were evacuated, Rosmerta and her clients joined the battle and helped the students that were still being evacuated through the Twins' shop.

"Go there, we handle this!" The old woman shouted to the 2 redheads and the students watching the youngest ones, taking their positions. The twins immediately joined Harry's side.

For when the Order and the Ministry showed up, the fight was almost over and the few remaining Death Eaters left in a rush.

Once they were gone, Harry assumed the leader's role once more and started shouting orders again: "Katie, Fred, George, Luna, start checking students! Heal what you can and leave the rest for Pomfrey and the other Medi-Wizards! Everyone else go back to the School!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Everyone shouted giving him a military salute. The teen ignored that, while joining his friends and checking the injured students, while the rest of the fighters went back to Hogwarts.

Among the arrivals were Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Moody, Amelia Bones, Fudge and some other high ranked Ministry Officers and Aurors. Soon Medi-witches started to arrive and joined the teens on their work.

"You 3 start identifying the Death Eaters!" Harry shouted/barked to the 3 Order's Members without stopping his work.

"You heard him!" Amelia shouted to the trio when they looked at her as asking instructions. That set them in motion and moved around the fallen Dark Wizards, neither of them having intentions of pissing off neither the head of the DMLE or the teen

"We need a Portkey for this one!" A medi wizard shouted next to a seventh year. Harry whistled and a second later, Fawkes arrived next to them.

"Take them to the Hospital and come back!" The teen ordered the Phoenix, who left with the doctor and patient a second later.

None of the adults said a word or disturbed any of the people working there, as a little distraction in their work could be the difference between the life and the death of someone.

When all the injured students had been healed or sent either to Saint Mungo's or the School's Infirmary, Harry and his 4 friends had a moment to relax. When the adults moved towards them, Harry made them a signal to give them a few moments to recover as the 5 were covered in blood.

The group went towards Rosmerta's and asked her a place to wash themselves. The witch nodded and took them to a private bathroom where they spent almost 40 minutes before leaving.

"Go back to the School, I handle this." Harry ordered the 4 and pointing to the adults. His friends nodded and left. The twins went to Dumbledore and asked him permission to stay at the School that night and the Headmaster nodded to the request.

"Ask the Password to Professor McGonagall or to any student." The aged wizard said with a nod. The redheads nodded back and left in silence.

Everyone sat down and Rosmerta brought drinks for all of them. She left a bottle of Fire Whiskey in front of Harry and smiled to him before leaving them.

"Either we start now or I call my lawyer and you deal with him. And if have to do that, I'll stop being a friendly witness." Harry told Amelia very seriously.

"Let's start then." Madam Bones said, not needing/wanting/wishing to piss off someone who had just defended the whole place and was responsible of few students getting hurt. And she didn't need to be a genius to know, that if he became a hostile witness, the rest of the students would become too.

"I have 2 conditions to speak." Harry said. When they nodded, he added: "The first is simple: You let me talk till the end without asking questions. When I'm done with the story, you can ask whatever you want."

"What's the second?" Albus asked as all the adults nodded to his first condition.

"You don't lift their charms." The teen said before casting a silencing spell on Fudge, Percy and Umbridge, who had just arrived and joined the group.

"Start when you are ready." Amelia said to him with a smile and a nod, ignoring the Minister and his goons who looked furious and ready to use their wands. Amelia summoned them and threatened to use more charms on them if they didn't stop. Fudge and his companions stopped struggling but still looked very furious.

Harry took a deep breath and started to speak, retelling everything from the moment he saw the Death Eaters arriving till the moment he sent his friends back to the School. He listed all the charms he remembered using, the orders he had given, the masked wizards that he recognized and everything else he could think about.

Everyone realized the reason of the first request as he jumped from one matter to the other in seconds and they realized that he was still in some kind of shock. It was obvious that he needed to tell the tale on his times and if someone asked questions, he could lose track of it.

"That's all I can think of." Harry said after 2 hours of talking and refilling his glass.

"Do you need a doctor, Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked concerned about the teen that shook his head and dismissed her worries.

"I just need a good night of sleep and a long, hot and calming shower." Harry said with a tired smile. Then he added in a low voice: "I wonder if Hermione could give me the password for the Prefect's bathroom."

"Green Pine." Albus said in a whispered smile, and Harry thanked him with a nod.

"We need to give us your wand." An Auror said seriously. As all answer, Harry burst out in laughter and the man repeated his order in a very angry tone of voice.

""I have a Dark Lord, his servants and Merlin Knows who else wanting me dead. Do you really think I'll surrender my wand?" Harry said standing face to face to the Auror, who almost wet himself at seeing the power emanating from his eyes.

"Potter, sit down! Dawlish, get out!" Moody shouted to both, pointing his wand to both.

"I'm not the young child you met last time, Moody!" Harry shouted to the scarred Auror, before tuning to the other one, with his wand pointed to his chest: "If you want my wand, get ready to fight for it!"

Then everyone heard a shot and they turned to see Rosmerta holding a 2 barrel shotgun. She pointed it to Moody and Dawlish and informed them:

"Mr. Potter is a friend of this place! If either of you ever point a wand against him in my place or presence, you'll find out what is felt to be shot with one of this! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Madam!" Both men said backing away from her and holding their hands in surrender.

"Now leave!" Rosmerta ordered them, and both ran from there.

"I never thought that I would see a Pureblood using one of those." Harry commented to Rosmerta with a twisted smile.

"You have no idea of the people you see around here after midnight, Mr. Potter. And I need to take care of my business. A friend of mine introduced me to the Muggle weapons and I fell in love with this sweetie." The witch said laughing before returning to her spot behind the bar.

"Shall we continue?" Albus asked everyone else, trying to calm down the moods.

"Please, ask any question and I'll answer the best I can." Harry assured everyone.

The questioning began they took turns to inquire him about the strategy he used, charms, Death Eaters that he could recognize and some other matters that he teen answered as best as he could.

When someone asked why he had taken the students to the fight and risking their lives instead of waiting help, Harry went ballistic. Several glasses and bottles exploded and his anger continued rising. Most of the adults around the teen started to back away from him, as the explosion seemed something unavoidable. And when it happened, the things went out of control!

"Listen to me, you little piece of shit!" Harry shouted to the man and he shut up in fear. "If it wasn't for me and the people who followed the orders, we would be talking about dozens of dead students! Before you complain about what I do or I don't, start to answer why wasn't there Aurors stationed here today! Also you could explain why only TWO shops at Hogsmeade opened their floo connection to send students back to the School!" Here he turned to Dumbledore: "As we talk about it, where were the Professors that you assured that were would be here to defend and watch us?"

"I had stationed Professor Millen here. I never heard of him about the attack. I found out as soon as students started to leave the fireplaces in huge numbers." Dumbledore explained Harry very seriously.

"How funny, I didn't see him at all, and I was in one of the first carriages." The teen said with sarcasm.

"I'll check that matter as soon as we are back at the School." The old wizard said with a serious nod.

"We'll return to that matter later, rest assured." Harry told Albus, without intentions of forgetting it at all. When he saw Tonks entering the bar and going towards Amelia, he barked: "Do you have any fucking list?"

"It's not complete yet." The Auror said giving him a copy, and understanding that he had more power in that moment than anyone else.

"Holly mother of God!" Amelia exclaimed seeing some of the names: it seemed a 'who is who' in Voldemort's inner circle: both Lestranges, MacNair and some names of suspected high ranked Death Eaters.

"Not too bad for some teenagers, right?" Harry asked with sarcasm to Fudge and his goons who paled seeing the names. He turned to Amelia and Dumbledore and informed both: "From this moment, I inform to both of you in conditions of the Head of the DMLE and the Wizengamont that I consider myself as hostile witness and to talk to me about this incident or anything related to it, you'll have to get in touch with my lawyer. Also I consider safe to assume that the rest of the people who were involved on the fight, will be following the same lead." Without another word, he stood, took the Fire Whiskey bottle and left.

This had happened the week before and now the whole DA and its members considered themselves as hostile witnesses. No one could approach them to question them about what happened without them invoking their rights to have a lawyer present. Albus had stopped trying to talk to any of them after the first day.

"We fought to save Hogsmeade and you want to make us look like we are guilty of something?" Hermione asked the Headmaster with an arched eyebrow when he tried to make her some questions. He had no rebuttal to that.

Of course, the Ministry taking claims that they had saved the day and the Prophet ignoring the students actions, had not helped at all. And now, Fudge was getting a lot more of problems coming from the families of all the students that had been at Hogsmeade that day. At the top of that list were some of the more important Pureblood Families as the Longbottom, MacMillan, and Jordan. Casually, the 3 families had a member at the DA and had been at the first line of the fight with Harry.

But Harry Potter took a page of Fudge's book and used the same tactic that the Minister: the media.

The Quibbler printed a special edition 2 days after the attack with exclusive pictures taken from several Pensieve memories provided by the students and Rosmerta. On them it was clearly seen the truth of what had happened: Harry Potter leading the counter attacks of the students with no help from anyone but Rosmerta and her clients. Also pictures of several of the duels. Pictures of the Death Eaters arrested. Xeno Lovegood had to reprint it less than 36 hours later as it sold out immediately.

Amelia Bones decided to not get caught in the middle of the upcoming storm and revealed something that few people knew: her Department had received an order from Fudge to not post Aurors at Hogsmeade that weekend. The Minister had left the city unprotected and no reason had been given.

Fudge, whose place as Minister was still shaky after the scandal of the Ministry Atrium at June, started to blame everyone outside his Office and claimed that it was a plot against his person.

Harry Potter's answer didn't take long to arrive, at a letter on the Quibbler:

'Just a plot like the one of last year? Minister, you claimed that I was a delusional teenager and the time proved who was right and who was wrong about LV being back. You should remember that next time you speak.

Last year you took my name through the mud. Be careful or you might find yourself in the same place.'

But the war between the teen and the Minister was far from being over and the next battlefield turned out to be Hogwarts.

After Dumbledore fired the DADA Professor for leaving Hogsmeade and the students unprotected, Fudge tried to place Umbridge again on the spot.

He claimed that Delores was responsible of the high grades that lots of students received during the exams of the previous school term.

The students' answer didn't take too long. The whole student body from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, plus more than half from Slytherin had informed their Head of Houses in more than very clear terms the next:

"If she returns, she'll teach the class to herself! We won't be there!"

That caused Albus to come up with his latest idea: find a teacher that the students could trust and knew what he taught. The answer was only one: Harry Potter.

He had commented the idea to the rest of the staff. Besides some protests and critics from Severus Snape, he had received lot of support and he had called the teen to suggest him the idea.

That led to that day and Harry entering the Common Room to find a new argument between Ron and Hermione. He shook his head and sat down next to Katie who read a magazine about Quidditch.

"What happened?" The Chaser asked seeing his face.

"Dumbledore spent some more time near Snape's new experimental Potions." Harry said, using the magical version of someone smoking drugs.

"What did he suggest this time?" Neville asked him, having heard him and joining the duo along Ginny, Dean and Seamus.

"Our estimated Headmaster wants me to teach DADA." Harry informed his friends and rubbing his eyes.

"HE WHAT?" Ginny asked shouting, before Neville clamped a hand on her mouth to avoid getting everyone's attention.

"Using his words, it's that or Umbridge. It seemed that Snape can't find a replacement for Potions so he can't teach it." Harry said before he added: "I asked why not our greasy slimy Professor wouldn't take the job."

"You agreed, right?" Katie asked seriously.

"Not yet, I'm not so sure of that." Harry said with a sigh before he explained, seeing everyone's confused looks: "One thing is teaching you and the others at the DA. The group is reduced, I know most of the members and I know everyone's potential. Teaching to EVERYONE would be more classes, planning and problems, especially because not everyone will be so glad to have me as Teacher."

"The Slytherins you mean." Ginny said seriously, and Harry nodded.

"When do you have to answer?" Hermione asked, having the stopped the argument and listening his friend's chat.

"He needs to know what I'll do on Monday." The black haired boy said before he addressed his friends and said very seriously: "I don't want this being spread out. I'll take my decision with no outer pressure. Am I clear?"

"Clear." Everyone said promising to keep it quiet.

"I'll be at the ROR if someone looks for me." Harry said before leaving the Tower alone.

"Am I the only one who finds it curious that he spends there too much time?" Dean asked the others.

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Thomas? Do you think that Mr. Potter is doing something illegal?" Katie asked mimicking McGonagall's voice, and causing everyone to laugh at the good imitation.

"No, Professor! How could I think something like that?" Dean said acting as if he was offended. Then he added on a conspiracy tone: "I heard a rumor that says that our good friend has a special friendship with someone from Ravenclaw."

"Luna?" Everyone asked shocked and confused with the news.

"Someone else. It seems that she's on fourth or third year but no one knows for sure. You know how the rumors are around here." Dean said ironically pointing to Lavender and Parvati, who were trying to eavesdrop what they were saying in a not so discreet way.

"Good for him if it's true." Hermione said seriously and happy for her friend. Then she added looking at everyone: "Harry had more right to keep a relationship hidden than anyone to bother him about it. If he wanted everyone to know it, he would have said so."

"I agree with that." Ginny said with a nod, and everyone had to admit it was true: Harry had every right to do whatever he wanted without having to ask permission to anyone.

… … … …

No one saw Harry for 2 days, neither in the tower nor during meals. McGonagall had asked his friends about his location but the only thing they knew was that he had gone to the ROR after meeting Dumbledore on Friday and no one saw him since.

On Monday's morning, during breakfast, Fudge and Umbridge arrived to announce that she was back as teacher. Ignoring everyone's look of hate she went to sit down among the teachers and stood to speak. Before she opened her mouth to say a word…

"Hem-Hem." Everyone turned to see Harry entering the Hall with a wide smirk on his lips. The teen went towards the High Table and told Albus: "You win, Dumbledore. I'll teach Defense."

"YES!" Harry's group of friends shouted in cheers at hearing the news and they high fived each other.

"Hem-hem, please keep some manners. This is a school, not a muggle bar." Harry said to them with a smile that caused them to burst out in laughter.

"Is it true?" Someone from Ravenclaw asked the teen.

"From today till Christmas, I'll teach DADA." Harry announced to the Great Hall with a wide smile.

"Why not the whole year?" Someone else asked.

"First, I have to see if I reach alive till Christmas. Then, who knows?" Harry said before he added: "The Headmaster asked to teach till then. When the Holydays are over, I'll see if I continue or not. If the Headmaster is not glad with my job, it'll give him some time to find a replacement."

"YES!" More students shouted this time, joining the Gryffindor's group.

"I have the feeling that I'll regret this." The new Professor whispered to the Headmaster, who chuckled. Then the teen turned serious and gave him a folder, explaining what it was: "Those are my conditions to teach. From the first to the seventh point, they are not negotiable. The rest can be discussed."

Albus made a copy for Minerva and both read them quickly. The main points were to have right to expel anyone from his classes; to give or reduce points; assign detentions.

But the most important one was the first: on his first class with all the years he would give the students the right to leave the classroom if they didn't agree with him being teacher. If any of them left, they couldn't get back.

Next to the explanation, in capital letters and underlined was written 'NOT NEGOTIABLE AT ALL!'

The other points was the request of a private quarters, a payment and the permission to continue on the Quidditch Team, or at least to be able to train as Gryffindor had already played the first match against Slytherin (and won it) and the lions wouldn't have to play till February.

"We find them acceptable." Albus informed the teen before making copies and giving them to the rest of the staff.

"Do you have plans for classes?" Minerva asked seriously and taking the role of Deputy Headmistress.

"I'm still working on that. I need 2 or 3 days to finish them." Harry informed her before turning to everyone and announcing: "Due to the fact that I took this decision only 2 hours ago and need to make plans for my classes, today there won't be DADA. The classes will return to normal schedule tomorrow as I'll have something to work on with each of the years."

"Noted." Dumbledore nodded to him in agreement. You couldn't start to teach without something to teach and a day would give him enough time to have that,

"If you all excuse me, I have job to do." Harry announced before going to the exit, and ignoring Fudge and companions who looked more furious than ever now.

Then Harry stopped suddenly and walked towards Ravenclaw. He stopped in front of a girl, took her hand and made her stand. He led her to the front of the hall, and to everyone's surprise, he kissed her deeply on the mouth, Kiss that was returned immediately with the same passion.

"You are a very bad boy, Mr. Potter. You didn't tell me of your decision." The girl, a fourth year named Aileen Holster, accused him in a mocking tone.

"It's Professor Potter to you, Miss Holster." Harry said laughing before turning to Luna and touching his chest with his closed fist and signaling to her. The girl smiled and bowed to him.

Immediately a lot of girls started to ask questions to both.

"How…?"

"When…?"

"For how long…?"

"It's no one's business!" Aileen shouted to everyone before taking her backpack and leaving the Hall.

"I was right!" Dean shouted at Gryffindor's table to his friends.

"I can think of someone who won't be happy with the news." Ginny commented to Katie and Hermione suddenly.

"Your mom?" Hermione asked curiously arching an eyebrow.

"No, the twins." The redhead said before she explained: "They started a betting pool to see who would become Harry's girlfriend, and someone unknown was not even considered."

"Actually it was." Luna said going towards them with a smile. Then she explained: "I betted for that option and they made the odds 20 to 1."

"How much?" Katie asked almost laughing.

"I bet 10 Galleons for me and 10 for Harry, as he couldn't bet himself." The blond Ravenclaw said laughing along the 3 girls.

"How long have they been together?" Hermione asked her curious.

"For about a month. They mailed each other last summer through me. Both sent me their letters and I sent them to the other. If either of them received some letters from someone no one knew it would raise too many questions." Luna said with a smile.

"But no one would suspect anything if both got mail from you." Katie said understanding the procedures that they had used.

"They are more similar that you think. Both of their past is too heavy. And I'll do anything I can to see them happy." Luna assured the 3 Gryffindors before she entered Flitwick's classroom and took her usual seat.

"If he's happy, don't expect me to do anything against that." Hermione assured her friends before heading to Transfigurations. Both Ginny and Katie nodded to each other, agreeing with them: he deserved the chance to be happy and anyone against it, would face all of his friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

That night, Harry's closest friends went to pay him a visit at his private quarters. The group was formed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Katie and the twins.

"You knew it!" The twins accused Luna when she asked them the money of her bet.

"Who do you think that introduced them to each other?" The blond smiled to them as Harry opened the portrait and let them in, but stopped the twins.

"You don't enter unless you pay me and Luna our money." The teen said with an evil smile.

"You bet for him?" Fred asked Luna, while giving them a bag of Galleons for each. They had received an owl from Ginny telling them the news and who was Harry's girlfriend.

"Hey, I couldn't enter the bet myself so I used her." Harry said laughing and allowing both to enter.

The Quarters were big and had a room with 3 libraries full of books from the floor to the ceiling. On the right wall there was a door that led to a bedroom and there was a second at the left that was the bathroom. There also some paintings, pictures and 2 tables with chairs around it. The bigger one was empty, but the smaller was full of papers and books. Obviously Harry had been working all day,

"Are you done?" Katie asked checking the papers along the others, but found them in white.

"I'm almost done." Harry nodded before he added: "Those are not the plans of classes. I'm working on some things and the parchments are charmed so I'm the only one who can read them."

In that moment the bedroom's door was opened and Aileen left it rubbing her eyes. She stopped when she saw everyone else and went t the bathroom to wash her face.

"She was taking a nap." Harry explained everyone when they seemed to be about to ask why was she on the bedroom. Then she elaborated further: "She asked permission to Flitwick to help me on planning the classes and has been here since lunch."

"Being here seemed more interesting than hearing Binns talking about Goblins and Trelawney predicting someone's death." Aileen said laughing joining the group and kissing her boyfriend.

"Guys, this is Aileen my girlfriend. These are Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Katie, Ginny and Neville. You already know Luna." Harry introduced them to each other.

"You really kept it quiet, mate." Ron said with a smile and being happy about his best friend.

"As the muggle say, a secret known by 3 stops being a secret. I thought it was time to reveal it." Harry smiled to them.

"So, what have you prepared?" Ginny asked curiously to the duo, as curious as everyone else to know what they would be learning in the next 2 months.

"It will be mostly Defensive and offensive magic, dueling, a bit of creatures and things like that." Harry said before he added: "I have 2 months for sure, so I don't want to aim too high if this ends after Christmas."

"Sounds like a good idea." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think that Dumbledore won't try to make you teach till the exams?" Katie asked arching an eyebrow.

"I know he will, and if he asks me, I'll consider it very seriously. But right now, I'm like a toddler who starts to walk: one step at a time." Harry explained them seriously.

"You are worried about the Slytherins." Neville stated seriously, and his friend nodded.

"The seventh years might not like the idea of someone younger than them teaching. The sixth and fifth years will follow Malfoy. From second to fourth years they'll probably follow the tide. The first years are the wild card and I intend to play it wisely." The teen said but didn't elaborate more than that.

"Do you have the schedule?" Hermione asked curious.

"I start tomorrow with the first years and then I have the seventh years. And I have a very crazy idea that if I make it work as I plan, will make the Slytherins of both years to stay at my class. And that's all I'll say on the matter." Harry said before someone could ask what he meant.

"If it's because I'm here, I can leave for a while." Katie offered, thinking that perhaps he didn't want to spoil the surprise to her.

"I decided to not reveal anything to anyone as I might have to change plans everyday and on the way." The teen said before he explained: "Let's say I announce to a class that I'll teach a charm on 2 weeks, but they can't make the previous one as good as expected. I can't move till it's done properly. So I move on the classes' times and not with mine."

"Can you give us a peek of what we'll learn?" Ginny asked him with a pleading look.

"I can reveal one: it's my highest goal." Harry said before he explained: "I plan to teach the Patronus to Sixth and Seventh Years. Especially to those who plan to be Aurors or work in Law Enforcements. I know it's high but I'll give it a try."

"Are you serious?" Katie asked shocked. For what she knew, the Patronus hadn't been taught in class in more than 30 years, unless a student had asked a Professor to teach it specifically.

"It won't be easy, but I want to try it." Harry nodded to her.

"You can be damn sure that I won't be missing that class!" The chaser assured him very seriously, as she also knew that it could give anyone extra points at the NEWTS and that was something that everyone looked for all the time!

"Why? You were planning to drop my class?" Harry asked acting as if she had offended him.

"Hell no, but I can always skip some!" She said laughing along the rest of the group.

"What if someone decides that they don't want to be with you as teacher?" Luna asked seriously.

"I'll give everyone the chance to leave before my first class. If someone does, they won't return. I put that as a condition to Dumbledore and I told him that I wouldn't negotiate that point. He agreed with my conditions." The Professor assured them. Then he explained the other conditions: "I'll have the power to give and reduce points, give detentions, continue to practice Quidditch and to be able to quit at any moment and rejoin the School as student, among other things."

"Can we eat and talk later? I'm hungry." Aileen said suddenly, looking at Harry with a puppy look. He kissed her as Dobby brought them dinner and left the chat for later.

… … … …

The next day, Katie and the rest of the seventh years arrived to the DADA classroom to have their first lesson with Harry and they saw Flitwick walking there too, and the tiny man looked confused.

When they were about to knock, they heard Harry shouting: "One at a time, please! If not, we won't understand each other!"

Filius arched an eyebrow and knocked the door, with the students standing behind him.

"Come in!" The teen shouted from inside and the group entered the classroom.

"This answers why I didn't get any student at my classroom." Flitwick commented as he saw all the first years still sat at their places. He took a look at the blackboards and saw several words written in them: 'Media', 'Transports', 'Sciences', 'Medicine' and others. Under each of them, there were 2 columns: one titled 'Muggle World' and the other 'Magical World'.

"I owe you an apology, Professor." Harry said to the Head of Ravenclaw, before he addressed the oldest students: "I've been teaching history of the Dark Arts and somehow, we ended talking about differences between the Muggle and the Magical World. I would like to have you here joining it so you can share your thoughts on these matters and whatever else comes next." Then he spoke to Filius: "That, if you don't mind not having a class with the first years."

"I won't mind, as long as I can be here as witness of this." The Professor smiled to his young colleague, while the seventh years decided to stay and tried to find seats. When there weren't any more empty spots, Flitwick created some chairs so no one would have to stand.

"We are not discussing which is better; we are just making the differences between each world." Harry started to explain to oldest students. "We have listed every item we thought about and we'll discuss them. Clear?"

"Clear." Everyone nodded.

"Of each item, we'll list everything that is specific to one but has no counterpart on the other." Harry said before he explained: "For example. In transports, both sides share the train. But the Muggles don't use Portkeys and the wizards don't use planes. Of each item, we'll discuss the pros and cons of each. Is it understood?"

"Yes." The students nodded.

"Let's start with transports and traveling." Harry said and asked: "Magical ways?"

"Apparition." One said immediately, and the Professor waved his wand and it was written on the board

"Portkey."

"Floo."

"Brooms."

"Anything else?" Harry asked. When no one answered, he asked: "Muggle ways?"

"Cars."

"Planes."

"Ships."

"Let's discuss the pros and cons of the magical ways first." Harry said and he continued:

"Brooms. The pros are that they are fast. The cons are that only one person can travel on them and you can't make too long travels without having a big pain in a part of your body." Here everyone laughed as they understood that he meant the bottom.

"Apparition. Pros: it's fast and you can make be anywhere in matter of seconds. Cons: you can end up badly injured if you don't know how to do it properly; you can't take more than one person and the distance you travel is not too far.

"Floo. Pros: you can go from one house to the other immediately. Cons: not all the fireplaces are connected and you can't make international travels.

"Portkey. Pros: larger distances of travel and bigger groups. Cons: Not everyone can make them and if you do it wrongly, you might end up somewhere else from where you wanted." Harry said finishing his list and asking everyone: "Does anyone disagree?"

"That sums up everything pretty well." Flitwick said with a nod, as no one could find an argument against him.

"Muggle ways then." The teen said before he went on:

"Cars. Pros: you can travel long distances on them and depending the model, more than 2 people can travel on them. There are also many routes and streets to use with them. Cons: having a crash with them is always dangerous and you can get hurt badly.

"Ships. Pros: lots of people can travel in them. Cons: As they only work at water, their routes are more reduced and the time of travel is extended sometimes.

"Planes. Pros: they travel the longest distances and in less than a day you can be at any point of the world. They are comfortable and can have lots of passengers on them. Cons: not everyone can own or fly one. The plane crashes are very odd, but when one happens, few people survive in some cases. That always depends of the place of the crash." Harry finished the list and asked: "I want the opinion of everyone: for you, who has the best and safest ways of travel?"

"The magical ways seem better in some points, but the muggle ones seem safer." A seventh year from Ravenclaw said after thinking for a few moments. Several of the others nodded, but some didn't.

"Why do you disagree?" Harry asked one of the students who thought differently.

That was how the discussion started and Harry made sure that everyone had a chance to speak and to voice their thoughts. Flitwick remained silent the whole period, watching the teen lead the class on his way and never losing the control. The tiny Professor realized that the young boy was trying to do something and the best thing he could do, was to let him work without interruptions.

He pointed the differences in everything:

Media: too few magical papers and magazines against lots of different publications, each aimed to different ages and people.

Sports: Quidditch against hundreds of international or local sports.

"The Quidditch cup is followed by few people. The last Olympic Games were watched by millions of people world widely. Some of the competitions there last less than 10, but they didn't care. For who watched it, it didn't matter how long the races lasted or how high could someone jump. What mattered there was to see if someone could beat the records." Harry explained everyone, who listened with complete attention.

"I have played Quidditch for 4 years and some of you have seen matches since kids, right?" He asked the oldest students who nodded, and then he continued: "How many times have you seen a Feint or any other play of those? Once? Twice?" As no one answered, he did it: "Some of the things that are done on the Olympic Games are pieces of art. At the gymnastic competitions or at some others, they do everything they can to impress everyone. And you can see many different performances all the time."

Science: he described the differences with one phrase:

"The Wizarding sciences are in the middle ages, while the Muggle ones are at the nuclear ones. The distance between them is abyssal." The teen assured very seriously.

Medicine:

"The wizards rely only in the Potions. If Professor Flitwick would suffer a heart attack, he would die as there is no potion to revive him. The Muggles would try anything and everything they could to try to revive him, including applying electricity on his body. If any of you ever saw a TV show about Doctors, you'll surely have seen them using electro shock, right?" Many muggleborn and half blood students nodded, and he added: "That knowledge hasn't reached to the wizards yet."

"How is it possible?" A Seventh Year Slytherin asked confused.

"It's simple: for most of the people, the wizarding world is the advanced while the Muggle is in the prehistory. The truth is that the situation is the opposite." Harry said before he wrote 3 years at the blackboard: 1789, 1945 and 1969. Then he turned and asked: "Raise the hand who knows what happened in those years."

Katie raised hers, and Harry nodded to her: "On 1789 was the French Revolution."

Harry nodded and explained: "That was the end of the Monarchy there and started one of the bloodiest revolutions. Thousands of people were killed by any minor crime. But it also meant the change in the mind of several people and the beginning of what is known as the human rights: freedom and equality for everyone. A lot changed with it." Then he nodded to the Chaser to continue:

"On 1945 was the end of the World War 2." Katie said.

"I'm thinking in something more specific related to that." Harry told her.

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki?" The Gryffindor asked, thinking in what he could talk about.

"In August of that year," The Professor addressed everyone after nodding to his friend, "the USA decided to finish the WW2 throwing 2 atomic bombs against 2 cities on Japan: Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The people who died after the bombs were millions and the ones affected by its radiation were even more: malformations of babies, cancers, you name it.

"The nuclear power is something that can make disasters if it's not used carefully. That's why few countries have the power to build those bombs. Every Muggle Government's nightmare is that a terrorist group gets hold of one and makes it explode. One of those exploding at, let's say London for example, would cause millions of dead. And it's not a fairy tale." Harry said very seriously, before he nodded back to Katie, who still tried to figure out the last date.

"I can't think of nothing." The Chaser said with a sigh.

"Anyone?" The Professor asked the class, placing a hand on her shoulder as saying it was ok.

"Neil Armstrong?" A shy first year of Hufflepuff said from the back of the classroom.

"It was the first man landing on the moon!" Katie cursed herself as she remembered it now.

"Indeed it was that." Harry smiled to both, before he explained: "In 07/20 of that year, the Apollo XI landed on the moon and the astronaut Neil Armstrong was the first man to set a foot on it.

"The space trips are something done very often and their most important mission is of research. The space trips were considered something of science fiction a century ago and now they are a reality." The teen said before addressing Katie and the first year and told them: "10 points for each of your right answers."

"The first points you give?" Katie asked with a smile and he nodded with one of his own.

"Those were 3 events that made a change: there was a before and an after them and nothing was the same." Harry said to everyone before he started with the next item.

A while after that and when Harry finished discussing each of the points written at the board, someone knocked the door. It surprised all the students and both teachers.

"Come in!" Harry shouted wondering what the matter was and seeing Albus and Minerva entering the classroom. He looked at them and asked: "Is there a problem?"

"Well, not a problem per se, but when all the students from first and seventh years and 2 teachers don't show up for lunch, some people get worried." Albus said with a smile.

Then everyone checked their watches and saw that the lunch had started about 30 minutes earlier and no one had noticed.

"Ok, let's finish this as I don't think that too many other teachers will be as permissive as Professor Flitwick and won't let us continue this chat the whole day." Harry addressed everyone with a smile, and almost all of them laughed while the 2 Heads of the School took seats next to the Head of Ravenclaw.

"Keep quiet till the class is over. I want to hear the end of this." Filius ordered Albus and Minerva before they could ask anything. Both nodded and started to read what was written on the blackboards, while the other Professor started to end the class.

"I want to finish this class, the first of my life in front of blackboard, with this." Harry said taking a deep breath:

"Most of the students here have heard the phrase 'All the Slytherins are dark and they'll become Death Eaters'. Am I wrong?" No one said a word, so he continued:

"My experience with the Slytherins is not good and almost everyone here can guess why."

"Malfoy." Someone said laughing and most of the class tried to hold a smile, as the teen nodded.

"I've given some thoughts to several things this summer and I have reached to a conclusion that many of you won't like but that it's true: EVERYONE at Hogwarts has a part of Slytherin in themselves. And no matter in which you were sorted, everyone has traits of the 4 Houses." When someone started to protest, he said: "Let me give you a quick example.

"Let's say that someone here wants to become an Auror. That dream shows that he or she has ambitions: to be the best possible Auror and become the Chief of them at the future. That's a trait of Slytherin, and perhaps the student is not in that House.

"To be a good Auror, that student needs to know curses, spells, charms, what kind of things he could face, etc. For that, it'd be needed research, reading, investigation and those are traits of Ravenclaw.

"After the student is an Auror, he'll have assignments with other Aurors and he'll have to put his life in others and trust them to watch his back. They'll need to be brave and be ready to fight with someone you don't know. And bravery is Gryffindor's trait.

"To reach the top of the Aurors Department, he'll have to work hard and long for that goal. Hard working is Hufflepuff's trait." Harry finished the explanation and added:

"No matter what House you are in, no matter how pureblood you are, no matter how intelligent, brave, loyal or stupid you are, for me at this Classroom you are all equal.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you are not better than them, because perhaps you are MUCH better. Lots of times, the people who speak too much, when they have to put those words in action, turn out to be nothing but cowards.

"I have my beliefs and I fight for them. You might not like me, but I learnt too long ago that I can never please everyone so I'll do my best on this classroom. If anyone here wants to leave, I won't ask your reasons. But know this: as long as I am the teacher of this Subject, whoever leaves, don't get back. The choice is yours." Harry said ending his speech before adding: "This was my first class and I thank everyone for allowing me to give this chat. See you next class."

Everyone listened in silence as he finished his speech. Then shyly, a first year started to clap and soon everyone did the same. The teen turned to them and bowed with a wide smile.

"Now go to Lunch before someone sends Aurors to look for all of you!" Harry said laughing along everyone else. The students started to leave, and some congratulated him for the class.

A few of the Seventh Years Slytherins stayed back and asked to talk to him for a moment.

"In private." Their leader told the other Professors, who took the hint and left the classroom. Once they were out, he said: "Malfoy is trying to create a boycott against you. He is trying to convince all the years to drop it."

"I suspected that much." Harry said with a nod and inviting him to continue.

"Most of us are close minded and you won't change what we think, ok?" A girl said uncertain of what she could say and offend him.

"I never tried that. I was just showing how different are the Muggle and the Magical worlds. I never tried to claim that one was better than the other." The Professor said with a serious nod.

"We want to stay, to see what you have to teach." Their leader said seriously.

"You want to know what I have in mind for your year." He asked with a smile.

"To have an idea." The girl said with a nod.

"I have a project: teach the sixth and seventh years the Patronus. I don't know if I'll succeed on it in 2 months, but I'll give the try." Harry informed the group who looked at him with wide eyes. Then he answered their unspoken question: "Yes, I'll be teaching that among other things. And from what I heard, a corporeal Patronus gives you some extra points at the OWLs and NEWTS."

"That's blackmail, Potter." The leader said with a sneer, while his friends laughed.

"I do my best. After all, the Hat wanted to sort me into your House." The Gryffindor said laughing and the Slytherins followed him on that. Then he turned serious and said: "I can't promise that everyone at this class will make the Patronus, it'd be stupid from my part. But if you want to try it, be here next class."

"Be sure that we will!" All of them said before they went to the Great Hall for lunch.

… … … …

As soon as the missing students arrived to the Hall and joined their tables, everyone started to ask where they were and why they had missed the lunch.

"Trust in Harry to make a class last 5 hours and make it so interesting to cause everyone to forget the time." Katie said laughing before she briefed everyone about the lesson he had given.

"He talked for 5 hours?" Someone asked shocked.

"Yes, and I think that he could have continued for another one or two more." The Chaser said before said Teacher entered the Hall with the last students that left his classroom.

He went to say hi to his friends and sat with them. When someone asked if he shouldn't sit with the other Professors, he shrugged and answered:

"Technically I'm a member of this House with a temporary job as Professor. I can sit in either of both." He turned to Katie and said: "I need to talk to you about the team."

"You are not leaving, right?" The rest of the team asked in fear.

"No, but as I'll be quite busy with teaching, I'll barely have time to act properly as Captain. I would like to offer you the temporary Captaincy till I retake my duties as it or for the rest of the year in the case I continue teaching." Harry explained Katie, and then he turned to Ron and said: "With you as the second Captain."

"I have no problems." The Chaser told Ron, who nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Does it mean that you'll teach the rest of the year?" Someone asked him.

"It's not in my immediate plans, but something tells me that the Headmaster will try to convince me of that sooner or later." Harry explained before he added: "And my bet is that he'll start with it before the end of November."

"I bet 5 Galleons that he'll start next week." Ginny told him seriously.

"I take that one and bet for the end of THIS week." Neville told both and soon the betting pool was started.

When Minerva approached the table curious to know what was going on, Ginny showed her the pool that was titled: 'Time for when the Headmaster asks Harry to become the permanent Defense Professor'. Minerva had to make great efforts to not smile as most of the students had placed their bets in either this or the next week. No one did for after the end of the month,

"And will you do it if he asks, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked seriously to the teen, who thought for a few moments before he answered.

"Probably, but first I have to survive the next month and half." Harry answered seriously.

McGonagall nodded to him and turned back to return to her usual seat with the Professors. Then she stopped suddenly and told her students: "He'll do it soon if he finds a way to stop Umbridge from trying to claim the spot once more. He was quite impressed with your first class and so were me and Professor Flitwick."

"Do you have plans for that?" Hermione asked Harry when Minerva went to the High Table.

"I have one or two things on mind for that." Her best friend nodded to her before he stood to leave.

"I can foresee a new round of the war Harry – Ministry of Magic. Any bets on who wins?" Ginny asked the rest of the house, who shook the heads.

"Harry will win again and only a fool would bet otherwise." Neville told her with a twisted smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

The details of Harry's first class as Professor and what he taught were spread at Hogwarts for the end of that same day. Of course not all the versions were faithful to the truth and some people twisted everything he had said.

Harry had heard at least 6 different versions of what he had explained when he discussed the differences between the muggle and magical worlds, and only one remained more or less truthful.

Flitwick had looked very angry with those versions too as he had been there and heard everything.

"Albus, never in the 3 hours that I spent there, he made any claim that one was better than the other. I have no idea what the people understood but this is insane!" The Charms Master commented to the Headmaster that night.

"Then why are these versions running around?" Pomona asked seriously.

"Because some people want him out of the position and will twist anything and everything he says and teaches." Albus said with a sigh.

"Your students?" Filius asked Severus, who nodded in answer.

"I heard some rumors that Malfoy will boycott his classes and will make all the Slytherin to not attend it." The Potions Master said seriously to the Headmaster.

"Who would follow him?" Albus asked seriously.

"I would say that most of the students from second to sixth year. The seventh years will give him a chance after his class, but to keep them, Potter will have to offer them something they won't reject. The first years are too unpredictable right now." Snape said after thinking for a moment.

"What could he offer them?" Minerva asked confused.

"The Patronus." Someone said arriving in that moment through the fireplace and everyone turned to see Remus cleaning his robes.

"What do you mean, Remus?" Filius asked confused.

"Harry sent me a letter last night asking me tips to teach the Patronus Charm to the sixth and seventh years. He said that it's his main and highest goal to teach them to cast a corporeal one for Christmas." The werewolf explained his former colleagues, showing them the teen's letter:

'Dear Remus,

Hey, man, how are you doing? Are you ok? Is the lonely life at the big house boring you?

I write you because I have a little problem: Dumbledore had another of his so bright ideas and somehow he convinced me to follow him on it!

His idea: Me to teach Defense! I'm not sure what he was smoking the day he considered it, and much less what I smoked when I said yes!'

"It's a muggle expression that means to have consumed drugs." Remus explained the adults when they asked what he meant with smoking something. Some of them laughed softly before they went on reading:

'Continuing with the so crazy ideas, I had one of my own. If it doesn't beat Dumbledore's, it will be close!

I decided to teach the Patronus Charm to the students of sixth and seventh year. (I might add it to the fifth too, but not so sure) And I also have the best way to keep most of the Slytherins from running away from my classroom in the last year.

I learnt that casting a corporeal Patronus earns you extra points at your NEWTS exams. Now, how many students do you think that they'll say no to a chance to get a better grade there?'

"That looks like blackmail." Pomona said laughing softly.

"Considering that Albus used the same trick to convince him, there is not much to say." Minerva said with a smile.

"You blackmailed Potter to teach?" Severus asked Albus arching an eyebrow.

"I told him that it was him or Delores." Albus smiled before he added: "And he asked why you wouldn't take it."

"The hell got frozen!" Flitwick said laughing at seeing Snape's shocked face. Severus growled as all answer and they went on reading:

'I know it won't be something easy. I consider it my highest and most important goal for Christmas.

(Supposedly, that's when I'll stop teaching. But knowing Dumbledore, he'll try to find a way to make me teach the rest of the year. And he'll do EVERYTHING POSSIBLE to convince me of agreeing to it.)

I need some tips to teach it, so I would appreciate/thank/welcome/ (insert any other synonym here), if you can share one or two pearls of wisdom.

Your friend,

Harry 'I-am-still-trying-to-figure-out-how-I-was-convinced-to-do-this' Potter.

P.S.: Sorry to tell you this, but you lost the bet on my loving life. I got a girlfriend at Ravenclaw. Her name is Aileen and she's in Fourth year. I'll give more details next time.'

"There was a betting pool on his love life?" Filius asked arching an eyebrow.

"The twins ran it and LOTS of people entered it." Remus said laughing. Then he turned to Albus and told him: "It seems that they have in mind their next one: when will you ask him to be permanent teacher."

"They lost the chance as Miss Weasley started it this noon. And the odds are for the end of this week or the next one. No one bet for more time than that." Minerva told her colleagues with a smile.

"What do you think, Severus? Will they take the chance?" Albus asked Snape in a serious tone of voice and returning to the main matter.

"Albus, my snakes can be many things, but not idiot enough to say no to a chance like that. And no one in Seventh year will let it go either. And much less if they are interested on joining the Aurors or any law Enforcement." Severus stated very seriously.

"If he decided to teach it too to the fifth years, he might have 3 complete Slytherin years then." Minerva commented and explained: "Potter got everyone's attention on his class today. I think it's safe to think that the first years will be curious enough to stay a bit longer instead of joining Malfoy's boycott."

"I wouldn't bet money against that." Snape stated seriously, nodding in agreement to Minerva's words.

In that moment everyone saw a Patronus Stag entering through the door and marching towards Albus. Remus and the Headmaster got tense as they recognized it as Harry's Stag.

"This is a test to see if I can send messages with my Patronus. Send a reply if it got correctly." Said the teen's voice and everyone relaxed as Dumbledore casted his own (a phoenix) and gave it a message to deliver it to Harry saying that it had worked.

"I'll go talk to him and help him on this." Remus informed Albus, before nodding to the others and leaving the Office.

… … … …

On first period of the morning of his second day as teacher, Harry faced the most problematic class of all: Sixth Year, his own.

Once everyone was inside, he started to speak:

"I'll say this only once: if any of you don't wand to stay at this class with me teaching it, the door is over there. I won't force anyone to stay. But know this, if you cross it, you don't get back."

Malfoy sneered to him and left the classroom being followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Only Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis remained from Slytherin. The rest of the students didn't even make a movement to leave.

"Why did you stay?" Harry asked both girls.

"We don't like you, Potter." Daphne said before adding: "But we like him less." Some of the other students laughed at her answer and Harry gave them a twisted smile as all answer.

"It sounds fair to me. I don't like you either, but I loathe him, so we are even." The young Professor said causing a new round of laughter and 2 twisted smiles from both girls. Then he said: "Let's get serious here, shall we? I'm supposed to teach you a class and I won't repeat another marathon like yesterday's class with the first and seventh years! My voice wouldn't survive it!"

"How are we supposed to call you?" Ernie asked curious.

"Except 'that bastard with a scar on his forehead' or something similar to that, anything is welcome. That means: Harry, Potter, Professor Harry, Professor Potter or whatever you want. It's up to you." Harry said laughing, before asking: "Any other question?"

"Schoolwork?" Ron asked curious,

"The rules of the school say that any core subject MUST have at least a 25 percent of theory per month. That means I'll have to send something from time to time, but nothing too long. I prefer seeing you doing practice and not reading the same things in every parchment when I send an assignment." Harry explained to everyone. It had been his policy from the beginning and he had repeated it all his classes. Few people ever complained about it.

"What will you teach us?" Susan asked anxiously.

"This year, the headmaster and I have had some… crazy ideas." Harry started to say:

"The first was Dumbledore's of me being at this spot. The second was ME agreeing to that. But the third crazy idea is this:" Harry said before he waved his wand to the blackboard and on it appeared the words 'Patronus Charm'.

"Are you serious?" Tracey asked in shock.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my plan is to have ALL or most of you, to be able to cast a corporeal Patronus before Christmas or to know its form at least." Harry announced to everyone very seriously.

"You are crazy, you know that?" Daphne said as everyone digested the announcement.

"Most of the Gryffindors don't have sanity, and I'm not the exception." Harry said with another twisted smile. Then he turned serious and continued: "I won't lie to you: it won't be easy. It won't be fast either. But I want to give this idea a shot. The question is: are you up to try it too?"

"Be damn sure that I will try it!" Terry said immediately, as he wanted to be an Auror and that would look really great on his list of abilities.

Harry looked at the rest, and everyone nodded too. It was worth a shot to try it.

"Today, I'll give you a bit of theory and will send the first assignment that will be very important for the next week when we start to practice this. We'll use half of one of the 2 classes we have per week to practice it, clear?"

Once everyone nodded, he started to explain, based on what he had learnt when Remus taught it to him on his third year and what the werewolf had added the night before.

"The Patronus Charm has 3 uses: it works against Dementors, Lethifolds and can also be used to deliver messages to people within a close range of distance. I can easily send a message from here to McGonagall but I wouldn't be able to send it to someone's house unless it's not too far away.

"Each Patronus answers to each person. It's hard that 2 people would have the same unless it represents some kind of safety to both for some reasons.

"Most of them, but not all, are usually animals. At the School, I know if 3 people who can cast one: Dumbledore, who has a Phoenix as Patronus; McGonagall, which is a cat and Flitwick that has an eagle as one. And before you ask, this is mine." Harry said taking his wand and saying: "Expecto Patronum!"

The stag left the wand and started to run around the classroom, looking around as if checking for any danger. The students that had never seen it watched it in awe. The animal returned to the teen and bowed before disappearing.

"Why is it a stag?" Justin asked curious.

"That's a secret that I won't reveal." The teen said with a mysterious smile and no one else asked about it. Then he went on: "To produce it, you need to think in something happy. The happier is your memory or the thoughts, the better it will work."

"What memory did you use this time: kissing your girlfriend?" Daphne asked with a very twisted smile.

"One better: the image of Malfoy's ass being kicked out of here when he tries to make it back to the class and not being able to enter." Harry said smiling like her before he explained: "They can be either real or a fantasy but they'll work anyway." He explained before he added: "Your assignment for next week will be to make a list of your happiest memories. We'll start with real ones first, ok?"

"How many of them do we have to write?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"You choose that. I would recommend at least 5 or 10, ok?" Harry said after thinking for a few moments and everyone nodded. Then he started the normal class and started to teach them the disarming spell. When someone complained, he said: "Once I see that you have dominated a charm, I'll move to another. But I can't teach you some advanced spells if I don't see that you can perform the basic ones."

… … … …

For second day in a row, one of Harry's classes was the main topic of chat at lunch at Hogwarts. The news that he would be teaching something so advanced as the Patronus to the sixth years got spread like wildfire as soon as that class was over.

Some of the seventh years asked him if they would learn it too and he explained: "My goal is that all the students of both years could do it or know their form for the break."

Some of the fifth years asked it too, but he showed some reserves on that.

"I want to know in which grounds you are standing before I make a decision on that matter. I have it in consideration, but for now it will be only in sixth and seventh year." He explained them at their first class on Wednesday first period after lunch.

But right after that class would be the one he was most worried about: fourth year and Aileen as his student.

On Monday's night he had talked to all of his friends and had explained that he would treat them equally. It meant that if he had to dock points or give detentions to them, he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"This school has enough with a Snape to have another one. From the moment I start to teach, I'll have a lot of people watching everything I do and say and trying to find any mistake to use it against me. I'll do everything I can to got give them a goddamn reason for that." The teen had informed all of them, and no one could fight his reasons.

When he opened the door to let them in, he kept a close eye on all the fourth years, who took seats quickly.

Then he repeated his usual opening, inviting anyone who didn't want to have him as teacher to leave, but no one left. Only in second, third and sixth years, some students had left. Those had been his classes before the news that he would be teaching the Patronus got spread. Since then, everyone was curious to see what he would teach.

Their first question had been the same that in all the years: how to address him in class and he answered the same.

"As long as you don't insult or disrespect me, call me whatever you want." He explained, getting himself ready for the first comment about his relationship with Aileen, and actually it was her who made it.

"So, does that mean that I can call you, 'sweetie', 'honey', 'baby' or things like that?" She asked with a naughty grin, causing everyone to laugh as his red took a shade of red.

"Ok, I want to settle something on this class." Harry said seriously: "As all of you are aware, one of yours is my girlfriend and our relationship started way before the Headmaster had the crazy idea that I teaching would be a good plan. And I still have my doubts on that business.

"As I explained her and to all of my closest friends, on this classroom, out relationship will be of teacher and student. That means that I have to give them detentions or dock points, I won't doubt to do it as long as they do something for me to take that decision.

"I'm not someone to give points just for being in a House or answering a silly question. To get points on this class, you have to earn them: the first to master a charm will always get some points, but that won't be the only way.

"If you have problems with someone else, come and tell me. With the highest years, we'll do some dueling and I'll know who not pair together in one of them. I don't need anyone killing the other!" He said and everyone nodded.

"I'll tell you the same I've said in all the classes: although I'm a teacher, I'm also someone who was in your place till a week ago. That means that I know the pressure of exams, how hard can be to deal with some of the other Professors and everything you deal with everyday.

"If any of you has any problem or one of your friends does and you don't want to go to your Head of Houses but need help, knock my door. I'll do my best to help you, and as long as it's not too bad, I won't ask too many questions. I will keep the secret quiet till I see that some serious assistance is needed and then I'll talk to someone without giving names. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor." All of them nodded.

"Let's get started then." Harry said with a smile, before someone knocked the door and he sighed. Before going to the door he asked: "Have you learnt the Disarming spell yet?"

"Professor Moody taught us." Aileen nodded.

"Pick a partner and we'll start with it as soon as I see who comes to visit me." The Professor said as the knocking became more insistent.

"How is it that they don't enter directly?" Someone asked curious.

"I have the door charmed to only be open from inside." Harry said with a smile before he opened the door to find Dumbledore, Umbridge, Percy, McGonagall and a woman he didn't recognize. Before any of them said a word, he spoke seriously: "If you need to talk to me, Headmaster, please come before or after I finish a class, not in the middle." Without another word, he closed the door on their faces.

"That's a good policy." Minerva commented ironically to the other woman, who tried to hide a smile, while Umbridge shouted furious to Dumbledore, who did his best to not smile either.

Then the woman knocked the door again, this time more quietly. A moment later, an annoyed Harry Potter opened the door. She gave him a badge and he took a quick look at it.

"Let me guess, you are here to watch me and how I teach my classes." The teen said with a sigh as the papers identified her as Isabelle Star, Officer of the Department of Magical Education and Professors.

"We have received several complain and we have been requested to write and present a report of your teaching skills." The woman said seriously.

"I've been teaching only 2 days and people already complained." Harry muttered to himself, while keeping an eye on the classroom and the other on the adults. Then he took a piece of parchment from his robes and handed a copy to her, saying: "That's my schedule. On it, it's written at what time my classes begin. I have one on going and can't spare my time. Please, return tomorrow and be here on time or come after dinner to talk to me!" Once more, he returned to the classroom, after slamming the door.

"I'll return after dinner then." Isabelle informed Albus, who nodded. Star nodded to Minerva and left the School. Now she knew Harry's policies and knew what not to do: interrupting a class was at the top of the list.

"I can foresee a very long time ahead." Minerva told Albus as Umbridge as furious as always and shouting to the other ministry worker.

"So do me, Minerva." The Headmaster nodded to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

That night after dinner, a large group met outside Harry's quarters and some of them were wondering what some of the others were doing there.

Said group was formed by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Umbridge, Percy Weasley, Fudge, Isabella Star, Amelia Bones and Tonks.

"What are you doing here?" Madam Bones asked arching an eyebrow, as surprised as everyone else to see her there.

"I have no idea, Madam. I only know that Harry Potter has a very crazy idea and somehow I'm part of it." The young woman said with a shrug of shoulders.

In that moment the entrance to the teen's private quarters was opened and some teens left: the twins (no one was sure who gave them permission to enter and everyone blamed the other for that), Hermione, Ron, Katie, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Better don't ask." Hermione told the others shaking her head at seeing the large group. Then the students left them alone and the twins were stopped by their formed Head of House.

"I still want to know who allowed you to come to visit the Castle so often. Some people might think that you are interested in retaking your studies." Minerva commented the twins.

"Sacrilege!" Both redheads shouted at that chance.

"As a matter of fact, Madam…" One of the twins said.

"…We are here just to make some businesses." The other said with a wide smile.

"What kind of business?" Amelia Bones asked arching an eyebrow.

"That's a secret!" The 2 pranksters said laughing before Aileen left the Quarters with Harry and found the group.

"We talk tomorrow." Aileen said kissing her boyfriend and heading to her House.

"May I ask the reason of your visit, Madam Bones? I can think in reasons for all of them, but not yours." Harry asked curious to the head of the DMLE.

"I'll quote your friends, the Weasley twins: businesses." Amelia said before she asked: "I can say the same for hers."

"It's about some crazy idea of mine." Harry said before everyone entered the room, right after the House elves had cleaned the mess of the group dinner.

"How crazy is it?" Albus asked curious.

"It's not even close to the Top 3 Crazy Ideas of the year." The teen laughed, before he turned to Tonks and asked: "Did you get my letter?"

"I did," The Auror said with a nod.

"Did you understand the basic idea?" Harry asked seriously.

"More or less, but yes I did." Tonks nodded again.

"May I inquire what is going on?" Minerva asked both arching an eyebrow, and as curious and confused as everyone else.

"I got some crazy idea for a project and I'm making inquiries to see if it's possible to make it work. When I get more details, I'll explain it further." The teen explained both school authorities, before he turned to Tonks and continued: "The idea is more or less what I wrote in the letter. I'm trying to find more people to it and you are just one of them."

"Who else will you ask to?" Tonks asked curious.

"I wrote to another couple of friends that might want to give me a hand." The professor said with a smile before he asked: "Can I count on you?"

"Before she answers that question, can either of you explain me what are you up to?" Amelia asked seriously to her Officer and the teen.

"Show her the letter." Harry asked Tonks who nodded and gave it to her boss, but to no one else. When she finished doing it, the teen asked: "Do you understand the basic idea of what I plan?"

"It looks like a good plan." Amelia said with a nod and returning the letter to Tonks, who pocketed immediately.

"As I said, it's still on the first steps and I still have to see several other things to make sure I could make it work nicely." Harry explained everyone, but not giving more details and repeated his question to Tonks.

"I could do that. Send me an owl with more details first." The Auror said with a nod.

"As soon as I wrap all the details, I'll write you." Harry promised, before turning to Madam Bones: "What is your business with me today?"

"I have a business proposition for you, but I'll wait till they are done to make it." Amelia said pointing to everyone else.

"And I have another bad feeling about that." The teen muttered before he told Bones: "The last person with a proposition for me, it was the Headmaster with his latest and craziest idea. And that leads us to now."

"I wouldn't consider my proposition as crazy as his, but it might sound a bit incredible too." The head of the DMLE said with a twisted smile.

"Ok, let's deal with all of you then." The young professor said with a sigh to Dumbledore and the others.

"Mr. Potter," started Isabella to say, "My Department has received several complains against you and your methods of teaching…"

"Who presented them?" Harry asked cutting her off.

"Excuse me?" Star asked confused.

"You said that your Department received several complains against me. From who?" Harry repeated the question very seriously.

"I can't reveal that." The woman stated as serious as him.

"Why is it not possible?"

"The reports were received in an anonymous way." Umbridge said with a sneer.

"Let's leave that for now then." Harry said before he asked Star: "Which complains?"

"You are quoted saying 'The Muggle world is much better than the wizarding world'." Star said checking some notes.

The teen stood from his seat and went to his room. He returned a moment later with several folders full of parchments. He checked all of them and took one and gave it to her.

"I have a quill writing down every word that is said at my classroom all the time. Those parchments are the complete and exact transcription of my marathon class with the first and seventh years yesterday. I invite you to look that phrase on it and to find it if you can." The teen said with a challenging tone. Then he continued as the woman started to read it: "The phrase is wrong as the real one that I said was: 'in some aspects, the Muggle world is more advanced than the magical world, despite that they can't do magic'. And I gave examples to support that statement, making differences in at least 12 different things that went from politics to sports.

"Next time get the right phrase in the correct context. And also, get your complain from someone who was present at that class. Your phrase tells me that the student who presented wasn't it there yesterday and he got a wrong version of what was said. That makes the testimony one of hearing from a third person and it is…" Harry said before pointing to Amelia Bones, who caught the meaning of his words very quickly.

"Not accepted as evidence and is dismissed from being considered as one from now on." The head of the DMLE said seriously to Star, who had finished reading the parchments and found Harry's phrase in the exact way that he had said and not as she had been informed.

"What other complains did you receive?" Harry asked as Star scratched something on her notes and Fudge and Company now were more angry and furious than ever, as that complain was the main one and had just been dismissed.

"Several students stated that you kicked them out of the classroom for no apparent reason." Star said reading some more notes.

"Wrong again." The teen said shaking his head and explaining: "At the beginning of all my classes, I said to the students that if any of them was not comfortable with me teaching them for any reason, they would be able to leave my classroom at any moment. But I also informed then, that if they did that, none of them would be able to re enter the class as long as I taught it." Here he took another parchment and gave it to her: "There you'll find the list of students who walked away. And I wouldn't be surprised if any of them matched to the ones that sent complains to your Department."

"Did any of them give you a reason to leave?" Amelia asked seriously and checking the list. The most surprising thing was that they were only from 3 years: second, third and sixth.

"I have heard from 3 different sources that someone tried to make a boycott against my classes. Obviously, that person got support from only those years." Harry stated very seriously.

"Who?" Amelia asked, but she had a very good idea of whom, as one name of the list highlighted over the others: Draco Malfoy.

"I keep that information to myself." Harry said as all answer. Then he asked Star: "Any other issue to discuss?"

"Are you aware that relationships between Professor and students are forbidden?" Star asked seriously.

"They are, as long as the teacher is an adult and the student is underage, which it's not the case." Harry started to say seriously and continued: "It's also forbidden if the age gap between both is bigger than 10 years. And I'm only a year, 8 months and 20 days older than my girlfriend. And for your information, our relationship started before the Headmaster started to consider the idea to ask me to teach."

"I would hate to have to face him as lawyer against me." Tonks whispered to her boss, while trying to hide a smile. Amelia hid her own too and nodded to her Officer fully agreeing with the statement.

"Anything else?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I would still like to attend one of your classes to see your methods of teaching." Star said, and although she made it look like a request, it was more than an order and the teen knew it.

"I won't have a problem, but there are a couple of things I'll have to ask you for that." Harry said seriously, and he elaborated the answer at her nod:

"My classroom's door is opened only at the beginning of it. Once I close it, I don't open it again till the end. If you are not inside then, you don't enter. Am I clear?

"It's clear." Isabella said with a nod, as she had seen him doing it that afternoon.

"If I'm giving an explanation or talking about something, I'll ask you to restrain yourself of talking till I finish what I have to say. It's very annoying to have someone interrupt you every second and to never let you finish a sentence." He stated very seriously.

"I find that acceptable too." Star said, as Minerva tried to not smile as he obviously was making reference to Umbridge and her usual coughing at any class that made it impossible to teach.

"Then I'll be glad to have you as watcher in my classes tomorrow." The teen said with a smile, offering his hand to her.

"I'll be here." She said shaking it and leaving the quarters after nodding to the other adults.

"Now, what can I do for you, Madam?" Harry asked Amelia seriously, and ignoring Fudge and his companions, just as he had done the whole time.

"I received some interesting information today and I'm looking for confirmation of it." The old witch said showing him a letter that was on one of her pockets.

The teen quickly scanned it and saw that it was from Susan telling her what he had told them at their class and what he intended to teach them: the Patronus.

"It's true. I plan to teach it to them and the seventh years. Although I might add the fifth years too, but I haven't taken a decision on that yet and probably won't till next week." Harry said with a nod to her.

"What will you teach them?" Tonks asked curious.

"I'll teach them the Patronus Charm. My goal is that they can cast a corporeal one before Christmas or that they know their form for then." The teen informed both women.

"Why for Christmas?" Amelia asked arching an eyebrow, while Umbridge shouted that the idea was utterly ridiculous.

"It's because he only convinced me to teach till then." Harry said pointing to a smiling Dumbledore, before he continued: "So my plans are till then."

"And how did the students take the news?" Minerva asked curious, and feigning not knowing the answer as the reaction to the news was widely known at the whole Castle.

"The sixth years jumped at it immediately. When I had class with them, the fifth years asked me if I would teach it to them too, barely 5 minutes after I started it. And the seventh years, that will have their first official class with me on Friday, liked the idea and accepted the challenge to try it too." Harry explained everyone with a wide smile.

"What did you tell them to make them accept it?" Tonks asked curious.

"It's simple: a corporeal Patronus gives you extra points at your NEWTS." The teen said laughing.

"And it would look really nice at their resumes." Amelia commented with a smile.

"Those are your words, not mine. But I have to agree with it." The teen said with another smile. Then he turned serious and asked Madam Bones: "What business do you have in mind for me and why do I have the feeling that it will be as crazy as Dumbledore's idea for me to teach?"

"I want you to teach it to my Aurors." Amelia said very seriously, without trace of joking.

"Her idea beats yours!" Harry told Dumbledore. Then he turned to Bones and asked: "Are you serious about this?"

"I'm as serious as an Avada Kedavra." Amelia said VERY seriously now, more than before.

"Give me a few days to think about it." Harry said with a sigh before he explained: "One thing is teaching classes to students who are of my own age or a bit older. Another different thing is to teach to full gown wizards, with some of them having the double of age than me."

"It sounds fair to me. Send me an owl when you make your mind." Amelia said with a nod before she asked him and Tonks: "is there anything else that you 2 need to discuss?"

"Not yet." The teen said shaking his head.

"Good nights for everyone." Amelia said, before she nodded to Tonks and both left.

"Minister, the door is over there. Make sure it's closed after you leave." Harry told Fudge in a very serious and angry tone of voice that had no other meaning that them leaving immediately.

"We are not done!" The Minister shouted furious before he left.

"What do you need?" Harry asked to the Professors with a tired tone of voice.

"We are not the enemy, so don't treat as one." Minerva lectured the teen seriously.

"I had to end abruptly a dinner with my friends, I'm tired, annoyed with Fudge and all his bullshit and the twins have came up with a VERY crazy idea for me. So excuse me if my mood is not so good at the moment." Harry said with sarcasm, although he apologized for his tone of voice and if he had meant any offense.

"What idea did they present now?" Albus asked curious to know what those 3 were up to.

"Have any of you wondered what I did with the Galleons that I won at the Tournament?" Harry asked with a twisted smile. When he saw that realization hit them, he said: "Yes, I'm their investor."

"Does Molly know about this?" Minerva asked arching an eyebrow.

"I haven't told it to her and I have the feeling that Fred and George don't have any intention of doing so either." The teen said very seriously.

"I can imagine the reason." Minerva said with sarcasm. Then she turned serious and asked: "What do you plan to do with Tonks?"

"Last night, during dinner with my friends, we talked about what Ginny, Luna and Aileen had in mind as careers for when they finish Hogwarts." Harry started to explain:

"Ginny has her mind either at Quidditch or Medicine, Luna will be a reporter and Aileen has thought in something about plants. But as they told me, several of their classmates are not sure of what career they would like to follow.

"My idea is to invite some people I know to give them a little chat about careers. I've sent a few owls but Tonks is the only one who has answered me so far. That's not too odd considering that I sent them this morning, though."

"Who did you write to?" Albus asked curious as he had to admit that the idea wasn't so bad.

"Bill and Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood and I'll ask Madam Pomfrey. That's so far my list." He said before he added: "The project is still on its earliest steps and I have a good helper on it."

"Who?" Albus asked curious.

"Hermione saw the parchment where I was writing the sketch of it and took it with her. I wouldn't be surprised if for tomorrow she has the whole thing planned and added names!" Harry said laughing. Then he turned serious again and told Dumbledore: "Ask the question now, because I know that you have been dying to do it since you heard what happened yesterday at the class with the first and seventh years."

"I want you to keep the post till next year and work on the project of the Patronus without rush." Dumbledore said as serious as the teen.

"With the same conditions I imposed and no one telling me what to teach or how?" Harry asked.

"You'll have the full control of your class as long as I don't feel that there is any danger on it. And if that situation arises, I'll talk to you before taking any decision." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"You have a teacher for the rest of the year if Star's report doesn't get me kicked out of this classroom." Harry said with a serious nod and shaking the old wizards' hand. Then he shouted: "Dobby!"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir?" The elf asked popping next to him.

"Please inform Ginny Weasley that the betting pool is over as the Headmaster has done it right now." The teen instructed the creature with smile. The elf nodded and was gone.

"Did you make any bet on this one?" Minerva asked curious.

"I bet that he would do it before the end of the month, and it was the more far fetched bet of all." The teen said laughing, before Dobby popped back. Harry asked if she had sent a message and he handed the teen a note that he read quickly.

'Bastard! Do you know how much money I lost for that? You'll pay me this one, Harry!

Ginny.

P.S.: You accepted right?'

"Yes, I pissed off another Weasley!" Harry laughed before he showed the note to the 2 Professors. Then he said: "Close the door when you leave please. I need to sleep."

"Explain me why didn't you hire last August?" Minerva asked her old friend as they left. Albus only smile, as he wondered the same thing at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

"What's wrong with you today?" Hermione asked Ginny the next morning as the redhead was in a VERY bad mood.

"The pool ended last night." Ginny said seriously.

"You mean…" Katie said hearing her words, and fortunately being the only one close enough to do so.

"Harry sent me a message through Dobby telling it." The fifth year said with a nod, as the 3 girls started to walk to the Hall for breakfast and found their friend doing the same with Aileen.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked Harry, who nodded.

"We have to keep it quiet, as I'll have a watcher from the Ministry for today and tomorrow. If her report doesn't get me kicked out, we'll make it official as I agreed to do it, as long as Dumbledore respected my conditions." The teen informed his friends seriously, before he added: "Don't say a word about this, clear?"

"What did Madam Bones want last night? I guess that Tonks was here for your letter, right?" Ginny asked, as the 4 girls swore to keep the news hidden.

"She got hold of the news that I'd be teaching the Patronus and wants me to do the same with the Aurors." Harry explained as they arrived to the Hall and all of them sat at Gryffindor's Table. Aileen looked not sure if she could, but someone next to them moved away so she could be next to Harry and she took the seat with a smile to the girl.

"And will you?" Katie asked curious.

"I'm not sure. It's not the same to teach something to students that to full grown wizards. I'll take the weekend to decide it." He said before turning to Hermione: "How far are you with the project?"

"What makes you think that I worked on it last night?" Hermione asked him arching an eyebrow.

"I know you, Hermione! You wouldn't have been able to sleep if you didn't rethink and make all the changes that would make it better as soon as you could! And don't deny it because it's true." He young Professor said seriously and causing the Prefect to blush, as everyone around started to laugh with her face.

"I've made some changes on it, but it's not finished." The sixth year said, giving him a copy of what she had worked on.

"Listen, take your time and come to see me when you are think that you have it all planned. As I told you, it's still on its first steps and so far I only got answer from Tonks. The good news is that Dumbledore liked the idea enough to not put restrictions to it. That means that if we can present something good, we'll have green light."

In that moment, the mail arrived and Hedwig flew to Harry delivering 2 letters. A moment later, a new owl landed next to him with an envelope tied to her leg. After he untied all the mail and gave them food, both animals left the Hall to go to the Owlery and the teen checked the letters.

The first one was from Oliver Wood:

"Harry,

Hey, man! I was glad to hear from you! I think I understood more or less what you wanted to do and what you need from me. I'll love to give you a hand. Send me an owl with the details and when you'd like me to do this and we'll try to agree on a date.

Oliver.'

"Now we have 2." Harry said showing the letter to Hermione, who scanned it along the others, while he opened one of the other letters:

'Hey Harry,

We got your letters and Tonks explained us what you planned. We'll love to do it. Tell us when and we'll be there.

Bill and Charlie.'

Harry showed it to the others and opened the last letter. Hermione looked at him to ask who it was from and recognized the first signals of fury on his eyes. The goblet that Harry was holding exploded on his hand and he barely noticed as he continued reading.

"Let me help you, Harry." Aileen said taking a handkerchief and wrapping in around his hand that bled.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, not sure of wanting to know the answer.

"I handle this letter." The teen said as all answer and his tone said that he wouldn't discuss it with them.

"Is everything ok?" Minerva asked him going to the group along Isabella.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Harry said seriously before he talked to Isabella: "Mrs. Star, a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Mr. Potter." She nodded with a smile.

"She'll be watching my classes to present a report about how I do it." Harry explained his friends. He stood and bid his goodbyes to his friends, telling Hermione that they would discuss the plans at lunch, just after their morning classes.

"I guess that it's the one that involves Ms. Tonks." Isabella asked her curiously.

"It's a project that I'm working on." Harry said before he explained what he had in mind, and continued saying as they headed to his classroom: "It's still a sketch of an idea and I don't have too many people in mind yet."

"Who did you ask?" Star asked curious, as she had to agree that it was a good idea.

"So far, I talked to Oliver Wood, who plays Quidditch professionally nowadays; Bill Wesley who works as curse breaker for Gringotts; and the last is Charlie Weasley who works with Dragons." Harry said before he explained: "I played Quidditch with Oliver and Bill and Charlie are the brothers of the redheads that left my quarters last night."

"Do they visit often?" Isabella asked as they entered the classroom and Harry waved his wand to move the desks to the walls.

"My friends come to have dinner with me every night. We usually have brainstorming meetings about anything and everything: classes, projects, how to work out any problem, or just to hang around." The teen said before he explained why he had moved the desks: "Today's first class is with first years and we'll have a practical lesson."

"What kind of practical one?" Star asked confused, as obviously they didn't know enough magic to learn dueling spells yet.

"Do you know how the kids at kindergarten are taught math or any other subject?" Harry asked with a secretive smile.

"With games." The woman said, still not understanding what he had on mind.

"You'll understand what I have in mind when you see it." The teen said, guessing her doubts.

Isabella had been on her Department for years enough to know that sometimes something that sounded ridiculous or crazy, could end being a great idea and that it could set an example to be used later by other Professors.

Once the first years entered, they noticed the desks against the walls and they got curious. They looked at Harry and waited for him to tell them what to do.

"I have a couple of news for you today." The Professor said, "The first one is that we'll have a guest watching the class. Her name is Isabella Star and works for the Ministry of Magic and is here to see how good I am as teacher. So don't embarrass me or make me look too bad." Some of them laughed softly before he continued:

"The last news is that we'll have a practical class where we'll try some kind of dueling. And the keyword is 'try', ok?" Harry said before he explained: "Raise the hand which of you has played the game to Dodge the ball?"

Several students, obviously either Muggleborn or half bloods, raised the hand. Harry then proceeded to explain more or less what it was to the rest of the students.

"The game is simple: it's about 2 teams and they play with a ball. Their goal is to hit members of the other team to get them out of the game. Is it clear?"

"More or less, but yes." Several of them said nodding, as they caught the basic idea.

"We'll play something like that but using your wands. Instead of spells, which you don't know too many to be used here, we'll use something that you can produce: sparks." Harry said before he continued, as now everyone started to get a better idea of what he had on mind: "The idea of this is the next: 2 of you will face each other and will try to hit the other with sparks from your wand. The first who does it, wins. And don't worry, because all of you will have a few chances of doing it, ok?"

"Yes, Professor." Everyone nodded with enthusiasm, as they would have a chance of doing something different.

"Mrs. Star, would you mind being part of a demonstration with me?" Harry asked Isabella who nodded and walked towards him. The teen explained the rules: "You have to dodge the sparks and try to hit the other. And the sparks have to be aimed to the area between the neck and the stomach. Clear?"

Once again everyone nodded, and Harry and Isabella nodded to each other and started to play.

The students who had never played the game understood how to do it very soon. Harry made sure that the first couples were muggleborn so the Purebloods would see it better.

He made sure that each student played at least 5 times each against students from all the houses and he kept a list of who won more.

A few minutes after the end of the class, he put a stop to the games.

"Did you enjoy this?" Harry asked them with a smile and everyone nodded. Then he continued: "From time to time, I'll try to do more things like this. I'll talk to Professor Flitwick to know what you do with him so it can be used also on my class. For now, the next few classes will be mostly with theory, but nothing as long as the last!" Once again, everyone laughed and he added: "Remember that next Tuesday you don't have class with me as you'll recover the missed class with Professor Flitwick. So we'll see each other next Thursday. Class dismissed."

"See you, Professor!" Several chorused as they walked out and Harry nodded to them.

"It was a very interesting class." Isabella said as they waited for the third years that would come next. Harry had a free period at the afternoon and would finish the day with the Seventh years that couldn't make the Advanced Course.

"That will be twisted again." Harry said with a sigh, before he continued: "A lot of people want me out of this place and no matter what I do or say, they'll see what they want."

"What's the story here?" Isabella asked seriously.

"Talking Off the record?" The teen asked. When she nodded, he started to speak: "The situation is simple: Fudge tries to shut me and get the control of the School once more. As he knows that he won't shut me easily, he needs to put pressure here. And as usual, the School has an open spot: DADA.

"He tried to place Umbridge again, but this time he didn't get it as easily as most of the students don't want her back. And this time Dumbledore is as powerful as always, politically speaking.

"Dumbledore hired me for 3 reasons: the most of the students trust me, I know what I teach and I'm the only person after him that won't fall under Fudge's plan without a hell of a fight. And our Minister knows it very well.

"Besides there is something else: last year the students were divided about who to believe, if me or the Ministry. Now they know who said the truth and they are not so happy with the idea of Umbridge's classes again. Add what happened at Hogsmeade and the Ministry's versions of the events, and the result is not nice for the Minister. And the 4 Houses told their heads that none of them would assist to Defense if she became the Professor."

"So to stop Umbridge…" Isabella started.

"The Headmaster went to look for the only person that would fight against everyone and everything without backing away." Harry finished for her with a nod. Then he continued: "In 2 days of classes, I got 3 complains and a boycott. But to counterattack those I offered the oldest students something almost impossible to reject."

"What is that?" Star asked curious, as the students started to fill their seats.

"The chance to learn to cast the Patronus charm, which as you surely know will get them extra points at their NEWTS." The Professor said with a smile before checked if any student was missing, but something caught his eyes: at the back of the room were 2 of the students who had left the classroom last class, and both looked embarrassed. He turned to Isabella, and asked: "Could you watch the students for a moment? It seems I need to handle a situation in private."

"Of course." Star said as she saw the 2 students and realized what the matter was and that the teen wanted to handle it on his own.

"Please talk between you or stay quiet till I get back, ok?" Harry asked the students, who nodded while he invited the 2 new incomers to follow him to his Office, that was next to the classroom.

The students spoke quietly to each other, wondering what would happen with the 2 students while Isabella kept an eye on them and wondered the same.

A few minutes later, the trio returned and Harry said: "They have something to say."

"As we told Professor Potter we are sorry for leaving and we want to return to the class." One of them, a boy named John Blanch, said with an ashamed look.

"We let the others influence us and realized our mistake." The girl, Melissa Junker, said looking as embarrassed as the boy.

"Do you think that they should return? Should they get a second chance?" Harry asked the other students.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even if they messed up in big. Or that's what my Grandpa says." A boy said suddenly, and everyone else nodded.

"Take your seats and welcome to my class." Harry told both students, who smiled to him and took seat immediately. Then he addresses the rest and said: "Today, I'll start to teach you the disarming spell: Expelliarmus."

… … … …

"I have to sit at the High Table this time, as some Professors might want to have some words with me." Harry told his friends as they walked to the Hall for lunch.

"What mess did you do this time?" Luna asked him arching an eyebrow.

"I had the first years dueling." He said with a smile.

"And how did you do that?" Katie asked confused, as everyone wondered the same thing.

"I used a mix of Dodge the Ball with sparks." He said before he gave them an explanation of what he had done.

"That's a very interesting idea." Hermione said with a nod.

"And it's one that will bring me another set of problems and complains." The teen said with a sigh before he took seat next between Hagrid and Flitwick. When all the teachers looked at him, he sighed and asked: "Who had the first years after my class with them?"

"I had the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." Sprout said, while Minerva informed that the others were with her.

"What did they say about my class?" He asked both witches.

"That you had them dueling." Minerva said seriously, before she asked it was true.

"I had the doing some kind of dueling, yes." Harry said with a nod.

"Doing what: throwing sparks to each other?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"As a matter of fact, that's what they did and that's in what consisted the duels: they had to try to hit each other with sparks while dodging the opponent's." Harry explained with a smile, and Severus' sneer disappeared.

"Exactly what did they do?" Filius asked, as Harry had picked his curiosity. He, like the other teachers, had heard about the duels, but had no idea what the teen had done or how.

Harry explained what he had done and how. The teachers looked really impressed as no one had ever thought that kind of approach to Defense with the first years. They had to admit that it was interesting.

"My idea for the future is to work with that they learn at your class and see if I can use it on mine." Harry explained Flitwick, who agreed that both could work together on something like that.

"I suppose that you are aware…" Dumbledore started to say seriously, and the teen nodded with a heavy sigh.

"That someone will send a new twisted version of the class to the Ministry? I am." He said with a sigh.

"You don't seem too worried about that." Snape said with a sneer.

"And should I?" The teen asked before he said: "On my classroom was a watcher from the Ministry so I have a witness."

"This is too serious, Harry." Albus said, and the teen nodded to him.

"And I plan to get rid of the matter soon." Harry said before he stood saying: "I lost my appetite." Before he left the Table, he bent down to Snape and said: "I wonder what would happen if Mrs. Star or her boss, got a detailed tale of what happened at your classes. If I were you, I would be more worried about that. You never know who might open the mouth to speak."

"Is that a threat?" Severus asked furious, as the rest of the staff went quiet to listen.

"Take it as whatever you wish. But if I were you, I would very careful. Because the only thing that keeps you here is the Headmaster, and he might not always be there for you." Harry said before he left the Table and went towards Gryffindor's Table and joined his friends.

"Did something happen?" Hermione asked her best friend. She, like the rest of the School, saw the exchange of words between him and the Potions Master but no one knew what it was about.

"We had a new round of mutual threats." The teen said as all answer.

"Ok, what do you have in mind for us tomorrow?" Katie asked curious, as her the rest of the seventh years looked curious.

"The only thing I'll say about your class with me tomorrow is that I'll have a new complain and you'll end up hating my guts." The Professor said with a twisted sneer.

"How bad?" The Chaser asked worried about his words now.

"Surprise, surprise." The teen said laughing, and not revealing another thing about it. Then he added: "We'll start with the Patronus tomorrow for sure."

"Should we make the list that you sent the sixth years too?" A seventh year asked and Harry nodded. Immediately he passed the news to the other tables.

"Do you have something on mind to stop all the complaining and the boycott?" Ginny asked him seriously.

"I'll fix that matter tomorrow." Harry told her before the dinner continued as usual.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

The next morning, Harry didn't show up at breakfast as he was having a meeting with Hermione at his quarters. Both were discussing about the idea of the chats for the students.

Suddenly the portrait was opened, and both looked up from the papers they were reading to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Umbridge, Percy and a woman that neither recognized.

"I would love someone to explain me what both do, besides coming here." Harry muttered to his best friend, who coughed, trying to hide her laughter. Then he turned to the woman: "Let me take a wild guess here: you must be the Head of the Department of Magical Education, right? And, that would mean that someone filled another complain against my way of teaching. Or to be more precise, they wrote about the class I taught to the first years yesterday. Am I wrong?"

"You shouldn't have dropped Divination, Harry." Hermione said as the woman nodded.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Harry Potter and this is my partner in crime in some of my craziest ideas, who usually makes sure that they work and I don't end dead with them, Hermione Granger." Harry said with a smile and offering his hand.

"Annabelle Glory, as you have guessed, Head of the DOME." The witch said shaking both hands and looking at the parchments with curiosity.

"It's something that I thought after talking with some friends in fourth and fifth year." Harry said before he gave her a brief explanation of what both had in mind.

"Did you get any person to chat?" Glory asked, writing something on a notepad.

"Oliver Wood, player of Quidditch. Tonks, Auror. Bill Weasley, curse breaker for Gringotts. Charlie Weasley, care taker of Dragons in Romania. We were discussing more names right now." Harry said before he answered the not asked question, pointing to Percy: "His 2 oldest brothers."

"Hey, I have to go. Ginny wanted to talk to me before classes." Hermione said checking her watch.

"Do you have any idea why Ron was pissed off last night?" Harry suddenly asked her. Hermione blushed and he added: "Just make sure that I don't find myself in the middle of another fight, ok?"

"I'll do my best." The prefect promised before she left, saying that they would see each other at their class.

"Ok, let me put this away and we start." Harry said packing all the papers spread on the table and taking them to his quarters. When he returned, he took seat at the same seat where he was and said: "Let's talk."

"As you said, my department has received more reports about your classes. And I decided to check what's going on." Glory said seriously.

"I can understand your presence, Madam. But, I can't see reasons for theirs." Harry said seriously pointing to Delores and Percy, before he added: "Unless both of you have been demoted from the highness Office of the Minister to be mere workers of her Department." Then he said Annabelle: "No offense of course."

"The Minister's Office is interested…" Umbridge started to say but Harry cut her off.

"… in messing with Hogwarts again and everyone knows it." The teen said seriously. Then he added: "Be careful, because I highly doubt that the Minister would stand another scandal and everyone knows that his post at the Office is too shaky."

"Is that a threat?" Delores asked furious.

"Yes. And at difference of last year, the public knows who said the truth and who lied about Voldemort's return. So I'd be more careful before calling me a liar." The teen warned Umbridge more serious than ever.

His tone of voice, made Dumbledore to speak before any of both took the wand out of their robes, and it seemed that it would be rather sooner than later.

"Let's calm down, shall we?" The Headmaster asked both.

"I'm calmed, Professor. You'll know when I'm not as soon as I start hexing people and I'm still very far from doing so." Harry said with a smile, before he turned to Annabelle once more.

"Some people at my Department are intrigued about your methods of teaching. And you'll have to admit that they are a bit… unusual." Glory said, starting the chat with the teen.

"Would you call a 16 years old teenager teaching a core subject as something common?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"I've heard stranger things. Such as said teenager leading the counter attack against an army of Death Eaters, or battling a Dark Lord in the MOM." The witch said with a twisted smile.

"Touché." Harry said laughing raising his hands in mocking surrender.

"Mrs. Star gave me a report about the previous complains and the explanation satisfied me. But the last one was… intriguing. And no one at my Department could figure out how you made the first years to duel. That's till Isabella explained us what you had done at class." The witch explained the teen, who listened with rapt attention.

"I think I should give some explanations about what I do in the classes." Harry said, and everyone listened:

"I spent the first 2 days seeing where everyone's ground at knowing the subject was. With that knowledge, I tried to make plans for the next week." Here he raised the hand as Glory seemed to be about to interrupt: "I decided to make plans for every week for one reason: everything will depend on how fast every class learns any spell or whatever I teach. If I made plans for long terms and the class didn't move as fast as I expected, my plans would suffer a great delay and in some moment I would have to make them work faster than I would prefer."

"And if, by the contrary, they learnt it very fast, you would have to slow down everything." Annabelle said, understanding his reasoning.

"Exactly. So working with plans for the next class, I can adjust myself to their times and work smoothly." The young Professor nodded. Then he continued as the witch wrote something on her notepad: "I consider Defense as one of the most important classes and every student has their times to learn. You have to follow them, instead of making them follow you. Of course, it's a personal opinion and you can agree or disagree."

"It makes sense." Minerva commented to Albus, who nodded in silence.

"What I did yesterday, is simple." Harry started to explain to Glory: "All the older students have in higher or lower way, some magical knowledge that they got on all their subjects, not only in Defense. I agree that the theory is important to some point, but you don't learn everything on the books." Here he smiled to Umbridge, who looked furiously to him. He ignored her and continued: "My first class with the first years was a marathon that last almost 5 hours and was stopped when the Headmaster came to remind us that the lunch had started almost 40 minutes earlier.

"I knew that I had made some impression on them, but as I said not everything here is theory and wanted to use some practice with them. With little on Charms and spells, there wasn't much to do till I remembered something: when I tried wands, when I had picked the right one, it threw sparks. I talked to some friends and they explained me that the sparks is something that everyone can do, even little kids with a wand of their parents.

"So using the concept of the muggle game 'Dodge the Ball', plus the skill of everyone to throw sparks, I saw the chance to make them some kind of duels. And it wasn't dueling as anyone knows it."

"It's a very interesting idea." Glory commented, writing something else at her notepad, and getting a smile as reply.

"Unfortunately, not everyone agrees with that. But I'm used to that." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"I heard that you have a girlfriend that is a student." Glory commented.

"Yes, and I have her class on my first period today." Harry nodded before he continued: "Madam, my closest friends are in the last 3 years of school. All of them have had dinner with me here since Monday, except last night when I sat at the High Table for first, and, possibly, last time.

"On my first night as Professor, I explained them that during the time I taught, while on class I would treat them as student and not as friends. I didn't want to give reasons to anyone to claim that I show some kind favoritism to them, just for being my friends. Aileen got the same explanation and all of them understood and had no problem with it.

"I want to prove everyone that I can be their friend/housemate/teammate/whatever but can also be their teacher without having to mix both things."

"Which are your plans for the next classes?" Glory said writing more on her notepad, and noticing that the teen ignored it. Everyone that went under supervision of her Department, ALWAYS paid attention to the notepad and impressed her that he didn't do it.

"With the first years, I'll be working on theory. Although I plan to have them more practical classed from time to time. But for that I decided to work with Professor Flitwick and see what he taught them." Harry started to say, checking a notepad of his own where were written his class' plans.

"From Second to fourth, I'll teach basic defensive spells. And for the upper years, dueling, plus a special project I have on mind for the sixth and seventh years. And next week, I'll decide if the fifth years are included too."

"What project?" Glory asked interested.

"I'll try to teach them the Patronus Charm. My goal is to them to be able to cast a corporeal or to know its form for Christmas break." The teen said before he added: "A very high goal, but I have to try it and they decided to take the challenge."

"Are you aware…?" Annabelle asked shocked with the revelation.

"… That it hasn't been taught at the school for more than 30 years, mainly due to the fact that few grown wizards can produce it?" The teen finished for her, before he added: "I'm well aware of it. As I'm aware that it makes a student earn extra points at both the OWLs and NEWTS."

"I must say it's a high goal. I wouldn't dare to say it's impossible, though." The witch told the young wizard.

"There's a big difference between trying something and failing, and not trying it at all for the fear of failure." Harry said very seriously.

"It's very true, Mr. Potter, very true." Glory said with a nod.

In that moment, rang the bell to announce the start of the morning classes and Minerva excused herself as she had her own classes to teach.

"I'll suppose that you'll stay to watch my classes." Harry said to Glory, who nodded. Then he asked: "Did Mrs. Star tell you of my rules at the classroom?" When she nodded once more, he said: "Just remember to follow them." Then he stood and went to his classroom.

"He surely knows how to impress someone at the first meeting." Annabelle commented to Albus with a smile walking to the classroom where the students stood outside, waiting to enter. Then she turned to Delores and Percy: "As you are not part of my Department, you can't enter the classroom with me."

"That's ridiculous! It's our job!" Umbridge shouted furious.

"Delores, as you want this position, it creates a conflict of interests. I won't have people who don't belong to my Department, telling me how to do my job." Glory said at the moment that Harry opened the door and the students entered. Once she entered, the teen slammed shut the door leaving the 2 Ministry workers outside.

… … … …

"Good morning everyone." Harry greeted the seventh years, his second class of the day as soon as everyone was sat. Glory had taken seat at the back of the classroom and had casted several charms so the students wouldn't register her presence.

"Good morning." Almost everyone said as greeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today you'll hate my guts and curse my name, my family and everything and everyone in my family tree for the last 6 past generations." Harry announced everyone with a wide smirk. Then he added: "Today, you'll have to duel against me and survive for 5 minutes."

"And why shall we hate you?" Cho asked as confused as everyone else, Glory included.

"Because in those 5 minutes, you won't be able to do 2 single things: you won't attack me back and neither you'll be able to use ANY spell/charm/whatever that was learnt on any Defense class ever. You'll have to survive using what you learnt at Charms and Transfigurations for the past 7 years." The teen announced with his wide smirk.

"You must be kidding us!" Someone exclaimed, looking at him as if he had gone insane.

"No, not kidding. But to make it interesting to all of you, whoever lasts 5 minutes at least, I'll give 50 points. And I'll add 10 more for every other minute that you don't go down." Harry said to everyone.

"You are insane, Potter!" Someone else exclaimed.

"I am, aren't I?" The teen said with another smirk. Then he turned serious and went on: "I'll only use basic spells: stunners, disarming, things like that so don't worry."

"And if we last 5 minutes?" Katie asked seriously.

"You'll be able to attack me, but I'll upgrade my attacks too." He said seriously too.

The students looked at each other, deciding what to do. Everyone agreed and nodded to him.

"We are on." Katie announced and her friend nodded.

… … … …

For when the duels ended, almost all of them had cursed Harry Potter and name of his family at least 10 times each. Of the 14 students on the class, most of them didn't reach to the third minute.

Only 6 had lasted 5 minutes at least, but 4 didn't last too much longer. The 2 who held the duel for the most time were Cho and Katie.

The Asian girl lasted 7 minutes and 25 seconds, before he disarmed her and won the duel.

The Chaser had made her friend sweat to beat her, although it was a close duel. Both threw spells and curses to each other for 10 minutes and 50 seconds, before the seeker took her down with a very well aimed stunner.

"Ok. Let's start with the bad news: most of you lasted very little time. But don't worry, we'll work on that. This is just our first class together and I needed to see how good you were dueling under different circumstances than the normal ones. So take it easy." Harry told the whole class, 10 minutes after he finished the duel against Katie, that had been the last, and he recovered his breath.

"The good news is despite the little time you lasted, you did well." He said before he told Katie: "Remind me that to have you always on my side and not against me at any battle, will you?"

"I made you sweat, right?" Katie asked laughing, as all the others used that joke to relax a bit and laughed too,

"You did." Harry said with a smile before he awarded the points he had promised to the students who lasted 5 minutes at least. Of course Cho and Katie got the most: 70 and 100 points to each of them. Then he told them: "Let's begin with the Patronus now, ok?"

While Harry gave them the same explanation that the sixth years had received, Annabelle Glory watched in silence from her seat. She had to admit that the teen had caused a great impression on her.

He could act as any other teenager towards the other students, but at the same time, he made himself to be respected as Teacher. He made sure that the students worked and participated on the class, encouraging to the shiest ones to speak. He explained everything all the times that it was needed. And he also knew the subject.

She looked up from her notes, when she heard someone exclaiming in awe and saw the Stag, that she presumed it was Harry's Patronus, and had to admit that it was beautiful.

After the theory, he made them start to practice with the memories that they had written. He gave them tips, if he saw that it wasn't too powerful and helped them to focus.

"Listen." Harry said a few minutes before the end of the class, and making everyone to stop: "It took me a couple of months to master it being 13 and doing my practices with a Boggart that took form of Dementor. So, relax. This is just your first try and we have more than a month to do this, ok?" Everyone nodded as the bell rang signaling the end of the class, and then he added: "See you on Wednesday, if I'm not fired and I still teach."

"We'll cross the fingers for that, Potter!" One of the Slytherins said and everyone laughed.

"I'm touched for that." The teen said placing his right hand on his heart and bowing to them while they left. Once he was alone with Glory, he called Dobby and asked a few aspirins. After drinking one, he asked: "What's your opinion?"

"It was interesting." Glory said with a nod.

"They are out of shape, just like everyone else at the classes." Harry said suddenly, and continued: "With the second and third years, I have to start from zero. The fourth years are only a little better, but not too much and that's because they had a good teacher who didn't care too much about theory and all his classes were practical."

"Is it that bad?" Annabelle asked concerned.

"It's worse. All the students who got a good grade last year didn't get it exactly because Umbridge was a good Professor. Her method was simple: no practice because everything can be fixed talking." The teen said with a snort. Then he added: "And let's not talk about her decrees."

"And she wants to be back." Glory commented.

"Why do you think that more than the 85 percent of the students announced that they wouldn't continue taking the subject if she was back?" Harry asked with a twisted smile, and then he added: "Welcome to the war, because you and your Department had got caught in the middle of one. And no matter who wins it, you lose."

Before she answered his statement, which was starting to seem too true for her liking, Aileen came into the room crying and went to him, taking both by surprise.

"What happened?" Harry asked worriedly. Aileen tried to answer but started to hyperventilate and couldn't make a sound. He asked: "Is it an attack?" At her nod, he asked: "Where is your inhaler? Do you have it here?"

She shook her head and said: "Dorm… Bed table."

"DOBBY!" Harry shouted calling the House elf, which popped in a moment later. "Go to the fourth year dorm at Ravenclaw and find a little thing that is on Aileen's bed table and bring it now!" The teen said before he described what the Elf needed to look for. The elf disappeared and returned a minute later with the object. Harry took it and put it on her mouth immediately.

"Do you want me to call Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Potter?" Glory asked him seriously.

"She had an asthma attack, nothing else." The young teacher explained, while Aileen started to recover and he asked what had happened. She took a parchment from her robes and gave it to her boyfriend, who read it quickly. When he finished it, he muttered very angrily: "I'll kill someone!"

On that moment, the door was opened and Dumbledore entered along Minerva, Delores and Percy. He helped Aileen up and took her to his quarters, before asking Dobby to take food for her and to keep an eye on her till he returned inside.

"Is everything ok?" Minerva asked the teen as soon as he returned to his classroom and the group moved into his office.

"She had an asthma attack and didn't have her inhaler with her." Harry explained her. In that moment, Hermione knocked the door and he excused himself for a second: "Aileen is on my quarters and had an asthma attack. Make her company till I can free myself out of this."

"What happened?" The prefect asked worried and her friend showed her the parchment. After reading it, she muttered a curse under her breath.

"We talk later, ok? But don't tell anything about this to anyone." He said and she nodded assuring him that she wouldn't. He sighed and returned inside. He sat down at his private chair and told Umbridge: "Let's cut the crap, I'm fed up of your games. You want my post, win it."

"What do you mean?" Delores asked furious.

"A duel: you against me with no seconds in front of the whole school. The winner gets the post. The loser quits to everything: you to the Ministry and me to the School." The teen said very seriously.

"That's ridiculous!" Percy shouted as Delores paled at the suggestion.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weatherby." Harry told Percy before turning to Umbridge again and told her: "Of course you can decline, but then I could start talking to the media and I wonder what the people might think about certain detentions or activities you did last year. And that won't help the Minister. And he'll try to save his ass first of all and will sacrifice anyone who might represent a risk for him. Any guess who will leave first once I talk?"

"I would place my bet on her." Minerva commented with a smile.

"Only an idiot would do it otherwise." Harry said with a sneer. Then he continued: "Of course you could say no, but…"

"But what?" Everyone asked.

"Xeno Lovegood has tried to get an interview with me since he heard I would teach Defense. I could call him and who knows what I could tell him. I'm sure that an interview with me saying a lot of things that has happened during the last few years, would make him to triplicate the issued printed for that time. And nowadays, the Quibbler has more credibility than the Prophet. I wonder what could happen." The teen said shrugging his shoulders.

"I wonder the same." Minerva commented with a thin smile.

"And although you can continue getting so many complains about my classes, let me remind you that a testimony of a person who heard a version and wasn't at the Classroom, can't be used as evidence. And a not so good lawyer might force you to reveal the source, as anonymous testimonies can only remain like that for just a time." Harry continued talking before he said to Glory: "Don't worry, everyone knows who sends them. It's the same guy who tried to start a boycott and only got 13 supporters. And 2 of them begged me to return here. So I wouldn't bet for it to last beyond Monday."

"Why on Monday?" Annabelle asked arching an eyebrow.

"That's when I have classes with the third years again." Harry explained her with a smile. Then everyone heard a knock at the door and Hermione entered.

"I need you for a minute." The Prefect said very seriously.

"Give me a second and I'll be there." The Professor said with a nod and his friend left. He turned to Delores and said: "I'll leave in a minute. If I don't have an answer for then, I make the floo call. You choose."

"I'll love to snap your wand when I defeat you, Potter!" Umbridge said furious as she left with Percy.

"Are you sure that this is intelligent?" Dumbledore asked Harry very seriously, as the group left the Office and the teen headed to his Quarters to see what the matter was.

"Maybe it isn't, but unless I find a way to control the situation, we'll be caught in a war all the time. And my only worry, has been, is and will be Voldemort. I don't care about the MOM." The teen stated before he entered on his rooms and closed the door.

"If someone asks you to bet on a winner, Annabelle, don't bet against him EVER." Minerva told the other witch as they walked for lunch.

"Not even drunk I would make that mistake, Minerva." The Head of the DOME said with sarcasm, before she took the seat that was reserved for the Defense's teacher.

"Why do I feel that Gryffindor earning 150 points, Ravenclaw getting 120 and Slytherin winning 100 since breakfast, is somehow connected to DADA?" Albus muttered suddenly and watching the clocks that showed the Houses' points.

"Actually, it is connected." Glory said with a smile before she told the staff about the special duels at Harry's class with the seventh years.

"He surely has very interesting ideas to use in class." Vector commented to her colleagues.

Suddenly everyone saw Harry's stag running towards Flitwick and the Patronus delivered a whispered message to him. One second later, the Head of Ravenclaw left the Hall in a rush. Then the stag turned around and announced: "Class of Defense today is being suspended for the afternoon."

"I have an announcement to make today." Albus said standing suddenly and every one at the Hall fell silent to hear. "Tonight at Hogwarts there will be a duel between Mr. Potter and Madam Umbridge for the post as Defense Professor. Obviously the suspension of classes is due to that."

"He did what?" Pomona asked Minerva in shock, as everyone whispered at each other.

"Potter wants to finish this once for all." Minerva said with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

The portrait from Harry's quarters opened itself a few minutes after he had send his Patronus with the messages and Flitwick entered. The teen showed him the parchment that Aileen had shown him and told him that she had just received another letter, but neither him not Hermione knew what it was about.

"She was paler than a ghost after reading it. That's why I called you. Luna told me that you are the only one besides her who knows Aileen's story." Harry said worriedly as the tiny man finished reading the first parchment and muttered more than one or two curses.

"You did well calling me." Filius said before he asked where she was.

"She's on my room. I told her to take a nap in my bed." Harry said pointing to the door.

Flitwick nodded and went there. He entered and left a few moments later with a sigh. He joined the 2 teens at the table and both waited in silence.

"How much do you know about her home life, Mr. Potter?" The Charms Professor asked seriously.

"Luna told me her mother died when she was a baby and that her father remarried a couple of times and that she has a couple of step siblings." Harry said remembering what little both girls had told him about his girlfriend's life.

"That pretty much sums up everything." Flitwick said with a nod before he added: "Her father's latest wife is the mother of a student that is well known for trying to get power through men. I'm sure you can understand what I mean."

"She goes to bed with whoever can get her a better position in anything or anywhere." Harry said with a nod, and then he understood: "And who's better to open any door than me?"

"Who's the student, Professor?" Hermione asked, as she knew that this bad news.

"Is she a Gryffindor?" Harry asked him suddenly. When Flitwick nodded, he said: "I know who she is."

"Who?" Hermione asked confused and worried that a Gryffindor would try to hurt Harry.

"Romilda Vane, right?" Harry asked the tiny Professor who nodded once more. Then the teen asked with a sigh: "Can't I have a fucking break once in my life?"

"She already…?" Hermione started to ask as her eyes grew wide.

"I wouldn't bet against it." Aileen said joining the trio. Then she told her boyfriend: "Be VERY careful with her. That whore is capable of ANYTHING to get what she wants. And now she wants YOU."

"How busy is the gay market at the School? I should consider seriously changing teams." Harry said with sarcasm as the other 3 laughed and he shouted: "I'm serious!"

"And we are sure of that, Harry." Aileen said kissing his lips. Then he asked what he and Hermione were up to this time.

"I challenged Umbridge to a duel in front of the whole school. The winner teaches DADA and the loser leaves their actual post." Harry explained both Ravenclaws.

"DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND?" Aileen shouted to him as loud as she could.

"Have you ever seen me sane?" Harry asked Hermione with irony.

"Probably, the day I met you at the train. That's the only in which I saw you having common sense and logic. After that, I never did." Hermione said very seriously to her best friend.

"And she knows me better than anyone at the school. So, my sanity is something gone a looooooooooooooooooong time ago." Harry informed Aileen who looked at them furious.

"Do you have a plan to duel her?" Filius asked the teen, before her student could continue shouting her boyfriend. And he knew that when she did so, her voice could reach the volume of an opera singer!

"Yes, but it's not intelligent." Hermione said with a sigh, before she added: "His plan is to tire her out and then counter attack."

"You are planning to do something like what you did with the seventh years?" Flitwick asked curious, and then he explained: "Madam Glory told us after we saw the points that had been added since breakfast."

"The idea is pretty much the same." Harry said before he explained both girls what they talked about.

"I don't get the idea." Aileen said confused.

"It's simple: doing that, Umbridge will lose the focus and her attacks will be erratic. For when Mr. Potter starts to attack, she won't be able to do much and her attacks will be desperate." Filius explained both girls, while the raven haired boy nodded.

"She'll try to end it soon. If I can hold her attacks, she'll lose." Harry explained.

"Can it work?" Hermione asked Flitwick, not so sure of the idea.

"It's not the best plan of action, but it might be successful. The chances are 50/50. If Mr. Potter starts to attack too early or too late, he'll have problems. If he does it on time, he might win." The former Dueling Champion said after thinking for a few minutes.

"It's insane!" Aileen shouted furious.

"I know it, but it's the only way to get her on jail. As long as she has her job as Undersecretary, she can't be touched." Harry told her very seriously.

"I have to agree that this doesn't look like as a good idea. There are too many things that could go wrong, Mr. Potter." Flitwick commented to the teen.

"I know it, but I've been in worst situations before, with less time to practice, having to face something worst and with all the odds against me, but at the end I was victorious." Harry said seriously.

"Such as?" Aileen asked curious and confused.

"Hermione, please tell our guests at what time of what day I mastered the summoning charm that I used on the first task of the Tournament." The Professor asked his best friend with a smile.

"We practiced it till 2 a.m. of the same night before the Task. He was able to cast it a few hours BEFORE he had to use it." The Prefect said very seriously.

"Can that situation be considered as the one I mentioned?" Harry asked both arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, Professor, we are serious about that. I helped him to master it the whole day as he only had less than 24 hours to create a plan for the Task." Hermione told Flitwick as he seemed as he didn't believe the duo.

"I still think this is a VERY bad idea." Aileen commented to her boyfriend.

"It's still very far from being the worst of the year. I heard one crazier: to teach the Patronus to the Aurors." Harry said kissing her.

"Is he…?" Filius asked Hermione, who shook her head.

"It seems that that was the reason why Madam Bones was here last Wednesday: to ask him that." The brunette said with a shrug.

In that moment the portrait was opened again and Dumbledore entered.

"Is everything ok?" Albus asked the tiny Professor.

"I handle that situation." Flitwick assured him, and the Headmaster nodded as all answer. He was aware of her family's history and suspected that the urgent call from Harry was related to something from that side.

"Filius, I need you to raise the wards for the ring." The aged wizard informed the Professor, who nodded.

"Will you be ok?" Filius asked her student, who nodded. He turned to his colleague and said: "Send me your Patronus in case of problems of any kind." Harry nodded and both wizards left.

"What classes do you 2 have today?" Harry asked both girls.

"First, I have class you and then a free period." Hermione said, before she added: "And seeing you cancelled yours, now I have the free afternoon."

"First class is Charms, which will be probably cancelled too and History, in which Binns will barely notice my absence as usual." Aileen said with a snort.

"Then suit yourself because we have a long afternoon ahead." Harry said seriously.

… … … …

Fudge didn't consider it as a good idea and had tried to convince Dumbledore to talk Harry out of the duel. The headmaster passed the message to the teen, who stormed into Albus' Office a few moments after he received the note sent with a House Elf.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Harry asked Fudge shouting as soon as he saw the Minister.

"Mr. Potter, I don't think…" Fudge started to say with a nervous tone, as Dumbledore watched the scene in silence. He knew better than trying to get in Harry's path when the teen was furious!

"DON'T THINK, FUDGE! YOU ARE NOT GOOD AT IT!" The Professor shouted as furious as ever. Then he lowered his voice and said: "Cancel it, Fudge, and I go to talk with Xeno Lovegood and I say all I know. And that will be your doom and you know it."

"You can't threaten me! I'm the Minister!" Fudge shouted standing up and facing Harry.

"A minister whose post is too shaky and it depends of me not speaking, Fudge. Because I know a lot of things." Harry said before he started to number: "The arrest of Hagrid and Dumbledore in Second Year just to prove you were doing something. And let me remind you who was there too: Lucius Malfoy. Also, there is the time when you ignored my claims of Sirius Black being an innocent man. Innocence that was proved a short time ago let me remind you. Also there is the matter of the denying of Voldemort's return. You can add to that list the claim of Cedric Diggory's death being an accident. And I can continue, Fudge. So don't try me." The teen said before he left the Office slamming the door.

"You buried your own grave, Cornelius." Dumbledore said seriously and ordering Fudge to leave.

"Albus, you have to stop this!" Fudge begged near the tears.

"I can't, and even if I could, I wouldn't. You and Delores pissed him off, Cornelius, now deal with it." Dumbledore said kicking out Fudge of the Office.

"Are you sure that Potter knows what he's doing, Dumbledore?" One of the paintings asked him seriously.

"Wish I knew, Phineas, wish I knew." Albus said with a tired tone of voice.

… … … …

That night, the school was full of people as the news of the duel got spread and no one wanted to lose the fight between Harry and Umbridge, specially knowing the hate that existed between both!

The tables had disappeared and at the center of the Hall was ring to hold the duel. Chairs had been placed all around the Hall so everyone could see it without problems.

The complete Order had gone to see it and the twins went to say hi to the other teens and saw Ginny writing down something on a parchment.

"I bet 10 Galleons for 25 minutes." Luna said to her friend, who checked the list and wrote something.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked to her daughter in an angry tone of voice.

"I take care of the betting pool: how long the duel will last. We thought making one about the winner, but only 5 people made their bets for the Toad, so no chance." The redhead said with a shake of head.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked Ginny and checking the odds: most of people had bet for less than 10 minutes, and Luna's was the longest with 25. The werewolf thought for a minute and made his bet for 20 minutes. Then he asked about the other betting pool that was started that week: the one of when Albus would ask Harry to teach Defense in a permanent way,

"Don't remind me of that one! It's closed already!" Ginny said in an angry whisper before she added: "Dumbledore did it on Wednesday but no one knows it."

"And where is Harry?" Remus repeated his questions, as she continued taking bets and some students said hi to him.

"He's at his quarters with Hermione and Aileen. Or that's where they were a while ago." Ginny said before she whispered seriously: "Keep mom away from them. They are angry with her for some reason." The former teacher arched an eyebrow and the Prefect shrugged her shoulders.

"How are the odds?" Bill asked his sister, who showed him the list.

"Is it me or everyone thinks this won't last long?" Charlie commented to Ginny, who laughed.

"You should see the bets that I got for how bad will Umbridge end. Most people just described it with one word: dead." The fifth year said with a smile.

"I hope that this is legal, Miss Weasley." Amelia Bones commented seeing what the girl was doing.

"It is as long as the pool is not done by an adult and yes by a student." Ginny commented, as she wrote down another bet and took the money. Then she told Bones pointing to the twin: "They checked the rules a few years back and found out that it's one of the very, very, very, very, very few rules that they couldn't break."

"And not because we didn't want!" The twins said at the same time with wide smile.

"Why are the seventh years betting for so long?" Remus asked suddenly checking the list and seeing that all of them had bet for no less than 15 minutes.

"It seems it had to do with his class with them today: Harry had them dueling against him, and they couldn't attack or use any spell learnt in Defense for 5 minutes. From what I heard, only 6 lasted more than that time. Katie was the longest and they dueled for almost 11." The redhead said, repeating what she had learnt that day about the points that 3 of the Houses had earned.

"He had them doing what?" Rufus Scrimgeour, the Chief of the Aurors, asked arching an eyebrow.

"That's what I heard." The Prefect said with a smile and a shrug of shoulders, as she continued taking bets. Then she turned to the twins and told them: "Harry wants to talk to you after the duel. He has a new business for you."

"What kind of business?" Everyone asked curious.

"The only thing that he was that it would include Galleons, his classes and mom being happy." Ginny said as all answer, before she added: "I have no idea what that meant, and Hermione was as confused as me." Then she turned to Amelia and told her: "He wants to meet you too. I think it has something to do with some idea of yours."

"Did he say something about that?" Bones asked seriously.

"He said that he had several conditions that needed to be discussed." Ginny said before she added: "Unless you'll join this betting pool. I have a job to do." Without another word, she left.

"What did you ask him?" Rufus asked Amelia, as curious as all the ones who didn't know about the proposal.

"I want him to teach the Patronus to the Aurors. As far as I know, he's one of the few people around who can cast one." Amelia said with a sigh.

"Is that a wise idea?" Rufus asked confused.

"How many Aurors can cast a Corporeal Patronus?" She asked him with an arched eyebrow. Then she answered her own question: "None. And if he can try to teach it to the students from Sixth and Seventh, I think he could do it too to the Aurors."

"Who taught him and why can't that person do it too?" Bill asked curious.

"I was the person who gave him the lessons." Remus answered, before he added: "And I'm not very fond of the idea of spending more time than necessary at the Ministry."

"That's a good reason." Charlie commented with irony.

Then everyone stopped talking as Umbridge entered the Hall and went to the ring, where Filius Flitwick stood waiting to start the duel.

Then the lights were gone and music started to sound. All the muggleborn students recognized the song as 'The Eye of the Tiger' from the Rocky Movies and they started to sing it:

'Risin' up straight to the top

Had the guts, got the glory

Went the distance

Now I'm not gonna stop

Just a man and his will to survive

The eye of the tiger!'

Then everyone saw Harry walking to the ring being followed by Aileen on his right and Hermione on the left. He kissed both and entered the ring.

"Rules are the next:" Flitwick said as soon as both were facing each other: "No Dark Arts. No Unforgivables. The Duel will end when one of you is unconscious or surrenders. Are these rules clear?" He asked both, who nodded back and he shouted: "Bow and start!"

Both duelers bowed to each other and the battle started!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

Before Umbridge had the chance to throw her first spell, Harry threw his silently: immediately, all the ring was surrounded in mist that didn't allow anyone to see inside.

"What are you playing, Potter?" The witch shouted, before attacking with a disarming spell against where the teen had been standing.

"You missed! Weren't you taught about proper aim?" Harry teased her.

"Don't run and show the face!" Delores shouted attacking again.

"Please, are you really so stupid to believe that you'll defeat me with so weak spells?" The teen laughed, before he continued teasing: "You can't beat me and everyone knows it! You are nothing but a coward!"

"Insolent brat!" Umbridge shouted as she continued attacking, this time using spells that bordered the dark.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" The teen went on saying: "And sure as hell much better that your attempt with the Dementors! What a failure!"

"That damn plan was perfect!" Umbridge shouted angrier than ever and obviously forgetting where she was, as she continued: "Those beasts should have killed you!"

"But you missed one detail: I can cast the Patronus and that wasn't in your plans so you had to go to that hearing. But that failed too!"

"That damn Squib!" Umbridge shouted finally losing her temper and now using dark spells as the teasing continued.

"But not even at Hogwarts you could success: everything failed! Just as you! The blood quill couldn't keep me quiet! Those decree just made me stronger and you looked weaker! You were just a failure!" Harry shouted laughing.

Then Delores did the unthinkable, the thing that would make a crack in everything: "CRUCCIO!"

Harry screamed in pain just before Flitiwick entered the ring with Amelia Bones, Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape and Pomfrey. The Headmaster waved his wand and the mist was gone.

"Expelliarmus. Stupefy." Harry Potter said waving his wand lazily from behind the Undersecretary and disarming and stunning her. Her wand flew to him and he snapped it in 2 and threw the pieces to her feet.

"Potter, are you ok?" Minerva asked worried while going to him with Poppy.

"She never hit me. I was standing behind her all the time." Harry assured them before turning to Amelia and saying very seriously: "Get her out of the School before I do justice on my own hands. And few people will try to stop me."

"SHACKLE AND TAKE HER TO A HOLDING CELL!" Amelia Bones ordered Tonks and Shacklebolt, not wanting to see if he would do it or not.

"Is it safe to presume that I won't get more visits from your Department?" Harry asked Madam Glory, who nodded with a smile. Then he turned to the students and announced: "The insane idea will last till the end of the year. You'll have a Professor till the exams."

"Did Dumbledore already ask you?" Someone asked thinking in the betting pool.

"He did it 2 days ago." Harry said with a smile, before turning to the twins and Madam Bones: "Why don't we move to my quarters as I need to talk to you all?"

"Let's go." Amelia nodded and the 4 started to walk when the Order, plus Aileen, ran to him.

"Bastard!" Aileen shouted slapping his face before kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, baby." Harry said laughing as they broke the kiss.

"So cute!" Fred said to his twin with dreamy eyes,

"They look adorable!" The other twin said.

"Guys, look down." Charlie suggested to the twins, who did and saw the couple's wands aimed to their private parts.

"Ok we get the message!" The 2 redheads exclaimed while everyone else laughed.

"I told you, these 2 just need a bit of subtle education." Harry told his girlfriend, then turned to Ginny and asked: "Did you win money this time or I need to worry about your anger again?"

"The only people who won some money were from seventh year. They said something about your class." The redhead said shrugging her shoulders.

"That was another twisted experiment." Harry said with a smile.

"How are the classes?" Remus asked curious to know the answer.

"I can define the first 4 years with a word: DISASTER." The teen stated very seriously.

"It can't be that bad." Bill said confused, and not sure if to believe it or not.

"It's worse. Neither the second or third years saw anything practical in the class. And the fourth years saw a bit with the fake Moody. I have to start from scratch with them. The fifth years are a bit better, but just a bit." Harry explained everyone seriously.

Everyone turned to Ginny, Luna and Aileen who nodded their agreement to his words.

"My plans are from a class to the other. Only with the last 2 years I can make some long term plans and that's because I am aware of how advanced they are." The teen finished the explanation and rubbed his temples.

"I must have my classes' plans somewhere. Do you want them?" Remus asked seriously, seeing that Harry would REALLY need some advice and help.

"Please, that would save me a bit of time." Harry said with a nod of thanks. Then he turned serious and told Molly: "I'll say this only once and make sure you get the message: If you EVER dare to send a letter like the last one you sent me, I swear on my parents' grave that you'll wish you never heard my name. Am I clear?"

"Harry…" Mrs. Weasley started to say but Harry cut her off.

"AM I FUCKING CLEAR OR NOT?" The teen roared in her face. Everyone backed away as they could see the anger, while Molly nodded in fear. Then he said: "Good. I knew we would understand each other on that matter."

"What happened?" Everyone asked as they finally arrived to the teen's rooms and the portrait opened.

"You 3 get in." Harry said to the twins and Amelia, ignoring the question. Then he turned to Hermione and said: "Please tell McGonagall that I need to talk to her as soon as she's free."

"What about?" The brunette asked arching an eyebrow.

"Tell her that it's about an idea of mine that involves this pair of idiots." Harry said pointing to the twins.

"Do you want me to return later or we have breakfast?" Aileen asked her boyfriend.

"Come back tomorrow. I need to talk to her tonight." Harry said pointing to Hermione, who nodded and left to find the Head of Gryffindor.

"See you at breakfast." Aileen said kissing him, before the teen entered and the portrait closed.

… … … …

"What happened with mom?" The twins asked as soon as the 4 were alone.

"Drop that matter, ok?" Harry told them very seriously, and the 2 redheads nodded. Then he turned to Bones and said: "I'll teach your Aurors, but with conditions."

"Which ones?" Amelia asked getting serious, at the same time that Minerva and Albus entered and sat too.

"First: it will be optional. I don't want anyone to be there forced to do something they don't want to learn or can't accept who teaches it." Harry started to list, before he elaborated: "For rebellious people who don't like me as a teacher, I have enough with the students to add adults too."

"I can accept that." Amelia said with a nod, as she could clearly understand the reasons.

"Second: I'll have the power to kick out anyone of the class if I see that the person is neither interested or doesn't take the class seriously. The reasons are the same that with the other." Harry said and Amelia nodded once more. Then he added the last condition:

"Third and last: anyone that was kicked or refused to take the course, won't be able to join it later."

"Have you thought of a schedule and when do you want to start?" Amelia said, agreeing to the conditions.

"We can do it either on any weekday at night or at Saturday's mornings." Harry said after thinking for a few moments and then adding: "Any time after Monday."

"I'll work a schedule based on the times you said and I'll owl you." Amelia said with a nod standing to leave.

"Madam?" Harry called. When Bones turned, he gave her a piece of paper and said: "Keep a close eye on this person."

"Any special reason?" Amelia asked, checking the name: 'Katie Bell'.

"I might be wrong, but that person might have a great future at the Auror Corps." The teen said with a smile.

"I'll do that. Thanks for the advice." Amelia said, with interest in the name now. She remembered the girl as one of the teens that had been with Harry healing students at Hogsmeade after the attack and there was no one better than the Professors to suggest possible members of the Law Enforcements. With a last nod to the teens and the Professors, she left the room.

"Ok, what's your idea with them?" Minerva asked Harry as soon as the 5 were alone.

"I want you 2 back in my classroom." Harry said very seriously to the twins.

"You mean as students?" The redheads asked, as shocked as the 2 Heads of the school.

"Yes, as students. I want both of you to sit in my classroom and to take your Defense NEWTS at the end of the year." The teen said without a trace of joke on his voice.

"We dropped Hogwarts!" Fred said.

"We can't take the NEWTS!" George added.

"You can, as the OWLs are the only obligatory exams for any student. The NEWTS are optional and can be taken at any moment." Dumbledore informed the redheads.

"And if you sit and pass the Defense NEWTS, you get this." Harry said giving them a piece of paper, before adding: "Each of you."

"What about the shop?" Fred asked, seeing the amount with GREAT interest.

"You would be here twice a week, 2 hours each time. Surely you can hire someone for that time." Harry said seriously. Then he asked Minerva: "How many Advanced Courses can they take?"

"Unless I'm wrong, it is DADA, Transfigurations and Charms." McGonagall said, looking at the twins, who nodded.

Harry took the paper again, scratched the number and wrote another one before giving it back. The twins looked at the number and their eyes grew wide.

"That's what you'll get if you take and pass the NEWTS of the 3." Harry said very seriously.

"And if we don't?" Fred asked curious.

"You can say goodbye to the idea that you told me the other day." The teen said with a smile.

"Bastard!" The twins exclaimed angrily.

"And if you do it, I become officially your business partner. And you won't have to hide the secret investor any longer." Harry added with a wide smile.

"Quidditch?" Both twins asked Minerva, who now realized that those 2 would take the exams and be back at the School.

"We need Beaters." Harry told Minerva, remembering the disaster of their last match, when the new ones couldn't hit the Bludger properly.

"If you don't miss the classes and hand the schoolwork, you can play." McGonagall said after thinking for a few minutes.

"You have a deal!" The twins exclaimed shaking Harry's hands.

"Make sure that I don't end up regretting this." The teen said with a threatening tone of voice, before both redheads nodded and left.

"You'll regret this sooner or later, you know that right?" Albus asked with a smile.

"I do." Harry said with a sigh, before Hermione entered.

"Why were the twins shouting something like: 'we are back'?" The Prefect asked her best friend, arching an eyebrow.

"I convinced them to finish the School." The Professor said with a smile.

"We'll leave you alone." Minerva announced, before she and Dumbledore left the room as Hermione looked at Harry as if he had grown another head.

… … … …

"Chaos at Hogwarts!" The twins were chanting when both returned to Grimmauld Place right after leaving the school.

"I'm sure that I'll regret this question: what did Harry want with you 2?" Remus asked getting ready for the worse, and with those 3 involved, it could be ANYTHING.

"He wants us…"

"… To return to Hogwarts!"

"You mean as students?" Bill asked arching an eyebrow,

"Yes!" The twins shouted with a wide smile.

"I'll regret this question more than Remus with his: why are you so happy?" Arthur asked, fearing what the 3 were scheming.

"He'll pay us…"

"… 10000 Galleons…"

"… For sitting…"

"… Taking…"

"… And passing…"

"… The NEWTS exams for Defense…"

"… Charms…"

"… And Transfigurations!"

"And also…"

"… He'll become…"

"… Our business partner…"

"… And not secret investor…"

"… Officially from now on!"

"I knew I would regret the question!" Both Lupin and Arthur exclaimed after they finished hearing the twins' explanation, while everyone else looked shocked by this news.

"Let me see if I get this straight." Charlie said to his siblings: "Harry was the one who gave you the money that was used to open the shop, right?"

"It was the bag of Galleons…"

"… That he won at the Tournament!"

"And now he wants you to return to Hogwarts and will pay you if you pass your NEWTS exams? Did I get it right?" The second eldest Weasley asked.

"Yes!" The twin chorused.

"And you will do it?" Bill asked curiously, and the twins nodded to him.

"What about the shop?" Remus asked arching an eyebrow.

"We'll need to hire someone…"

"… For the days when we…"

"… Have to attend classes!"

"Do any of you know what happened between Harry and mom?" Bill asked the twins changing the subject,

"No idea!" The duo shook their heads, as confused as the others on that matter,

"What happened then?" Remus asked to no one in particular.

"My guess is that mom didn't approve his love relationship with this girl." Charlie commented to everyone.

"And she sent him a letter saying so?" Kingsley asked arching an eyebrow.

"You know mom!" The twins exclaimed.

"Didn't she learn anything from the disaster with Sirius?" Remus asked angrily.

"Looks like she didn't!" Bill said with a shake of his head.

AN: i know this wasn't my best chapter, but i have a bit of block, so when i can write a few pages of a fic i upload it. I haven't abbandoned any fic, but i have some problems around and will continue updating as soon as I'm done with any chapter. See u next!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

The next few days after the duel were chaotic as Fudge and Umbridge were both sent to Azkaban for a long list of crimes. The former Minister was sentenced to 15 years and his Undersecretary would never leave the prison alive.

Rufus Scrimgeour had been elected as the new Minister and made all the possible to show that the Ministry was working to take Voldemort and his followers down. There had been a lot of arrests since his election and the Aurors had been really busy.

Harry was reading the Prophet with his friends and looked at the article with some reluctance, that didn't pass unnoticed by the others.

"I'll save my opinion for later. I hope it's not just much ado about nothing." The teen said showing his doubts.

At that moment 2 owls arrived and landed next to him and Katie. Harry started to read his while the Chaser did the same. One moment later, she smacked his head hard.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked his friend arching an eyebrow.

"This!" Katie said furious and handed him the letter, that he read confused.

It was from her father and it told her that Amelia Bones had been making questions about her. He had found out that it looked like Harry Potter had said something about her but had no idea of what it was and the man was worried.

"I suggested your name to her as possible Auror, nothing else. How could I have known that she would make inquiries about you?" Harry said as defense as he tried to ease her anger.

"YOU WHAT?" Katie asked with a shout, shocked by his words.

"Yes, I said that you could be a good Auror and that she should keep an eye on you. Obviously she did that." Harry said shrugging his shoulders, before Katie smacked his head once. He asked: "What was that for?"

"Just my way to say thanks without having to worry about Aileen cursing me." Katie said with a smile that caused everyone to laugh.

The Ravenclaw had cursed more than a few girls that tried to flirt with Harry and all the female population of the School was now scared of her.

"When do you start to train the Aurors by the way?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Tonight I have my first class with them. Hopefully I won't get as many problems as I do with some people here." Harry said with a sigh.

"Did Malfoy try to return?" Ron asked his best friend.

"He asked Snape to convince Dumbledore to convince me to let him and his goons to return. But as I told the Headmaster, I had set my conditions to teach on the first day and he agreed to all of them. And one of those conditions was my right to ban any student from the classroom if he or she had left earlier. So now he couldn't retreat his decision or he should find a new teacher." The teen informed his friends.

"And it's easy to keep someone out than finding you a replacement." Ginny said laughing along everyone else.

Harry and his classes had become the favorite ones of all the students as he used different methods of teaching than the ones used by the rest of the Professors. DADA was far from being boring and the time had told everyone that Dumbledore's craziest idea had been on of the best he had taken in a LONG time when it came to the Professors of the subject,

"Do you have any other twisted ideas for classes?" Neville asked him curiously.

"I have one that I'll try to put in use soon. That as long as I can convince the Headmaster to let me use the Great Hall as a battlefield." Harry said with a shrug.

"Battlefield?" Minerva asked him, going to the Table in that moment and hearing his words.

"You don't want to know." Harry said with a smile before the bell rang and everyone went to class.

"What is he thinking at?" Filius asked Minerva when she commented what he had said.

"With his latest ideas, I'm not sure that I could guess it or that I would like the answer if I did." The Deputy Headmistress said as all the Professors went to their classrooms.

… … … …

That night, Harry used Dumbledore's fireplace to go to the MOM for his class.

"Something you should know before you leave, Harry." Albus said before the teen left. Then he explained: "Rufus has tried to arrange a meeting between you 2. So don't be surprised if he casually finds you."

"I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the warning." The young teacher said with a nod before leaving the Office.

When he landed at the Ministry's Atrium, he saw Tonks waiting for him. The Auror smiled and both started to walk to the lifter as soon as the teen had cleaned his clothes.

"Will you be there?" Harry asked as the lifter started to move.

"I'd love to, but Kingsley taught me the Patronus last year." The young woman said shaking her head. Then she added: "It's a Badger."

"Good for you then." Harry said with a smile, as he tried to hide his disappointment at not having a known and friendly face there.

"Don't worry, Harry, we found someone to replace us there. They asked permission to Madam Bones to attend the classes." Tonks said with a smile, as she guessed his thoughts.

"Who?" The teen asked confused, as the lifter arrived to destination and the doors were opened.

"Harry!" Someone exclaimed and ran to hug him. He saw Alicia and Angelina smiling to him as they took turns to greet him.

"Did you think that you could get rid of us so easily?" Alicia asked laughing as the 4 of them headed to Amelia's Office.

"We thought that you'd like to see some friends and as we couldn't finish the lessons about the Patronus at the DA, we decided that this would be a great chance to do both things." Angelina smiled to him, before they knocked the door and Amelia invited them in.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter." Amelia said shaking his hand and inviting everyone to take a seat.

"Madam, may I ask who was the person who taught you the meaning of the word 'subtleness'?" Harry asked with irony.

"May I ask the reason of the question?" Amelia asked arching an eyebrow.

"Your not so discrete inquiries about the person that I mentioned you at our last meeting, earned 2 smacks on my head this morning as said person got news of the same." Harry said with a twisted smile.

"How did she take the news?" Madam Bones asked with a curious smile as the other 3 women looked at them confused.

"The first smack was when the person got the news of your questions and the second came when I talked about our meeting." Harry said laughing. Then he explained to his old teammates: "I suggested to her the name of Katie as a good possible Auror and she asked questions about her to her father. You can imagine Katie's reactions."

"And she didn't hex you?" Alicia asked laughing, knowing too well that her old teammate could be very hot tempered when angry.

"No, she's too scared of my girlfriend to do something like that." Harry said laughing before he added: "As a matter of fact, Aileen has all the school terrified!" Then he told them about some of the incidents between Aileen and some of the female students.

"You really had it well hidden!" Alicia said, after all of them had laughed with his tales.

"I had my reasons then. And if it wasn't because I would be teaching, perhaps no one would have found out yet." Harry said before he explained both former students about the rules of the School about affairs between teachers and students. Then he asked with a twisted smile: "How much money did you lose on that bet?"

"I bet 10 Galleons for Ginny." Alicia said with a sigh,

"I bet 5 Galleons for Hermione." Angelina said.

"Bad luck, ladies!" The seeker said laughing.

"How are the classes?" Tonks asked him.

"Fine for now. I have their attention and now that everyone is sure that I won't leave the school soon, the things are working better." Harry said with a smile.

"The boycott is over then?" Amelia asked seriously, before Kingsley entered.

"Fortunately, it is. I have one less thing to worry about." The teen said with a sigh.

"Rufus is outside and wants to meet with him." The black Auror said to Amelia.

"Is he alone or with the media?" Harry asked rubbing his temples.

"Guess." Shacklebolt said with sarcasm. Then he added with a sneer: "And there's someone else that wants to meet and talk."

"Who?" Amelia asked arching an eyebrow.

"Adam Holster, his father in law." The Auror said still with his sneer.

"Follow me, ladies. It's show time!" Harry said with a twisted smile and leaving the Office with his former teammates.

"I don't like that smile for some reason." Tonks muttered to Shacklebolt, who seemed to think the same, as the trio left too.

… … … …

As Kingsley had said, the Minister was waiting outside with some reporters and someone holding a camera took a picture of him as soon as he left the office, blinding him with the flash.

Before anyone could say a word, the teen had his wand pointed to the man's balls and said: "Do that once more and say goodbye to your toys!"

"And he asked who taught me about being subtle?" Amelia asked Tonks and Shacklebolt with an arched eyebrow, as all the reporters backed away from him.

"Mr. Potter…" Rufus started to say, as he tried to use his best smile of a politician, but Harry ignored him and walked towards someone.

"Mr. Holster, I'll presume." The teen said with a smile, offering his hand.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter." Adam said with a nod and shaking his hand.

"I can see where Aileen got his eyes and good looking. You 2 really look alike." Harry said with a smile and taking a look at him. Aileen was the spitting image of her father, just as Harry was from his.

"I've been told that a lot, just as you have heard the same about you and James." Adam said with a nod, that the teen returned.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked curiously, and ignoring the media and the Minister.

"We met in some occasions. We were more acquaintances than anything else. We moved in some of the same circles around." Adam said with a nod. Then he turned serious and asked: "Which are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I would love to talk about that, but I don't think it's a chat to be held with so many witnesses around." Harry stated, pointing to the reporters and the man nodded. Then he added: "What do you say if we chat after I'm done with my class with the Aurors? And I'm almost late for it already." He added checking his watch.

"I'll be there." Adam said with a nod and left with a new shake of hands.

"Let's move, ladies. I don't want to be late for this." Harry said to his friends and left the Department with the 2 former chasers behind.

"Is it my imagination or he just ignored Rufus?" Tonks asked Shacklebolt, trying to hide a smile.

"It's your imagination. How could he ignore the Minister when he was standing right behind him with a lot of reporters around?" Amelia said with a sarcastic smile. She nodded to Rufus and followed the trio, with the 2 Aurors behind her.

… … … …

A lot of Aurors turned around when Harry entered with Alicia and Angelina. He nodded to the ones he knew and walked towards a desk.

"We start in ten minutes, ok?" The teen asked them, and received a nod as an answer. Then he started to count: "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Before he could reach until 0, the Minister and the reporters entered the room following Amelia and the 2 Aurors. There was also a black man that he didn't recognize and looked at his friends as asking if they knew him.

"Jack Bell, Katie's dad." Alicia said before he went to them and smiled to the 2 Chasers.

"There's nothing to worry about the inquiries, Mr. Bell. I suggested Katie's name to Madam Bones and nothing else. I never expected her lack of subtleness or discretion." Harry said with an ironic smile.

"This comes from the person who just threatened to remove the reproductive system to a photographer in front of the Minister of Magic, the Head of the DMLE, 2 Aurors and a lot of reporters as witnesses?" Amelia asked with sarcasm.

"No, that's my new found way to make diplomacy. I make sure that the other person gets the message with any misunderstanding." The teen said with a sweet smile and then added: "You've seen how successful it is."

"Interesting method you have there." Tonks said trying to hide her laughter.

"It works for me so why should I change it?" Harry said with a smile, before taking a look at the list of Aurors that would take the class. He turned to the Aurors and said: "When I call your name, raise the hand, say 'here', 'present' or whatever you want. I want to connect names to faces. Hopefully, I'll do it without mistakes for next class." They nodded and he started to call names and spent a few second seeing each face and memorizing it.

"I thought it was just for Aurors." Dawlish said, seeing Alicia and Angelina.

"They are here because they are friends of mine and they asked me permission to be in the class. Madam Bones agreed to it." Harry said seriously to everyone. Then he announced: "I'll say this only once: if anyone here is not comfortable with me or my way of teaching, the door is there. I won't force anyone to be here against their will. It's your choice. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Everyone said with a nod.

"Spread around the room and keep some distance between each other. I deal with a matter and we start." Harry announced and the 2 chasers went to stand somewhere. He turned to Amelia: "I know that Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt know the charm and won't be here. You know it too or will learn it with me, Madam Bones?"

"It's a great chance to learn something new so I'll join it." Madam Bones nodded and went to find a place, after ordering Kingsley to look for her in case of any emergency.

"Can I join it too?" Jack asked seriously, and Harry waved his hand to let him know that he had no problem.

"Minister, unless you plan to join us, I'll ask you to leave. Your presence represents some disturbance." Harry said seriously.

"Mr. Potter…" Rufus started to say, not used to be dismissed in that way.

"I'll be free to talk, as soon as I'm done with the task I was asked to do: teach the Patronus. When the class is over, we'll talk." The teen stated and pointed to the door. Rufus nodded and left along the reporters and the teen turned to see his 'students'.

"Will you talk to him later?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"I just remembered that tonight I have a staff meeting at Hogwarts. How fool of me to not have remembered when I talked to our Minister, right?" The teen asked with a sweet smile that caused several people to laugh. He turned serious and started to speak:

"The Patronus has 3 uses: it works against Dementors, Lethifolds and can also be used to deliver messages to people within a close range of distance. Depending of the source you read, this can be somewhere between the 900 meters and the 2 kilometers so it can be very useful and can be the most practical use that you may give it too."

"How so?" Someone asked confused.

"The Dementors are supposedly under the Ministry's control and unless they ally to the Dark Lord, you won't face one unless you are stationed at Azkaban. The Lethifolds are not common, so the chances of finding one are not high.

"Instead, if you are in a fight and you are surrounded and need back up, you can use it to warn anyone as there is not known way to stop it. There was a case in which a Patronus delivered a message even after the caster had died before sending it." Harry said before he added: "Let me give you an example.

"After the attack on Hogsmeade, Dumbledore told me that he didn't find out about it till the students that were evacuated, started to arrive to the school. If I had known how to send a message then, which I didn't, he would have been informed earlier or someone else would have received it too. The time that could have been saved, could have made a great difference even it wasn't more than a few minutes. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes." Everyone nodded, seeing his point and some of them agreed with it too.

"I'm going to say this once: this is not something that you'll learn in a day or two. It took me a couple of months to do it so don't get desperate if you can't get nothing else than a mist in the first few times." Harry said before turning to Shacklebolt and asked him: "How long did it take you to master it?"

"About 3 months, add or take a day." The black Auror said.

"More or less, the same time." Tonks said before her friend asked her.

"Tonks told me that she learnt it last year, and you, Kingsley?" Harry asked him.

"I was in my first year as Auror."

"What I'm trying to say is this: learning the Patronus is not something that will be done in a week, no matter how old you are. I was 13 and both of them were adults and it took us more than a month to master it. You'll have to be patient, ok?" Harry asked seriously.

Once more everyone nodded, and Harry started to explain what they had to do and all of them started to practice it. Harry asked both Aurors to help him and to move around giving tips and advices to the others.

… … … …

An hour later, the class was over and everyone started to leave the place. Harry stayed back for a few moments to talk with Amelia, Shack, Tonks and the Chasers.

"Madam, spread the word that if someone else wants to be here, I'll have no problems. I won't mind having more people here." Harry told Amelia who nodded and promised to do so. Then he asked them: "What's your opinion?"

"You were direct and spoke truthfully all the time, and that's something appreciated here." Tonks told him very seriously. Kingsley and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"A lot of people also liked that you set your grounds from the beginning and they got the message: do not mess around." Amelia added.

"Girls?" Harry asked the Chasers, who had seen him teaching the DA last year and wanted to see what they thought.

"You are more calm and not so nervous." Alicia said, before adding: "Perhaps it has to do with the fact that you don't have to worry about being caught and the experience you have as a teacher."

"Do we have to worry about Dawlish? He didn't look too happy with our presence." Angelina said to Amelia.

"Let's make a competition: some of my friends against Aurors of your choice. Let's say 10 against 10." Harry said suddenly before she could answer.

"With what intentions?" Amelia asked interested in the idea.

"A test: you would see in which grounds are the members of your team."

"Who would be your 10?" Tonks asked curious.

"It would be me, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, the twins, Katie, Aileen and Ginny. And in case you want to make 12 against 12, I add them." The teen said pointing to the Chasers.

"Let me think about it." Amelia said after thinking for a few moments.

"Hey, I have to go if I want to avoid Scrimgeour and his horde of reporters." Harry said checking his watch and knowing the Minister would enter sooner or later.

"Are you trying to avoid your in-law too?" Kingsley asked with a sneer.

"Tell him that I'll meet him next time." Harry said before he walked to a fireplace and returned to the School.

At that moment, Rufus entered with the reporters and looked for Harry. He looked at Amelia who was trying to hide a smile.

"He had a Staff's meeting at the School. And as a teacher, he couldn't miss it." Bones said with a smile, before all of them left, ignoring the Minister's disappointment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days after his first class with the Aurors, Harry gathered the oldest and most trustable members of the DA at his quarters. Everyone could figure out the reason of the call: there would be a Hogsmeade weekend in 2 weeks.

"I presume that all of you know or can suspect the reason for the call, right?" The teen asked as soon as the dinner was over. His absence, along his friends', from any meal at the Hall, had stopped raising questions long ago.

"The visit to Hogsmeade of the next week." Hermione said and everyone nodded.

"The logic says that LV won't attack again so soon. But being logical is not something that the Wizarding World is known for." Harry said with sarcasm.

"Amen to that!" The twins said laughing and everyone nodded to that.

"I want to make sure that another attack won't take us by surprise." Harry said returning to business: "We'll work on the same way we did last time.

"The first priority will be sending away the youngest student." Harry said before turning to the twins: "I want your fireplace open again that day. I'll talk to Rosmerta and both of your places will be the first stations of evacuation."

"You can count with us." The twins said with a serious nod.

"Susan, Ernie, Hermione and Luna, you 4 will work on watching their retreat again." He said to the 4, who nodded and then turned to Ron and Neville: "Our teams will have the same job: to hold them till our backup arrives. And hopefully this time, it won't take so long as now I can send messages with my Patronus."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Ron asked, before the portrait was opened and Albus and Minerva entered.

"I presume that you are making plans for the next Hogsmeade weekend." The Headmaster commented and everyone nodded.

"Although the logic says that there won't be a new attack so soon, I prefer to be ready." Harry said and the aged Professor nodded.

"Will you be working on the same way that last time?" Minerva asked and Harry nodded, explaining to both how the DA would move.

"May I make a suggestion?" Aileen asked, and Harry nodded to her: "Why don't you tell all the students to move always in big groups with older students as chaperons? It would make faster the evacuation if they are together."

"I like the idea. I'll pass the message to the Head of House to have it delivered." Albus said with a nod, as everyone agreed that it would save some time.

"We know that the twins and Rosmerta will have their fireplaces open in case they are needed. Is there any chance to have more? At least, the shops that we know that will have more visits." Ron asked the 2 Professors.

"I can talk and ask, but I can't make any promise on that." The Headmaster said with a sigh, as the idea was good and would also save time. During the last attack, the evacuation had lasted almost 40 minutes with only 2 fireplaces open. If they had more, the time would be reduced a lot and it would mean less risk for the students.

"Then we'll use what we have and if needed, we'll play by ear as the last time." Harry said and everyone nodded.

"Aurors?" Ernie asked.

"I'll talk to Madam Bones tomorrow when I have to go to the MOM and see if she has any idea for this. But surely, there will be Aurors there." Harry said with a nod.

"And they might make a mistake too." Hermione said suddenly. When everyone looked at her confused, she said: "They'll station too many Aurors for sure."

"And with that, they'll leave other locations too unprotected." Harry said as he saw her logic.

"That would be an invitation to a new attack." Minerva commented, as all of them realized it too.

"We'll talk tomorrow then." Harry said with a nod, before ending the meeting.

… … … …

The next day, Rosmerta was attending her bar when Harry and Aileen entered and went to her.

"You left the castle, Mr. Potter?" Rosmerta asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Actually I need 2 things: the fireplace and to talk to you for a minute." Harry said sitting down and Rosmerta joining them.

"Why my fireplace?" The witch asked curiously.

"Because I'm trying to avoid a meeting with the Minister and he expects me to go to the MOM through Hogwarts' floo connection, not from here." The teen said with a smile.

"What do you need from me?" Rosmerta asked seriously, and assuring them that she had no problem with both using her floo.

"There will be a Hogsmeade weekend next week, as you know." Here Rosmerta nodded and he continued: "We are trying to make sure that we are ready in case of any other nasty surprise."

"You think that there will be another attack?" One of the clients asked, as he went to the table and sat too. Harry recognized him as one of the clients that had helped the students' evacuation last time.

"If I have to think using the logic, there won't. But unfortunately, the wizarding world is not known exactly for using the logic and the common sense too often." The teen said with sarcasm.

"He got you there, Bill!" Rosmerta told her client laughing and the man raised his hands in surrender. Then she turned serious and asked: "You want me to do the same than last time?"

"I spoke with the twins yesterday and they assured that their fireplace will be open once more. We would appreciate if you do the same." Harry said with a nod.

"You can count on me for that." Rosmerta assured him very seriously. Then she turned to Bill and told him: "I want you and your cousin here too. You 2 do that and I will give you a free bottle of whiskey for each."

"You have a deal!" Bill said laughing and assuring her and Harry that he would be there too.

"If you excuse us, we need to go to the MOM." Harry said standing with Aileen and shaking hands with both adults.

… … … …

Tonks was with Dawlish at the Ministry Atrium when both teenagers arrived and both Aurors went to meet them.

"I LOATHE the floo." Harry muttered, cleaning his robes.

"You are early, Harry." Tonks said right before Aileen arrived too and started to clean her robes.

"Tonks, this is Aileen. Aileen, this is Tonks." The teen introduced both witches, who shook hands with a smile.

"I better go to meet Dad and you meet Madam Bones. When you are done, go to his Office, ok?" Aileen said to her boyfriend, who nodded and the witch went to the lifter.

"Oh, meeting your in-law for the first time, Harry?" Tonks teased him while the 3 went to another lifter and went to the DMLE.

"I can't avoid it forever, can I?" The teen said with a smile before the 3 headed to Amelia's office, where they found Bones meeting with Shacklebolt.

"You are early. You won't tell me that you are trying to avoid a meeting with the Minister, right?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"No, I have to meet with my girlfriend's father and I decided to have some time to do so." Harry said laughing and taking a seat. Then he turned serious and said: "I need to talk to you about the Hogsmeade weekend of the next week."

"Do you expect another attack?" Dawlish said with sarcasm.

"No, but I prefer to worry too much in advance than regretting too late." Harry said seriously before adding with a twisted smile: "After all, the wizarding world is not exactly known for showing a lot of common sense and logic."

"The common sense is the less common of the senses." Tonks muttered, and shut her mouth when her boss looked at her.

"We were just discussing it right before you arrived." Amelia informed the teen, pointing to Kingsley. Then she asked: "Do you have ideas?"

"How many Aurors will you have stationed there?" Harry asked seriously.

"The idea is of 6 teams of 8 or 9 Aurors." The black Auror said.

"That would be a huge mistake, Kingsley." The teen said seriously.

"How so?" Amelia asked interested.

"Although it's true that LV lost too many followers in his last attack, he still has a lot. And I'm sure that he'll want revenge on that." Harry started to say and the 4 adults listened in silence:

"He knows that Hogsmeade will be too protected, after what happened last time. Now, besides of Dumbledore and the MOM, he'll have to worry about the students, who were the main responsibility of his failure.

"The Minister has shown that he wants to prove that he's not as useless as Fudge and to do so…" Harry said before Amelia realized what he meant.

"He'll place most of the Aurors at Hogsmeade and will leave all the other places too unprotected." Madam Bones said, and the teen nodded.

"That's like inviting YKW to attack once more." Tonks muttered with a sigh.

"What's your idea then?" Amelia asked, ready to hear suggestions.

"Three teams of your Aurors plus the DA and a couple of teachers should be enough to buy time till the back up arrives." Harry said before he explained what they had thought the previous night. When he finished, he added: "And we are trying to get at least one more shop."

"The twins and Rosmerta agreed to this?" Kingsley asked, while he and Amelia took several notes.

"The twins assured me of it last night and I talked to Rosmerta just before coming. As a matter of fact, I came through her fireplace." The teen nodded to the Auror.

"Why a third shop?" Dawlish asked confused.

"Because the last evacuation took 40 minutes and that time is too high. It has to be reduced as much as possible." Harry said seriously.

"What if we get a PSA too?" Tonks asked suddenly, before she explained to Harry: "Primary Station of Arrival. PSE stands for the same, but the E means Evacuation."

"I can get one or two of those for sure." Amelia said with a serious nod.

"Do you know how to send messages with the Patronus?" Harry asked suddenly to Kingsley and Tonks.

"I never learnt it." The black Auror said with a shake of his head, and Tonks did the same.

"Remind me of it and I'll teach it to both after the class." Harry said and both Officers nodded. Then he said to Amelia: "My ideas are open to discussion. I hear any of yours."

"Your ideas will be useful and we can change ours to make them work together. Can you give us a couple of days?" Amelia asked, knowing that all the ideas that had been thought were too stupid compared to his.

"You know where and how to find me." The teen said with a nod and he stood. Then he told them: "I have to meet with my in-law before the class and to do so I need to stay a bit away from the Minister. I doubt that he'll like that miss another appointment like the last time." He nodded to the adults and left.

"What are you thinking about?" Amelia asked Kingsley seriously.

"That if we accept the challenge he did last time, Potter and his friends will sweep the floor with us." The black Auror said as serious as his boss.

"Explain." Bones ordered him, as he had caught the attention of the 4.

"We might have the experience, Amelia, but they have one thing on their side: they can work separated from the head and on their own." Kingsley said before he explained:

"Potter will surely divide his friends into teams, and anyone can guess at least 2.

"One of them will be the twins. Those two can work together without talking to each other and will be the second hardest team to beat.

"If the duel is about 12 against 12, he'll team Johnson, Spinnet and Bell together. They played Quidditch together as Chasers for 5 years. That means that they know how to work together as well as the twins.

"About the other teams, I can only make guesses." Shacklebolt said and Amelia nodded to tell him to do so. He continued:

"One might be formed by his girlfriend, Lovegood and the Weasley girl. Holster and Ginny are close friends with Xeno's daughter and the 3 might work well together.

"If I was Potter I would do the same that in Hogsmeade: Longbottom with the last Weasley. They know each other and will work fine together."

"And Potter with Granger?" Amelia asked curious.

"Those 2 will be the hardest to beat for one reason: she is the brain while he's the power. That means that they'll be more prepared than the others, although not much more. But they'll fight harder than anyone else and they'll be last to attack and they'll hold nothing back." Shack said seriously.

"How do you beat them then?" Dawlish asked arching an eyebrow.

"With a miracle." Tonks said with a snort. Then she added: "There's no team on the force that can work as well as any of those that Kingsley mentioned, mainly because all of the duelers will try to withstand themselves and will forget the team work. Harry's friends will never do that as all of us know that the attention will be centered on him, no matter what they do."

"And knowing that all the Aurors will go after him, his friends will use that to their advantage." Kingsley said seriously, before adding: "By the way, Amelia, don't count on me for that duel. I have no wishes to be humiliated that bad."

"How would you beat him?" Amelia asked seriously.

"I see only one chance to be close to it: not losing Aurors for the duel against Potter and being sure that he's alone. But even under those circumstances, I wouldn't bet against him going down peacefully. Then he'll show all the hidden tricks up his sleeve and will make sure that we don't have a clean win. And with the Weasley Twins on his side, you can be sure that he'll have a lot." Kingsley said more serious than ever.

"You are exaggerating!" Dawlish said and left the room.

"I'm not, Amelia, and you know that too well." Kingsley told his boss.

"What's the deal between Potter and the Weasley twins? I always wondered that." Amelia asked curious.

"There are 2 explanations as to why they became friends: the simple would be Ron is Harry's best friend and that the 3 played Quidditch together. The not so simple is that the twins opened their shop thanks to Harry giving them money. The Galleons he won at the Tournament if details are needed." Shacklebolt said with a smile. Then he added: "And he'll pay them 10000 Galleons for sitting and passing the NEWTS exams of DADA, Charms and Transfigurations."

At that moment someone knocked the door and Rufus entered without waiting invitation. Amelia and the Aurors could see reporters outside.

"Rufus, if the door is closed, there is a reason to it." Bones told the Minister with a stern voice. Then she added: "You are late, Mr. Potter left to meet his father-in-law."

The Minister sighed and left once more closing the door behind him. Amelia waved her wand and locked it before turning to the 2 Aurors.

"This is getting funny." Tonks commented with a smile.

"It's getting annoying." Amelia said with a sigh. It was obvious that Rufus was decided to use Harry as a poster boy with the media and the teen had no wishes of that. Then he told Shacklebolt: "What's the situation Potter and the rest of the Order?" She knew its existence since the first war, but never showed intention to be on it.

"It's 50/50 right now. It's neither too good but not bad." The black Auror said thinking for a moment about how to answer that. Then he elaborated: "Molly still claims that he's too young to fight or to be part of the Order and they had a… argument this summer." Tonks snorted at his choice of words.

"How bad was it?" Amelia asked confused.

"Harry's shouts could have easily woken a few dead men and we had to rebuild 3 walls after the end." Kingsley said before adding: "And as you surely saw after the duel, they are not in good terms. Even if in public they'll act as if they do."

"Which is the real reason?" Bones asked, knowing that the joining of the teen in the Order was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Molly interfered in Harry's relationship with Sirius too much last year and he hasn't forgiven her for that. And he considers her as a hypocrite, as she claims that he is too young to be part of the Order, but she knows that he's the one that has to kill YKW." Tonks said before she added: "And those are just 2 of the reasons."

"What about the others?" Amelia asked seriously.

"Although he doesn't say it aloud, I think that for him, we are as responsible as Lestrange of his Godfather's death. And that we are doing too little and hiding all the time." Kingsley said seriously, before adding: "Publicly, he'll put aside all the differences. Privately, it's a very different matter."

"And how is the Order reacting to this?" The witch asked with a sigh.

"For some of us, me included, he's right in several of the accusations." Tonks said seriously. Then she added: "For the others, he's not thinking straight as he's driven by the grief."

"Is there a rift on the Order?" Amelia asked shocked with the news.

"It's not a rift per se, but there are divergences. And some people are starting to wonder about Dumbledore's ways. Not too loud, but they are." Kingsley said seriously.

"Who supports him?" Amelia asked, before seeing that it was almost time for the class and they got ready to leave.

"That's not the question you should make, Amelia. You should wonder in whom he trusts. And the answer is that he only trusts on 12 people he selected for the duel. I don't know if there are more, but that's his inner circle of friends." Kingsley said very seriously now, before she added: "This chat never happened, right?"

"Which chat?" Amelia asked with an ironic smile.

AN: This won't be a bashing fic! Harry will be more independent than in the books!

Next time, I'll try to update one of the other fics.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alicia Spinnet was at her desk at the Department of International Businesses, trying to ignore the argument between her boss, Jack Holster, and his wife. She had started to work there after she left the School and she liked it so far.

"Am I interrupting?" A girl asked, entering the Office, and hearing the argument. Then she asked Alicia: "How long have they been like that?"

"I think that it has been 40 minutes." The former Chaser said rubbing her temples and drinking an aspirin.

"You still didn't get used to that, right?" The teen asked with a smile of pity.

"What can I do for you?" Alicia asked, shaking her head with a sigh.

"Tell your boss that his daughter wants to meet him." Aileen said with a smile.

"So you are the famous and dangerous Aileen 'I-Curse-Anyone-Who-Dares-To-Flirt-With-Harry-Potter' Holster?" Alicia asked amused.

"Who calls me that?" Aileen asked laughing and nodding to her.

"My boyfriend and his twin started to do it." Alicia laughed before she explained shaking her hand: "I'm Fred Weasley's girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet."

"Now I recognize you! Harry has a picture of the Quidditch Team and you are on it!" Aileen said suddenly, remembering one of the pictures that Harry had on his Quarters: it was taken the day that they had won the Cup 2 years ago.

"Hey, are you ready?" Angelina asked as she entered in the Office.

"Angie, this is the girl who conquered our little brother's heart: Aileen Holster. Aileen, this is Angelina Johnson." Alicia said with a smile and the 2 girls shook hands too,

"So, he's your little brother?" Aileen asked curiously.

"Hey, Harry was 11 when he made the team. So the rest of us considered him as our little brother." Angelina said, before the door of Jack's Office opened and he and his wife left.

"Hey, Dad!" Aileen said with a wide smile and her father stopped in his tracks.

"Shouldn't you be at the School?" Jack asked still shocked to see her there.

"Advice for you: never surprise him. It takes him a while to react and stop being stupid." Aileen said to Alicia with an evil smile.

"Noted!" The old Chaser said with a smile.

"Harry had to come to talk to Amelia Bones about the next Hogsmeade weekend and to teach his class, and I thought that I could use the chance to pay you a visit and have a little father-daughter chat before he talks to you." Aileen said to her father, pointing her wand to Jack's manhood.

"Ok, honey, let's go to my office." Jack said looking at her wand with worry and knowing that she would use it without a second thought.

"Did Harry give you lessons on diplomacy?" Angelina asked her with a twisted smile while she and Alicia tried to hold their laughter.

"No, he learnt it from her. My daughter is the last person you want to see angry if you mess with her things." Jack told both girls with a serious tone of voice, as he knew that both tried to not laugh. Then he told Alicia: "See you in the morning, Miss Spinnet."

"Yes, sir." Alicia said with a nod, before she told Aileen: "it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet both of you too. And don't worry, because your little brother is in good hands." She said with a smile before she and her father entered his office.

"We've known Harry for too long and we see him as a little brother." Alicia explained to her boss, when he looked at them with an arched eyebrow.

"That's why you asked permission for his class with the Aurors, I'll guess." Jack said to Alicia who nodded.

"We thought that he would appreciate some friendly and known faces." Alicia nodded. Then she added: "If you want an advice, I'll suggest you to try to use your time with Harry as much as you can. Because something tells me that he'll try to avoid the Minister and the reporters again and because of it, his meetings will be short."

"I'll do that and thanks for the advice. Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet, have a nice day." Aileen's father said to both girls before he entered his office.

"Let's grab something to eat." Angie said before both left the Department.

… … … …

Jack sat in his chair behind his desk while Aileen took a look at his Office and saw several new additions to his collection of souvenirs. As Head of the Department, he had to travel abroad often and like to bring things with him.

"It's Chinese. I returned from there 2 weeks ago." Jack said when Aileen took a little statue of a dragon.

"It's beautiful." The girl said with a smile before sitting.

"How is the school?" Her father asked.

"If you ignore Snape, Trelawney's predictions of a short lived romance either because one of us dying or stop loving each other and all the girls trying to flirt with Harry, it's as good as usual." Aileen said with a shrug of her shoulders and Jack had to laugh.

At that moment someone knocked the door and entered Michael Jones, the new Head of the Magical Sports Department, and old friend of Jack and Aileen's Godfather.

"How is my favorite Goddaughter?" Michael, or Mike to most of the people, asked seeing and hugging her.

"I'm your only Goddaughter, Uncle Mike. No one besides Dad is mad enough to trust you to raise a child!" Aileen said laughing while both men feigned to be hurt by her words.

"I'm not mad!" Jack shouted.

"I'm a responsible man!" Mike shouted too.

"Do you want me to remind you of some of the stories I heard of when you 2 were at Hogwarts?" Aileen asked arching an eyebrow.

"There's no need to embarrass us like that." Mike said while he sat next to her. Then he asked: "What are you doing here?"

"Dad wants to meet my boyfriend and I wanted to make sure that he didn't scare him." The girl said with a smile, while an Elf brought them coffees and a butterbeer.

"If you don't frighten the poor boy, then he won't have a chance." Mike said laughing, before he asked: "And who's the unlucky boy?"

"Harry Potter." Aileen said at the same time that her Godfather took a sip of his coffee and spit it out and started to choke.

"THAT Harry Potter?" The man asked recovering from the shock.

"Is there any other Harry Potter around?" Aileen asked with sarcasm.

"Wow, you are really good picking boyfriends!" Mike said laughing, till he shut up when Aileen aimed her wand to his balls.

"Is there any problem with my choice?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"None at all!" Both men shouted at once.

"How long have you been together?" Jack asked curiously.

"We started to date at the begging of October but didn't make it official to the school till 3 weeks ago." Aileen said before she explained them the reason of it: the problems he could get as a Teacher if he had an affair with a student and it was suddenly discovered. So he announced it in the middle of the Hall.

"Is he good as a teacher?" Mike asked and Jack laughed.

"Amelia hired him to teach the Patronus to the Aurors and to any other Ministry worker who wanted to learn it. He teaches his second class in a while. So, I can guess that he's something good." The man explained to his friend.

"When shall we meet him?" Mike asked with a smile.

"If he can avoid a meeting with the Minister, he should be here soon. He needed to talk to Madam Bones first. It has to do with the Hogsmeade's weekend next week." Aileen said seriously, and both men understood that the other teen was taking measures to prevent another chaos.

At that moment someone knocked the door and Harry entered, while keeping an eye outside the door.

"The coast is clear for now." He said to Aileen before he shook hands with Jack and Mike was introduced.

"How did go the meeting?" Aileen asked seriously,

"As far as I can say, it went good. We'll have to meet again next week to make all the plans." Harry explained and he sat down.

"So, I've heard you are dating my Goddaughter." Mike said talking in a serious tone of voice.

"Actually, we are holding a charade." Harry said seriously.

"Charade?" Both men asked confused.

"I'm pregnant and have no idea who's the baby's father and he has an illegal affair with Snape. So we hide both things with our romance." Aileen said as serious as her boyfriend.

Both wizards looked at the teens with open mouths and tried to form a coherent thought but failed and kept opening and closing the mouths for several minutes. That ended when Aileen cracked and started to laugh, soon followed by Harry.

"They pulled our leg." Mike told his best friend, when he realized that it was a joke.

"You are not pregnant, right?" Jack asked his daughter very seriously.

"Unless it's from the Holy Spirit, I'm not pregnant." Aileen said before adding: "I'm still virgin, Dad."

"Thanks Merlin for the little miracles of life." Mike muttered as Jack breathed in relief.

"Sorry for that, but the chance was too good to let it go." The teen witch said with an evil smile.

"Now, let's talk seriously for the few minutes I have before I need to leave in a rush." Harry said seriously to Aileen, who nodded.

"I guess that you want to avoid a meeting with Rufus." Mike said with an evil smile.

"Actually, I'm more concerned about the reporters that walk with him. It's obvious that he wants to pull some PR thing and what better chance to do it than with me?" The teen asked with sarcasm.

"Well, then you could answer the question I asked you last time." Jack said seriously, as he understood that time was an important key there.

"What are you worried about, Mr. Holster? That I dump her after practicing the 69 and the missionary?" Harry asked with a twisted smile.

"What are those?" Mike asked, as his friend turned red.

"Kama Sutra." Jack said as all answer, before he told Harry: "Please, don't give me images like that when the other part is my daughter."

You asked what I intended to do with her. It's not a business of mine if the answer isn't suitable." The Professor said with a twisted smile, as Aileen snickered.

"And for your peace, Dad, the subject of having sex is far away from our minds right now. We have more things to worry about than having sex." The witch said very seriously.

"Such as?" Mike asked arching an eyebrow, not completely believing that 2 teenagers didn't think of having sex.

"Would a Dark Lord wanting me dead be a good reason?" Harry asked with a very somber tone of voice.

"Forget that I said something." Mike said seriously, as he now understood that on Harry's mind there were more important things that going to bed with Aileen.

"Mr. Holster, I'll tell you the same thing that I said to Aileen when we started to be a couple." Harry started to say seriously and leaving aside all the jokes now.

"I have no idea how long I'm going to live while LV is around. And as everyone knows, I happen to be the one that has to kill him. So instead of worrying about that, I'm trying to enjoy a life as normal as possible.

"The reason why no one, not even my closest group of friends, knew this was that I knew that she could become a target and above everything, I try to protect the people I care the most.

"I don't know for how long we'll be together: it can be a week, a month or till we die of old age with several grandchildren. So as long as we can be together and in love with each other, we'll be. Am I clear?"

Jack nodded, seeing that he was serious about his relationship with his daughter and she wasn't just a prize for him.

Everyone who knew James Potter was aware of his reputation with the girls. And not many of them bet too much money when he and Lily started to date. Those were the same that got a big surprise when they married and had a child. Boy that obviously was as responsible as his mother for what he could see.

"Yes, you are, Mr. Potter. I trust my daughter with the decisions, but I knew your father's reputation with girls. As you can imagine…" Jack said and Harry finished for him.

"You were worried that I was like him on that matter. It's understandable." The teen said with a serious nod.

"Welcome to the crazy Holster Family then!" Mike said laughing, seeing that the serious moments were over and they could relax a bit.

"Oh, by the way, I met your eldest sisters." Aileen said suddenly with a smile.

"Angie and Alicia?" Harry asked with a smile, as those 2 were the only ones that were considered like that. Then he told both adult wizards: "Don't piss either of them if you appreciate your life."

"Why is that?" Mike asked arching an eyebrow.

"Their boyfriends are the people behind the WWW products and they are not people to get angry with." Harry said with a twisted smile.

"They are Arthur's sons, right?" Mike asked gulping, as he had heard several stories from the redhead about them.

"The same ones." Harry said with a smile, before they heard some noise outside and the teen cursed. A glance at his watch told him that he had remained there too much time.

A moment later, someone tried to open the door but found it locked. Jack had used the same charm that Harry used on his classroom's door: it couldn't be open from outside. Actually, he had taught it to his daughter, who passed it to her boyfriend.

"I handle this." Harry said standing with a sigh and going to the door.

Outside were Rufus and the reporter, who immediately started to take pictures as soon as the Minister shook the teen's hand. The Professor forced a smile and played along.

"Mr. Potter, what's your opinion of the Ministry's new actions?" A man asked shouting and the teen saw that he was from the Prophet,

"I'm saving my opinion for the moment." Harry said seriously.

"What does that mean? You think that he's not doing the things in the right way?" The same man asked, while Rufus tried to not pale.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I said that I still haven't made my mind as it's too early to know if these actions will be successful or not. So till I can't see it, I won't make a statement." Harry said seriously and glaring furiously to the reporter.

"So you are saying that you don't have faith in him?" The man pressed.

"Why don't you go and make a blowjob to Fudge before quoting me? Everyone knows that the reporters and the Editors of the Prophet are nothing but his whores." Harry said with a sneer and everyone went silent after that statement. Well, everyone except Aileen and Mike who tried hard to not laugh. Then he asked Jack: "Do you still read it?"

"No, I read the Quibbler. I find it more truthful since that interview with you from last year." Aileen's father said very seriously.

"See, even the people at the Ministry knows that they can't believe the rubbish and shit that your paper prints." Harry said before he nodded to his girlfriend and the 2 men and left.

"He took classes of diplomacy with you?" Mike asked his goddaughter after everyone left and the 3 were alone once more.

"I might have given him one or 2 hints." She said with an evil smile that caused the trio to burst out in laughter.

… … … …

Harry's mood when he arrived in the classroom was as hot as the lava and everyone noticed it.

"We start in 10 minutes!" He barked before going to his desk and tried to calm down a bit.

"He found you?" Alicia asked with a sneer and her friend nodded.

"Although it didn't go as the Minister had in mind." He said with a sneer before retelling her and Angelina what had just happened.

"You need to be more diplomatic." Tonks lectured him, arriving with Amelia, Kingsley, Arthur and Percy, in time to hear his tale.

"No thanks, I'm fine like this." Harry said with a smile, while the 2 ex-Chasers rolled with laughter.

At that moment, an Unspeakable arrived and went straight to him. Without a word, he handed an envelope to the teen and left.

"What the hell is the Triple Test?" Harry asked everyone as he read the letter and saw that it was an invitation to be part of it, whatever it was.

"It's a challenge to get the Mastery in DADA. In short, it is a duel against an Auror, an Unspeakable and a Hit Wizard." Amelia said, getting his attention, which made her continue:

"To earn the Mastery, you have to beat one, 2 or the 3 of them or to just survive 30 minutes of the duel without beating them."

"It sounds good. I'll think about it." Harry said as all answer.

"When is the next time of the TT?" Tonks asked her Boss.

"Unless my memory fails, it's this weekend." Amelia said before she explained Harry: "The test is done every 3 months, so if you decline the chance, you always can do it next year."

"I'll owl my answer tomorrow probably. Let's say that it just took me by surprise and I have learnt to have a cool mind before I take any rash decision." The teen said and Amelia nodded. Then he added, as he looked around: "I see that lots of people decided to try it too." There were at least 40 new wizards and witches since the last class.

"I wonder how many of them will be here next class." Tonks muttered with a grunt, but shut up after Amelia shot her a serious warning look.

"Let's start." Harry said, taking the parchment and beginning to call the names. Tonks and Kingsley nodded to him and left, while Amelia and the others moved to find somewhere where to stand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After she and Harry returned from the Ministry, Aileen went to Ravenclaw's Tower to join her Housemates in the everyday activities.

In the Common Room, a few students were talking while most were doing homework. Having an idea, she walked towards one of the many libraries at the Room and started to read titles trying to see if any of them could be interesting.

"Well, well, the teacher's pet has returned." Someone said behind her, and Aileen didn't ever turn to see who it was.

"Sod off, Williamson. I'm not in the mood for your little ego and even more little toy." She said with a smile before she continued with her task, and several Ravenclaws tried to not smile at her answer

The seventh year looked at her furious and took his wand, but a shout stopped him before something happened: "MR. WILLIAMSON, WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?"

Everyone turned to see Flitwick who had just entered and found the scene. The boy went pale and tried to find an excuse as to how to explain what he was about to do.

"Leave now!" Flitwick ordered him and the teen ran from the Common Room as fast as he could. He looked at Cho, awaiting an explanation and the Seeker retold him what had just happened. He sighed and told Aileen: "I'd be thankful if you restrain yourself from using such language from now on."

"I'll do the best but no promises." Aileen said with a smile as she went on checking books.

"What are you looking for?" Cho asked curiously.

"Information about something called the Triple Test or something like that." Aileen said with a sigh as she found nothing.

"Mr. Potter was asked to be on it?" Filius asked with interest.

"Yes, an Unspeakable gave him an invitation." Aileen said, before Flitwick started to look for a book on one of the libraries.

"This should give him an idea of what to expect." The Head of Ravenclaw said, giving her the book and showing the page.

"What's that?" Someone asked, as no one had heard the term before.

"It's basically a duel against an Officer of the 3 Magical Laws Enforcement. The task is to beat them or survive for 30 minutes in case you don't." Filius informed his students and gave them the same explanation that Amelia gave to Harry as Aileen read the book and took several notes.

"Sounds complicated." Someone commented and Flitwick nodded.

"Of the almost 150 hundred people who take it, only 5 at most get the Mastery by defeating one of them. Sometimes, some of them reach to the 30 minutes, but it's rare. And someone beating the 3 testers happens once in a few years." Filius said to his students.

"How do you think you that Potter would do?" Someone asked curious.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he beats the 3." Flitwick stated very seriously. And then added: "And much less if he breaks any of the records."

"Which records?" Aileen asked confused.

"The TT as it's commonly called is timed as you have figured out. The shortest makes a record just as in any timed competition." The Professor said before he elaborated: "There are 3 kinds of records: National, Continental and World.

"The British record, held by the Headmaster, is 08.45 minutes. The European is 07.32 minutes. And the world one is 04.25 minutes and has been the world record since 1654."

"Who has money?" Someone asked suddenly and then said laughing: "Something tells me that one of the Weasley will be running a new betting pool as soon as the news is known!"

"You can bet it!" Someone said with a nod as lots of the students laughed too and Filius smiled.

"Be sure to be back before the curfew." The Professor said to Aileen and Luna when both were about to leave the Common Room. He knew about the dinners held at the teen's rooms and saw no problem as long as both were back on time.

"And if we're late, her boyfriend can always take us back." Luna said with a smile and everyone laughed as both girls left.

No one besides just a few, saw wrong the love relationship between Harry and Aileen as he had shown that he was fair with everyone and had no problems docking points to his friends, as he had done it with the twins a few days ago. Although no one, not even the rest of the teachers knew what the redheads had done to cause that.

… … … …

"It seems that your record is in danger, Albus." Filius told the Headmaster the next morning when everyone was at breakfast. When the aged Headmaster arched an eyebrow, the tiny Professor explained: "It seems that the Unspeakables have asked Harry to take the TT." And then he added pointing to the teen who was sitting at his usual spot among his friends: "And he decided to do it."

Last night, at the usual brainstorming meeting, Harry had talked with his friends to discuss the idea and at the end, he decided to do it. It would do no harm to try it.

"Do you think that he could break it?" Minerva asked both men with an arched eyebrow, as no all the staff listened.

"I don't know about the European or the world records, but I have the feeling that if doesn't beat the British one, he'll be close." Albus said after considering the matter for a few moments, before adding with a smile: "Even if that means beating mine."

"Yu give him too much credit." Severus said with a growl that was ignored as usual.

"Does he still…?" Pomona asked Albus, who nodded as all answer.

Snape still tried to get Malfoy back on DADA and wanted Dumbledore to force Harry to accept him back. The main problem was that the youngest Professor didn't even consider the chance to think it and reminded the Headmaster about his conditions to teach, ones that were accepted by him and Minerva since the beginning.

So the matter was still undecided and neither of the involved teachers changed their positions. It seemed that the fight would continue till one of them did. And Albus knew that it wouldn't be soon as both wizards were too stubborn to do so.

Suddenly Ginny got a parchment and everyone that there was a new betting pool going. Minerva stood and went there, but not to lecture but to enter it. Some other teachers followed her soon.

… … … …

That Saturday, Harry went to the Ministry for the TT with his friends, as they were given permission to go to watch it and support the teen.

On the atrium, this time there wasn't any reporter. Instead of them, Tonks was waiting for them with Alicia and Angelina. The twins arrived 5 minutes later.

"Madam Bones wants to talk to you." The Auror told Katie as the group went to the floor in which would be held the test.

"I did nothing this time!" Harry said seriously, before the Chaser would accuse him of anything.

"For once, he's right." Tonks assured them with a smile before adding: "She took a look at your grades and want to talk about your interests on any Law Enforcement career."

"When and where do I meet her?" Katie asked seriously, as they left the lifter and Harry went to get ready for the TT.

"What about now?" Amelia asked going to them and greeting the group. She turned to her assistant and said that she would be on a meeting for a while. Then she told the teens: "This will start soon, but your friend won't be on it till the end as his name was added a few days ago." Then she and Katie left as the rest of the group went to find somewhere to sit.

"We are not late, are we?" Someone asked near them and the group turned to see Arthur, Kingsley and Percy. A few moments later Remus joined them.

"Amelia said that he would be of the last ones, so no one is late." Tonks said as the testers came into the dome.

As they had been explained, the 3 Law Officers were from other continents: the Auror was from Argentina; the Hit Wizard came from Australia and the Unspeakable was Japanese.

"They are retired and have at least 15 years of experience over their shoulders. They aren't people to mess with." Tonks explained the teens as Katie arrived and sat next to them.

"I have a spot on the Auror Academy next fall." The Gryffindor announced with a wide smile and everyone congratulated her. Then she explained: "Madam Bones said that my grades were good and all the information that she gathered with her questionings, plus Harry's recommendation, made her see me as a good prospect of Auror."

"And Merlin knows we need good people nowadays." Kingsley commented as the duels were about to start.

… … … …

About 8 hours later, came Harry's turn for his duel. Of the previous ones, only 7 had won the mastery at defeating one of the testers. And no one had reached to the 30 minutes or beat more than one.

"I see why people say that this is not a walk in the park." Ron commented as his best friend entered the dome and the 4 bowed to each other.

… … … …

Harry was the first to attack and immediately a fog covered the dome. After 10 seconds later, the fog was gone and the Hit Wizard and the Auror were on the floor vomiting and not being able to fight.

The teen and the Japanese wizard looked at each other like measuring their opponent and started to throw spells immediately.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Harry shouted casting the first spells and seemingly missing his target by a great distance.

Then both men continued attacking each other till the Japanese landed a cutting curse on the teen that was against a wall of the dome.

"I'm not so easy to defeat as them." The man said with a smile pointing to the other 2 men who were still vomiting, and getting ready to end the duel.

"No, but you are more stupid!" Harry said as he rolled to the left and the Unspeakable saw the first 2 charms of the teen bouncing from of the walls and going straight to him.

"Shit!" The wizard said as he realized that he could do nothing on time to prevent the spells hitting him and got ready for them. A moment later, both charms hit him and he fell unconscious to the floor and the wand went to the teen's hand.

What few people knew was that some points at some of the panels that formed the dome acted as bouncing points for the charms and these went back to the ring at some point or another.

Harry's plan had been to use those points and stand himself exactly where this happened, with his opponent in front of him. The strategy was very risky, but it had worked wonderfully!

… … … …

"He beat the 3!" Hermione shouted hugging Aileen and Luna while the rest celebrated too.

"That fog is work of you, right?" Remus asked the twins, who nodded with a smile of pride as Medi Wizards went to heal the duelers.

"Let's go and congratulate Harry!" Katie suggested and everyone went to find him.

… … … …

Said teen was at that moment talking with Amelia Bones, the 3 Law Officers and the board in charge of the TT.

"What was that fog?" The Australian Hit Wizard asked, as he still recovered from vomiting so much.

"It's an invention of some friends of mine: it's called the regurgitate fog. You saw what it does on first hand!" Harry said with a snicker.

"I need to meet with those 2 soon!" Amelia muttered as she had an idea of who had created it.

"Takeshi, as you are the only one who fought him, what can you tell us?" One of the men of the Board asked the Japanese man.

"I never thought that someone could use the bouncing spots in that way. You need to have a great aim to hit your spells and make tem work as you wish. I can't think of nothing else than he beat us cleanly." The Unspeakable said and the other men nodded in agreement.

The members of the board looked at each other and nodded: there was nothing to protest against his tactics and he did nothing illegal. It wasn't the first time that someone used unknown charms on the TT.

"Congratulations, Mr.…" The chief of the board said, starting to look for his name, but the teen beat him.

"Harry Potter." The teenager said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"La Puta Madre…" The Argentinean wizard said shocked with the name as everyone's eyes darted to his forehead and the young wizard let them see his scar with a wide smile.

"He was personally invited by the Unspeakables." Amelia said, before anyone would complain about his test, as most of the people who took it were adults.

"Which was my time?" Harry asked curious to everyone.

One of the members of the Board took a parchment and looked for his time. When he saw it, his eyes grew wide and gasped in shock.

"Mamma Mia!" The man said as he read the results for second time. He showed it to the others, who had the same reaction than him.

"What's the matter?" Amelia asked worriedly, as Harry and the testers looked confused and worried too,

"He broke the World Record!" The man who read the results said, showing them the parchment. It said:

'Potter, Harry; England; 16; December 4th 1996; 03 Minutes 22 Seconds.'

"La Puta Madre!" The Argentinean man cursed again, this time with a mix of shock and awe. The Unspeakable and the Hit Wizard looked at the time feeling the same that their colleague.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You broke something that was hold for 3 centuries." Amelia said to the teen, who looked at the parchment as shocked as the others.

"Thanks." Harry said as he hadn't recovered yet.

"Man, congratulations. I can now say that I was beaten by the fastest dueler in the TT history!" The Australian HW said laughing and the others did it too and shook hands with the teen who smiled back.

"In a few days," The Chief of the Board started to say, shutting their laughter, "We'll owl you with the official documents stating your Mastery and the paychecks." Then they nodded to the presents and left, after congratulating him once more. The 3 testers left right after them doing the same.

… … … …

"What paychecks?" Harry asked Amelia as they left the Office and his friends went to greet them.

"Did he break any record?" Remus asked Amelia, as she explained the teen that everyone who broke one, got paid for it.

"Your friend is 1.150.000 Galleons richer after today." Amelia said to the werewolf with a smile. Then she added seeing the adults' shocked looks: "His time was of 03.22 minutes. He broke all the records."

"Holly shit!" Kingsley exclaimed shocked.

"Are you serious?" Tonks asked shocked. As timing the test was forbidden for everyone but the Board, no one knew the exact time he had used. Although they knew that his duel it had been short, they had no idea that it had been THAT short.

"Yes, he broke the WR." Amelia said seriously before congratulating Harry once more and announcing that she had to leave.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" The twins shouted as everyone cheered and they went back to the Atrium to return to the School. The adults congratulated Harry and left too, as they felt that the celebration was for the teen and his friends.

… … … …

Remus and the other members of the Order returned to Grimmauld, still trying to process the news.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, they found the whole group having dinner and looked at them expectant to know what had happened.

"His duel was… short." Remus said as he tried to find a word to describe it.

"Very short is a better description." Tonks said with sarcasm.

"So how long did they take to beat Potter?" Snape said with a smile of triumph as the incoming's faces didn't predict anything good.

"It lasted 3 minutes and 22 seconds." Shacklebolt said, before breaking into a wide grin and saying: "Which is the new WR since today."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked shocked and Remus handed them a copy of the official information with Harry's name, age, Country of origin, date of the duel and his time.

"How did he beat the 3 in so short time?" Bill asked still shocked as the rest of the Order.

"His first strategy was the use of a charm product of the Twins and got the Auror and the Hit Wizard out of the duel." Remus said before he explained what was the charm.

"And the second?" Moody asked curiously, and having to admit that the charm was good. Although he wouldn't say it aloud, to prevent Molly Weasley's rage.

"He threw an Expelliarmus and a Stupefy and made them bounce around the dome and stood right at the point in which they were sent back to the ring," Remus said seriously.

"What are the chances of that plan working?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Probably, it's one in a million. There are too many things that have to be considered and too many things that could have gone wrong." 'Mad-Eye' said seriously, and really impressed with the tactic.

"Where are the twins?" Molly asked Remus seriously.

"They said something about celebrating and that's all of what I needed to know, thank you very much." The werewolf said, not interested in getting himself in the middle of another fight between the witch and the 2 pranksters.

"I'm starting to wonder what other surprises the twins have up their sleeve." Charlie commented to his eldest brother in a whisper.

"I have a better question: do we REALLY want to know it?" Tonks asked arching an eyebrow, as she heard the words.

"I wouldn't mind knowing some of them, as they would be pretty handy," Bill said seriously. Then he added in a whisper: "But I don't think that convincing mom of doing businesses with them will be easy."

"I would use the term 'bloody fucking impossible' for that." Charlie said with a snort as the meeting started.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Filius Flitwick had been teacher at Hogwarts for more than 30 years and Head of Ravenclaw for the last 20. If there was a thing that he had learnt too well in that time was that anyone knocking his door in the middle of the night had either an emergency or a big problem.

He quickly went to answer and opened his quarter's door to find Filch, Harry, Aileen and Luna. The caretaker looked smug and the teens didn't look too happy, especially Harry who seemed to want to kill Argus.

"May I ask where have you been all night?" Filius asked his students seriously, as he knew that they should have returned from the MOM several hours ago.

"We were celebrating!" The girls said with a wide smile, as Harry gave him a parchment with the information of his test.

"Merlin's balls!" Filius exclaimed after he read it 3 time to be sure of what was on it.

"We had a celebration at my place and just finished it. I didn't consider it safe for them to walk back alone so I brought them to the Tower." Harry explained with a smile.

"Argus, unless the Headmaster fired him or he resigned since dinner, Mr. Potter is part of the staff. So I see no problems with him being with these students as both returned to their dorms, no matter how late it is." Flitwick said to the caretaker before he dismissed him and his cat.

Filch looked furious but said nothing, before turning around and leaving with Mrs. Norris. The 3 teenagers looked at him with a smile.

Before anyone could say a word, Cho came running to the hallway and stopped when she saw Luna and Aileen. She breathed in relief as she saw both.

"Miss Chang, please take both Miss Lovegood and Miss Holster back to their dorms." The tiny man asked the Chinese Seeker. Then he addressed both girls and said: "We'll talk in the morning."

"In the afternoon is more probable to talk to us." Luna said with a smile before both said goodbye to Harry and followed Cho.

"How did you do something like that?" Filius asked curiously to Harry, who was rubbing his eyes and the tiny Professor saw that he was too tired to talk for too much time.

"I used a spell from the twins plus the bouncing points of the dome." The teen said with a smile before he gave a brief sum up to Flitwick. Then he added: "And according to Hermione, the chances of that plan succeeding were of 1 in a million."

"Well done then, Mr. Potter. Now I think that you should go to your bed for a few hours." Filius instructed to the teenager who laughed and said goodbye before leaving.

… … … …

The next morning, Amelia was back at her office when someone knocked the door.

"Come in!" She shouted and a moment later, the Head of the Hit Wizards entered and sat in front of her.

"Is this a joke?" The man, known only as John Smith, asked giving her a parchment with the result of Harry's TT.

"Not at all, John. I witnessed it last night." Amelia said seriously, before someone else knocked the door, and this time it was the Head of the Unspeakables who entered.

"Gather your people NOW!" The man instructed both, in a tone that showed a rage barely contained.

"What's the matter?" Amelia asked confused as both of her and John sent messages to call all of their Officers and the 3 walked to the meeting room in which big missions were planned and briefed before being done.

"I got several of this today." The man, known only with the name of Jack, said giving them several parchments.

They were complains against his decision to hand an invitation to Harry Potter to the Triple Test and several even accused him of favoritism and some wanted his head for it. Some of the names on them were of Aurors or Hit Wizards and both Heads now understood the reason of his anger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'll be brief." Jack said, once that everyone was on their seats. "As most of you know, yesterday was the day of the Triple Test at England. I know that some of you were there to watch them and were also there for the last of the challengers.

"This person was Harry Potter and got a personal invitation from my Department to take it. Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to be adult to take the Test. The only mandatory requirement is to have taken and passed the OWLS exams. And unless I'm wrong, he took them last June.

"As all of you, I've heard too many stories of Mr. Potter and his abilities and wanted to know what was truthful and what just a rumor was. That's why we gave him that invitation." Then he addressed everyone and asked: "How many of you know his time for the TT?"

Kingsley and Tonks were the only ones who raised their hands from the Aurors and John and his deputy were the only Hit Wizards who knew it too.

"I got at least 15 complains from people on this room about his invitation and only 4 know his results?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow.

"Which was it?" Dawlish asked with a snicker, sure that he had failed the test.

"For your knowledge, Dawlish, Mr. Potter broke the world record last night." Amelia said with a lecturing tone, while she tried to hide a smile as the rest of the people looked at them with disbelief and some shouted that it couldn't be true.

"Yes, it took him less than 3 minutes and half to beat 3 Law Officers with 20 years of experience each. And one of them was Takeshi, who, till last night, had never lost a duel at a TT." Jack said seriously to everyone. When Tonks raised her hand to ask a question, he barked: "What?"

"If you got so many complain, what happened with the Board? Did they complain too?" The young witch asked, expecting to not anger him much more.

"The Board of the TT had questions about my decision too. But as they told me, those weren't complains, merely curiosity as my reasons." Jack explained, and added: "Fortunately, they seemed happy with my answers and said that my choice had been good. Especially, if you have in consideration the fact that he broke 3 records. And they had been held for more than a century, I must add."

"Did someone complain about his charm?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"The board's answer to that matter was, and I quote them word by word: 'If we have to nullify his test for that charm, then we should ban any unknown and untested charm from now on'. And as everyone knows, too many people use the TT to try them." Jack said with a smirk.

"Did anyone try to repeat his second tactic?" Amelia asked to Jack with an arched eyebrow, as she knew that the bouncing of the spells in that way was very hard to do, to not say impossible.

"Takeshi tried to do it 50 times before he quit doing it. He was not even close to success once." Jack said before adding with a smile: "He said that it had been something that can be done once in a lifetime and Potter was lucky enough to have that time yesterday."

"What did he do?" Dawlish asked confused.

"He threw 2 spells and made them bounce through the WHOLE dome and hit Takeshi with them when he less expected it." Amelia said seriously.

"And Moody says that the chances of doing so are of 1 in a million." Shacklebolt assured his boss.

"Have you answered to his challenge yet?" John asked Amelia, who shook the head as answer.

"Which challenge?" Jack asked interested.

"Potter wants to have a duel between 12 of his friends and 12 Aurors." Madam Bones informed him.

"If you want, I can share some of my people." Jack said seriously, as he liked the idea. Then he turned to John and asked: "Are you interested?"

"Count on me to be there. I haven't had a serious challenge on years!" The Hit Wizard said seriously.

"I already gave you my opinion." Kingsley told Amelia, when she looked at him. She wanted him on it yes or yes and he knew it.

"He thinks that Potter will sweep the floor with us." Amelia told her colleagues with a sigh.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked seriously, wanting to see what people who knew Potter thought.

"Jack, how many time have missions gone to the hell because the team went wild after losing their leader?" Kingsley asked seriously.

"I lost the count too long ago." The Unspeakable said with a sigh.

"Potter's friends can work without their head without problems. And if they lose him, instead of losing their mind, they'll have more reasons to fight." Kingsley said before turning to the 3 and asked: "What's the main problem that you have every time that is needed an interdepartmental operation?"

"It's always the same: how to deal with the egos of each of the members." John said with a heavy sigh.

"All the attention will be on Potter and they know it. So instead of fighting to get the spotlight, they use it on their advantage as no one will care too much about them." The black wizard said seriously.

"They are underestimated." Jack said seeing his points.

"Do you want to know what will be the worse of the matters on that duel?" Shacklebolt asked and the 3 nodded. Then he answered: "You've never been able to keep a team together of members of each of the enforcements and Potter has 2 teams that know how to work together by heart, People who doesn't need to talk to know what the other needs to do next."

"Besides Potter, who would be the worst threat?" A Hit Wizard asked, as everyone listened in silence.

"That's easy: Hermione Granger and the Weasley Twins. She is more intelligent than many adults and those 2 have more tricks up their sleeves than all of us together." Tonks answered seriously.

"Which would be their weakest point?" John asked both Aurors.

"They don't have one. And if they did, they'll make sure that is not known." Kingsley assured him. Then he told Amelia: "Boss, beating Potter and his friends in a RLS is almost impossible. To do it, you would need too much luck."

RLS meant 'Real Life Simulation' and it was the way that everyone there used to practice, either playing as the bad or the good guys.

"I still think we should try it." Amelia said with a sigh.

"You still want me in?" Kingsley asked and when she nodded, he said: "I choose our people and train them from now on. I won't take anyone by political favors, Amelia. We do in my way or forget it." Then he added: "And you 3 are part of it."

"Aren't you giving them too much credit, Kingsley?" An Auror asked arching an eyebrow.

"Let me remind you, that among the 12, there are 9 of the main responsible of the failure of You-Know-Who's attack on Hogsmeade and took down at least 8 members of his inner circle. I give them the credit that they deserve, nothing less." Kingsley told everyone before he turned to Amelia and the others and waited their answer.

"When do you think that it would be done?" John asked as the 3 nodded.

"It'll be after the break for sure." Tonks said suddenly. Then she explained: "Potter owled me with the details of the chat and they'll be done before the break. I'm sure that he'll work on it and won't have too much time for other matters."

"I'll talk to him before his next class at the MOM and will tell him our decision." Bones said before she dismissed the Officers.

… … … …

At Hogwarts, the result of Harry's TT was the main topic of chat during the day, as the news had been spread since the morning.

Filius and Albus had been at the ROR for a few hours to try to repeat what he had done and quit to it after as they always failed. Even with an exact copy of the dome, neither of them could succeed.

"How did he do it?" Minerva asked both wizards when they told the staff about the results.

"Your guess is as good as ours." The tiny wizard said with a sigh, before he told Albus about the incident among Harry, his 2 students and Filch.

"I'll have to talk to Argus." Albus said as they saw Harry entering the Hall for dinner with his friends walking to Gryffindor and him heading to the High Table.

"How?" Filius asked him as soon as he sat next to him.

"All the walls of the dome have a tiny spot that is in the center of it. If you hit that exact spot, you'll do what I did yesterday." The teen said with a smile, before he added: "Why do you think that the chances of success were so low?"

"That's where we failed." Filius told Albus before he explained Harry that they had tried to reproduce that effect too but failed.

"Speaking of mastering charms, have all the first years achieved the Leviosa?" Harry asked the Charms' Professor, who nodded.

"You'll have a new practical lesson with them?" Minerva asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'll use the ROR with the seventh years on Tuesday and I thought that perhaps I could have them making something else than theory before the break." The teen nodded to her.

"And the Patronus?" Pomona asked.

"Till last week, I have 8 students with known form no one with a corporeal one." Harry said with a smile.

"That's a nice progress." Albus said with a nod. Then he turned serious and: "Harry…"

"Ok, let's deal with this once for all." Harry said with a heavy sigh as he knew what would come next. Then he turned to Snape and said: "You take in the Advanced Potions 7 students that I say and Malfoy's back on my classroom."

"Which students are those?" Severus asked, as the rest of the staff looked unsure of this as it seemed too easy.

"These ones." The teen said, as he handed him a list. Then he asked: "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Snape said with a smirk as he had won.

"Professor, please rearrange Mr. Malfoy and his friends' schedules so they can be at my Classroom at the first period on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Harry asked Minerva with a smile.

"Don't you have the first years on that period?" Albus asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. They'll have to start from zero." Harry said with a smile before he left the Table and went to join his girlfriend, ignoring Snape's shouts and the not so discreet laughter of more than a teacher.

"What happened this time?" Luna asked him, as Harry sat next to Aileen and the blond was across them.

"I fixed the ferret's problem once for all." The black haired boy said with a smile as he saw that Snape was having a new argument with Dumbledore and the Headmaster tried to hide a smile.

"Snape doesn't look too happy with that arrangement." Cho commented with irony, having heard the chat.

"Have you ever seen him happy?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow. When she didn't answer, he changed the topic: "Tell your year-mates to go to the ROR for our class on Tuesday. We'll have our class there."

"Shall we hate your guts again?" Cho asked with an arched eyebrow, as she spread the word.

"Not as much as the last time, but probably you will." The teen said with a smile before he started to talk to Aileen and ignored everyone else.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On Tuesday morning, Filius Flitwick finished his first class earlier than usual for a reason: he wanted to see the end of Harry Potter's class with the first years and find out what he had done on their new practical lesson. The teen had proved to have quite an imagination for his classes and he was interested in seeing what he did now.

On his way to the ROR, he saw a Japanese man walking the hallways and stopped him.

"May I help you?" The tiny man asked seriously.

"You may if by any chance know where I can find Harry Potter." The Asian man said with a nod.

"I may help you then, Mr. …?" Flitwick asked seriously.

"I'm Takeshi." The Unspeakable said and the Professor now recognized the name.

"Let me guess: You want to know what Mr. Potter did on his TT and how." The Professor said with a smile as both started to walk into the room.

"I've been trying to repeat it since Saturday with no success." Takeshi said with a sigh,

"You are not the only one. The Headmaster and I tried it too." Filius said with a sigh before they arrived to their destination and entered.

The room was a chaos and everyone inside was covered with painting of several colors. Both men looked up to see a lot of balloons in the air and the students flicked their wands to control them.

Harry was in the middle of the room dodging the balloons and levitating some of them, trying to hit the students, who worked to hit him. The teen's clothes showed signs of having been hit several times, but he didn't seem to mind.

"He's the Professor here." Filius commented to Takeshi who looked at the students with an amused smile. At that moment, 2 balloons hit them and both were covered in painting: the Japanese on red and Flitwick on green.

"TIME OUT, TIME OUT!" Harry shouted as he realized that they had 2 visitors and both were unintended victims of the exercises. Immediately, all the balloons fell to the floor and the game was over.

"Yoda!" Someone shouted seeing Flitwick and several of them burst out in laughter, while Harry tried to hide a smile.

"May the force be with you." Flitwick said and he made his wand turn on like a light saber. He had heard about the 'Star Wars' Saga in the past and he knew who was Yoda. Obviously with the green painting, he looked like the Jedi Master.

"Thanks for that advice, Master Yoda!" Several students said with a bow.

"Ok, the class is over. See you on Thursday!" Harry announced as he waved his wand and all the students and their robes were cleaned.

"You never cease to amaze me." Filius said with a smile before he and the students left.

"Mr. Takeshi, I could say that your visit is a surprise, but it's not." Harry said shaking his hand as the seventh years entered.

"You can guess why I'm here then." The Japanese man said, as Dumbledore entered and shook hands with him.

"We start in 5. In the meantime, write your names in a parchment, cut it and put them in a bag. We'll be dueling in teams today." Harry announced the students, who started to do what he said. Then a dome appeared at the Room and the teen said to Takeshi and the Headmaster: "Pay attention." Then he threw a charm against one of the panels and once more it bounced around the dome before he hit Harry and his robes turned blue.

"I still fail to see it." Albus said with a sigh, as confused as Takeshi.

"It's simple. You have to hit the EXACT center of some determined panels of the dome. Those are connected to some others that will send the charm around the dome and will be sent back to the ring on the panel located at 180 degrees of the first one. You have to be fast and very well centered to succeed. And you must also know which those panels are." The teen said before adding: "And no, I'm not telling which those panels are."

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Takeshi said with a serious nod as he tried it too and this time he succeeded.

"The trick is not to not show your cards. The real one is to let the other side think what you have in your hand. And at the end, having a different one of what the other side thinks." The Professor said with a smile.

"It's an excellent philosophy considering who the other side of this game is." The Unspeakable said with a nod of agreement.

"Will you stay to watch?" Harry asked as he took the bag with the names.

"I have no plans for the day. And I always like to see a Professor in action. I teach at our national School when I'm not in the TT tour. And I can use what I learn in my classes." Takeshi said leaving the dome with Albus as Harry started the class.

… … … …

"Ok, let me explain you a couple of things." Harry told the students after he had raffled the names and had 5 teams: 2 with 3 students and 2 teams with 4 in each.

"This dome is a copy of the one used in the TT. As you have heard the panels bounce back the charms and they are sent back to the ring.

"Added to the ones thrown and bounced by you, I'll also send charms and curses to them so there will be a few more charms around." The teen announced with an evil smile and several were scared of what he had on mind this time. Then he continued:

"The exercise will continue till all the members of a team are down, either by the charms of the other team or the ones that bounce from the walls.

"The rules are the usual: nothing dark. And you 2 are forbidden from using something from your arsenal." This part was directed to the twins, who had ended being part of the same team that Katie.

"Crap!" The twins said with fake sadness.

"First round will be between team A and D. Teams B and C will go next." Harry announced as the students took place and it started.

… … … …

The duels went as crazy as Harry expected with all the loose spells flying around. Some of them lasted more than the other, but the longest was among the team of the twins and Katie against the one formed by Cho, a Hufflepuff and 2 Slytherins. It also was the last one.

The 3 Gryffindor students had placed themselves back to back and the twins were attacking the others while Katie raised shields all around. After a few moments, one of the twins started to raise the shields and the Chaser attacked.

When it was just Katie and George against Cho, the chaser told the twin to go against the Seeker while she went against the last hidden opponent: Harry.

Soon enough, the black chaser and the Professor were both in a new duel, the rematch of their previous one during Harry's twisted experiment.

"She's really good." Takeshi commented to Albus as both continued watching the duel, with both fighters now using the panels on their favor. The Headmaster nodded in agreement.

After 15 minutes of the duel, both duelers ended facing each other and aiming their wands to each other's neck. Both smiled and lowered the wands at the same time, ending the fight.

"Great duel, Katie, I knew I was right when I suggested your name to Amelia Bones." Harry smiled to his friend, as it was obvious that they had called a tie.

"I still make you sweat, right?" Katie asked with a smile as everyone took some time to catch their breath.

"Have you enjoyed it, Takeshi?" Harry asked the Japanese man, who nodded with a smile as he was really impressed with both the exercise and his teaching abilities. The teen turned to the students and said: "We'll have more crazy things like this in the future so get ready. This won't be your last time with the dome. Hopefully for the next time, you'll do much better."

"She seems to not need too much exercise here, does she?" Someone asked with laughter pointing to Katie, who blushed as everyone else laughed too.

"Let's start with the second part of today's lesson: the Patronus." Harry said ending the laughter immediately as the dome disappeared.

… … … …

"He's teaching the Patronus?" Takeshi asked Albus surprised with the news.

"He teaches it to the students of the last 3 years. As far as I know, no one has cast a corporeal one yet." Albus explained his guest as the students showed some progresses.

But the last student had a surprise for everyone: her attempt has done something different this time. Not only did it have a clear form (a Rottweiler), but it was more than mist: it had a body and moved around for about 10 seconds before it faded.

"Is that…?" Katie asked Harry, who looked at the dog with a wide smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have the first Corporeal Patronus on the class!" The teen announced to everyone and congratulated the girl, who smiled shyly.

"It lasted too short." The student said not happy with the result.

"Relax, Marion, this is the first time. With more practice, it will hold for much longer." Harry assured the teen who nodded. Then he added: "You have just earned 100 points for being the first student to ever create something else than mist."

"Wow!" She exclaimed happily, as she had never won more than 20 points ever.

"The hard work always pays off in this classroom." Harry said with a smile, before addressing the rest: "Now there is a student less to master it. It's your time to follow her."

"You expect little from us, don't you?" A Slytherin girl asked with sarcasm.

"You are not taking this course for nothing. It's time to prove it." Harry said seriously, before addressing everyone: "Listen, if any of you can't do it, I won't consider it a failure. Not all the adults can do one and asking to teenagers to do it, would be something ridiculous. I left it clear the first day: this wouldn't be easy and we still have the whole year or till I'm dead or fired to do it. And both things can happen at any moment, let me tell you."

"Who wants to fire you now?" Fred asked arching an eyebrow.

"Let's say that the ferret's problem is not as over as I thought on Sunday." Harry said with a sigh.

"What happened now?" A Slytherin asked arching an eyebrow, as the whole school knew about the fight between Harry and Snape for Malfoy's return to DADA.

"I accepted to get him back, even if it was to shut Snape. In exchange, some students would join the Advanced Potions course." The teen informed everyone. Then he added with a twisted smile: "The detail is that the ferret and his friends should have been in my classroom with the students who have just left this room."

"But aren't they…?" A Hufflepuff asked as the realization hit everyone and they burst out in laughter.

"Yes, as you can see the problem is not over as they didn't like that option and Snape is shouting like a banshee once more." Harry said with a smirk and the students laughed harder. Then he said seriously: "Let's get back to work, shall we? I'm supposed to teach you something on this period."

… … … …

"What's the story there?" Takeshi asked Albus with curiosity and the Headmaster told him the whole story since the day that he had asked the teen to teach.

"Mr. Malfoy bet on the losing horse and now has to deal with the consequences. And let me tell you that young Harry is as stubborn as anyone that you'll ever meet. He got that from his mother." Albus said with a smile before an elf popped next to him and gave him a note. He sighed and told the Japanese wizard: "I'm afraid that I must leave. Shall we count with your presence for lunch?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay till dinner and observe the rest of his class. He got my curiosity." Takeshi said pointing to Harry, who moved around the students and talked to each of them for a few moments before he went to the next.

"You are always welcome at Hogwarts, Takeshi." The headmaster smiled, before he nodded to Harry and left the room.

Takeshi took a notepad and wrote down notes as the class continued. He knew that it was highly unusual to hire someone so young, but not unheard. And from Dumbledore's tale, he was pretty desperate to find someone qualified to teach and Harry seemed to be the only one around who would take it.

He saw that despite the fact that they were older than him, the students treated him with the respect that usually carried the post but at the same time, they could act as friends and he suspected that the twins and the black girl were very close to the teen. He wondered what other things he would see that afternoon.

… … … …

"Excellent class." The Japanese wizard said and Harry thanked him with a nod.

Both of them started to walk to the Hall, talking about their teaching methods with each year. When they arrived to the Hall, they saw a lot of commotion at all the tables and everyone was looking at the points and whispering to each other.

"POTTER!" The whole Hall listened Snape shouting as Harry entered in the Hall, with a wide smile and walked to the High Table.

"Professor McGonagall, didn't I inform you last Sunday in which class was Mr. Malfoy and his friends expected?" Harry asked Minerva as both sat down.

"It's on first period on Tuesday and Thursday." The Head of Gryffindor said with a nod, before adding: "And their schedules were changed to be able to attend that class."

"Mr. Malfoy and his friends skipped that class today. As I considered that as a signal of disrespect from their part, I felt the need to give them an exemplary punishment: the deduction of 50 points from their house per each of them." Harry informed the Deputy Headmistress very seriously.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT THEM BEING WITH THE FIRST YEARS!" Snape shouted furiously.

"I consider it a good punishment for the boycott that Mr. Malfoy attempted against my classes and also for the false complains that he presented to the MOM. And everyone knows that they were nothing but bullshit!" Harry shouted back, and giving a look to Dumbledore as saying 'You better stay away from this'.

The Headmaster, along the rest of the staff and students, didn't even dare to enter the new argument as it seemed as a matter of minutes before blood would run. And NO ONE wanted to be in the middle of it this time.

"And don't start with point deduction as you have reduced points even for breathing! You talk about rules but you are the first to break them!" The teen shouted heatedly in Severus' face. Filius, who was sitting between both, left his seat and moved away. He had no intention in getting caught in the middle of upcoming crossfire.

"Gentlemen…" Albus tried to say.

"SHUT UP!" Harry and Snape shout him at the same time, and Dumbledore did as ordered.

"Who are you to talk and insult my father when everyone here knows that your father was a sperm donor and your mom was a whore that went to bed with anyone, just like you?" Harry asked with a snicker. Now the war seemed something that couldn't be avoided or stopped!

"Who are you to make demands when you give no damn about nothing but the cock that you get every night in your ass or the money you get for that, Snivellus?" Now, Harry's gloves were off and he wouldn't keep his mouth shut ever again!

"And before you come to speak to me, Snivellus, you should remember that your Master tried to kill me in 5 occasions and he failed! You are no opponent for me!" The teen said with a final smirk, before leaving a furious and outraged Snape.

But the Head of Slytherin did the unthinkable then. He took his wand and aimed it to Harry's back and shouted: "DIFFINDO!"

"WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted to Harry who turned to see the charm and realized that it wouldn't hit him, but it was going straight to where the first years of Ravenclaw were sitting. Without ever thinking, the teen jumped in front of it and was launched 20 meters back and hit the wall with a loud 'crack'.

"GET POPPY!" Albus ordered a ghost as he and the rest of the staff ran towards Harry, while several Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students rushed to him and started to treat his injuries and tried to stop his bleeding.

"It… seems… that… you'll… need… a… new… teacher…" Harry said to Dumbledore and spitting blood, before he lost the consciousness.

"MOVE ASIDE!" Poppy Pomfrey shouted arriving at that moment, running as fast as she could. From what she was told, this was an emergency and had no time to waste. She checked him and closed some of the wounds before calling her personal House Elf and ordering him to take them to the Infirmary. A second later, the 3 of them were gone.

The situation was a chaos now as the first years had started to cry and the oldest tried to calm them down, everyone realizing how close they had been to be hit. Aileen was trying to run to the Infirmary but Hermione and the twins tried to calm her down without success. Their failure was mainly due to their own worry about their friend.

"Take all the students to their common room!" Albus instructed the Heads of Houses and Prefects, before he turned to see Severus and realized that he had left the Hall in the middle of the chaos. He knew that this time no one could save the Potions Master and he wouldn't ever try to do so on this occasion. Severus Snape had dug his own grave!

AN: To the idiot that left a review calling himself Timber, fuck off! If you don't like the fic or how i write or whatever, no ones forces you to do so! And to complain, first create an account instead of hiding in an anonymous review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few moments after Madam Pomfrey disappeared with the Elf and Harry and Dumbledore gave instructions to the staff, the students left the Hall to go to their Towers with the Head of Houses at the front of them.

Minerva has asked to Professor Hooch from flight to take the momentary spot as the Head of Slytherin and to make sure that none of them left the Common Room.

"Some people will want blood and we have to make sure that they don't find it!" McGonagall told her colleague, who nodded understanding: someone might want to get revenge and attack someone from Snape's House and the situation was bad enough to let that happen!

"We need to contact the DMLE, Minerva." Sprout commented seriously.

"I can make the trip and inform Amelia Bones." Takeshi suggested, seeing that the whole staff was needed there and they had no time to spare.

"We'll owe you a favor if you can do it." Minerva said with a nod. Then she instructed the other Heads: "Make sure that no student leaves the Common Rooms. If needed, put the entrances in lockdown." After she said that, the teachers started to leave the Hall, leading the students and Takeshi went to make a floo trip to the MOM.

… … … …

Harry's friends and the Headmaster arrived to the Infirmary and found the door locked from inside.

"Stay here while I see if Madam Pomfrey needs assistance." Dumbledore ordered the students, who nodded in the promise of that.

"Fred, George, go back to the Tower." Hermione told the twins suddenly.

"What for?" Both asked at the same time.

"You have to make sure that the rest of the House keeps a cool mind and don't start a witch hunt against the whole Slytherins! The last thing that is needed here is a full blown war between the Houses!" The brunette practically yelled to both redheads, and everyone saw that she was close to a breakdown, just like everyone else. The main problem was that she was usually the one with the cool mind and now she wasn't in conditions to calm herself and much less to do it with the whole House.

"We can do that." The twins said with a nod.

"Someone needs to warn the Order." Ron said his brothers.

"We also need to close the shop today." Fred told his twin.

"You calm the House and I go to tell the Order." George suggested and his brother nodded.

"We'll be back ASAP." Fred told Hermione, who nodded back and both left.

A few moments later, Albus left and all the students turned to him waiting for news.

"Madam Pomfrey has just called a surgeon from Saint Mungo's. It seems that Harry's injuries are bad and the situation doesn't look good." The Professor informed them with a heavy sigh.

"Melin!" Neville exclaimed in shock with the news, as Aileen cried harder and Hermione did her best to comfort her.

"Fred went to make sure that the House doesn't start a witch hunt and George went to tell the rest of the Order." Ron whispered to the Headmaster, when he noticed the twins' absence.

Albus nodded, sure that someone from the staff would be calling the Ministry soon. He waved his wand and made appear comfortable sofas for all of them, as he knew that no one would leave till there was some news about their friend's state.

… … … …

Amelia Bones was at her office having a heated argument with Rufus and his helpers about the security at the next Hogsmeade weekend. The Minister was decided to place most of the Aurors in the city while the witch tried to explain why it was a bad idea.

"ENTER!" Amelia barked when someone knocked the door and a moment later Takeshi came in. His face told her that something was very wrong.

"There has been an incident at Hogwarts." The Japanese wizard told her before giving a brief report of the incident and the little he knew.

"KINGSLEY! TONKS! COME HERE!" Amelia shouted as soon as Takeshi finished his tale. A moment later, both officers entered the office and she barked at him: "Gather a team of the best Aurors! Find and take here Snape!"

"Under what charge?" Shacklebolt asked seriously.

"Murder attempt against Harry Potter!" She told him before adding: "And tell Moody that if he doesn't join you, I'll have his ass for dinner!"

"What happened to Harry?" Tonks asked paling, as his friend left the Office in a run and started to shout orders.

"That's exactly what you and I will find out!" Amelia said before both witches went to the fireplace to move to Hogwarts.

When both arrived, they were met by Sinistra, who gave them the latest news from Harry as Dumbledore has spread the news through his Patronus a few moments earlier.

"What about the Houses?" Amelia asked as the 3 of them walked towards the Infirmary.

"The Towers are on lockdown: no one enters or leaves." The Professor explained as they arrived to the Infirmary and found the teens waiting for news.

"Albus, can we talk?" Amelia asked Dumbledore and the Headmaster nodded to her. The group of adults moved a bit away from the teens and the Head of the DMLE asked: "What the hell happened?"

"There was a new round of exchange of insults and threats between Harry and Severus and the things got out of control." The aged wizard said before he repeated what had happened and what had been said earlier.

"Sweet Merlin!" Tonks exclaimed when she heard about how Harry had ended being hit by the curse. And she knew that if it had reached the original target, those poor kids could have died.

"How are the students?" Amelia asked, as she agreed with Tonks.

"They are shocked, as you can surely guess. But there's something else to worry about." Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh.

"That's the reason of the lockdown?" Amelia asked, as she realized the other worry and got a nod as confirmation.

At that moment, a team of Aurors arrived to the Infirmary and informed Amelia that they were sent by the Minister, with orders to investigate the incident.

"Where are the students?" Their leader asked and Albus informed them that the 4 Houses' entrances were on lockdown till further notice.

"We are trying to avoid a bloodbath and let's pray that we can do that." Albus said seriously.

"We'll need access to his private quarters, Albus." Amelia said seriously, and taking charge of the investigation. The Auror nodded to her, as giving her the leadership without any problem or complaint.

"Miss Tonks, please stay here and let me know if there is any change. Try not to disturb them, please." Dumbledore told Tonks, pointing to the teens and the Auror nodded. He turned to the Aurors and said: "Follow me."

… … … …

Right after closing the shop and informing their employee that she would be in charge till the weekend at least, George used the floo connection to go to Grimmauld. In the kitchen, Bill, Charlie, Remus, 'Mad-Eye' and Molly were having lunch and were surprised to see him. A moment later, Shacklebolt arrived.

"What happened at the School?" Kingsley asked the twin immediately, knowing that he could give some answers.

"In short, Harry and Snape had a new round of insults and Snape fired a curse against him. The problem was that he aimed so badly that it went against a few first years of Ravenclaw and Harry jumped in front of it and was hit. Madam Pomfrey started to treat him just before I came here." George explained everyone.

"Moody, you come with me! Amelia ordered me to get you on the team to hunt Snape! And if you don't, she'll have your ass for dinner!" Kingsley told the retired Auror as everyone tried to digest the news.

"I knew that we shouldn't have trusted that bastard!" Moody growled as he left with Kingsley.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts!" George announced going towards the fireplace

"I go too!" Remus shouted as he followed him.

"Remus, it's not a good idea. The infirmary will be too crowded right now." George told the werewolf.

"Move!" Remus said pointing his wand to the twin, who raised his hands in surrender and let him use the fireplace first.

"Tell us as soon as you know anything." Charlie asked his brother, who nodded and used the fireplace to return to the school.

… … … …

While George closed the shop and informed the order about what had happened, the Heads of Houses announced that the common rooms were locked till further notice. They gave instructions to use a House Elf in case they needed to be contacted by any emergency.

"How is Harry?" Someone in Gryffindor asked Minerva as soon as she finished the announcements.

Before Minerva could answer, Fred entered and everyone started to ask questions to him, barely giving him any chance to answer.

"SILENCE!" The twin shouted and the noise died. Then he said: "Madam Pomfrey was treating him when I left and I don't know anything." Then he turned to Minerva and asked her to give him 10 minutes alone with the students.

"I'll activate the lockdown soon." The Professor informed the redhead, who nodded, and she left.

"Do any of you know the reason of the lockdown?" Fred asked everyone immediately, knowing that he had little time and couldn't waste it if he wanted to return with the others.

""For security." The seventh year boy prefect said with a nod, as he had realized the true intentions of it: prevent the students to go to seek blood.

"One of the snakes attacks one of ours and they defend them?" A fifth year asked, shouting.

"What's the answer: go and kill them all?" Fred asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes!" The boy shouted furious and lots of the students shouted their agreement.

"What a wonderful idea! Let's do that! And after that, let's join You-Know-Who and kill whoever we don't like!" The twin said with a humorless laughter. Then he said: "Don't you get it? If you do that, we won't be different than the Death Eaters!"

"So you defend them now?" Someone asked, shouting louder.

"No, you idiot! But this isn't the answer! This is not what Harry has been teaching for a month! The violence will not work!" A seventh year shouted to him.

A new round of shouts started and Fred tried to calm down the moods while checking the clock nervously. He knew that he didn't have more than another 10 minutes before Minerva closed the entrance with him inside, that if he had luck.

"IF WE DON'T ACT, WE'LL BE AS COWARDS AS SNAPE!" Someone shouted and Fred almost cursed him, and from what he could see, he wasn't the only one who thought about doing so.

"That's the biggest rubbish I hear on my life!" Fred shouted as furious as ever. Then he went on: "Be a Gryffindor means to be brave and not to attack in retaliation! If we do that, we'll be as bad as him and the Death Eaters!" The redhead shouted at the same moment Minerva entered and he cursed as his time had run out.

Then he told his head of House: "I don't know why Hermione thought that we could get some sense here. I'm wasting my time." Then he addressed the other students: "if you go and attack them, you'll cross a line that can't be returned. But think about this, something that Harry told me some time ago: 'To win this war, making people to not follow Voldemort is a victory, as important as it was defeating the army at Hogsmeade. We need to prove that following him is not the choice.' You choose what to do."

Then he added before leaving: "Now if you excuse me, one of my best friends is in the Infirmary and I want to be there."

"Make sure that there is no troubles and send a House Elf if there is an emergency." McGonagall ordered the Prefects, who nodded. Then she left to go to the Infirmary too. On her way there, she saw Fred and called him.

"It was a waste of time, Professor, an absolute waste of time." The twin said as both walked.

"I have to agree with that. Let's hope that the other students have more sense." Minerva said with a sigh,

"You want to find common sense at the School? That would be a miracle!" Fred said with a snort, as both reached to the destination and the twin informed the others about the events at the Tower and asked if there were news.

"He's on surgery." Ron said from his seat, next to Neville and Ginny.

"So we wait?" Minerva asked and the teens nodded. Then she asked: "Where is the Headmaster?"

"Madam Bones came with Aurors and they went to the traitor's Quarters." Neville said, with no wishes to say Snape's name.

"I'll check the other Houses. Let me know of any change." Minerva asked Tonks, who nodded.

… … … …

The rest of the School was at peace for the moment, but everyone knew that it was just time before the problems started.

Draco Malfoy realized that now he was pretty alone without Snape to ignore his actions. Also, his place of power in the Slytherin House was not the same than in previous years. Lots of the students started to see him with more distrust than before and had not followed him as blind as ever.

The failed boycott was evidence of it. Few Slytherins had wanted Umbridge back and they wanted someone decent at that spot and Potter had showed them and to the school that he wasn't a rookie. The fact that he made no distinction between the Houses also worked in his favor.

After Hooch had left the Common Room and announced the lockdown, several seventh years had told Malfoy to keep his mouth shut or they would make sure that never spoke again. This threat was supported by most of the House and their respective wands that were aimed to the blond and his friends.

"Your insults will not go unpunished this time, Malfoy! With Snape gone, you better watch your back and your mouth!" A boy said pointing his wand to his throat.

Malfoy looked at him with a murderous look, but said nothing as he knew that he could nothing against the whole House. He muttered something and left the Common Room with his goons behind,

"He's not done." Daphne said to the others.

"And that's the main problem. The Gryffindors will want blood for their fallen housemate and we are their target. Till things don't get calmed down, no one leaves, with or without lockdown." The Head Boy said to everyone very seriously.

"Do you think that they'll calm down?" A first year asked worriedly.

"For the school and our own sake, I hope they do and that Potter makes it. Because if he doesn't, blood will be running. Our blood." The boy said seriously.

AN: A few things:

To those who showed me support after my little problem with a reviewer: THANKS!

To that person: I don't waste my times with idiots! So from now on, your reviews will be deleted as soon as they appear. Use the brain and go to bother someone else, someone who might give a damn about your opinion!

Another special thanks are from Anonymouse and Vicare2017, who showed me a mistake that I was making. After your reviews i checked the HP Wiki (just to be 100 percent sure) and saw that you were right and Katie was WHITE and not black as I always thought (Why i thought that, is something I'll never know) So from now on, i won't make comments about her race or skin color.

The next chapter will take a while as I'm dealing with a couple of situations and I'll probable try to update any of the other fics soon. That or might finish a oneshot that i have in mind. But no worries, this fic will continue.

And this chapter is dedicated to Wizmage, who after the deleting of a few anonymous reviews is now the person who wrote the review number 100 of this fic! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Through the whole day, Hogwarts had been busy. The Professors divided their time between helping Amelia and her Aurors; checking Harry and his friends; and to try to prevent a war between the Houses.

After dinner, Albus had a meeting with the staff to decide about what to do during the next few days. Everyone agreed that classes should be cancelled for the rest of the week. It would help everyone to cool their tempers and also it would give time to Albus to find 2 new teachers: a permanent one for Potions and temporary replacement for Harry.

"What about Remus? I saw him at the Infirmary. The students know him and he has experience." Sprout commented to Albus.

The Headmaster looked around as to see if someone had a complaint, but everyone nodded in support to the idea.

"Besides the full moon is during the break and he won't be teaching during the transformation." Minerva said, thinking on his lycanthropy.

"I think we should go to bed and we'll continue tomorrow. I'll send an Elf in case there is any change with Harry." Albus said ending the meeting. He and Minerva left and went straight to the Hospital, in time to see Poppy and the Medi-Surgeon leaving and about to face the teens.

"The good news is that he's alive. We had to work a lot to heal several internal injuries, but we did it." Poppy told everyone seriously. Then she continued: "The bad news is that he's in coma and not out of the woods. The next 48 hours will be decisive to know if he'll make it or not and if there is some kind of consequences."

"At least he's alive." Hermione said with a tired sigh, knowing that the danger was still present.

"Can we stay?" Aileen asked the nurse. Poppy was about to reject it, but Dumbledore nodded his head to allow it.

"I'll allow only 2 people next to him. But they can't stay here the whole day. Take shifts or none of you will be allowed. I don't need more patients at this moment." Pomfrey instructed the teens seriously.

"We stay tonight!" The twins exclaimed seriously. They turned to the others: "You need some rest!"

"So do you." Hermione said, arching an eyebrow.

"We are more used…"

"…To stay up all night…"

"…Than you are!" The redheads said with an evil smile.

"Where do we sleep? The Towers are locked." Luna commented to the others.

"Harry's quarters will work tonight. We can use the bed and the sofas." Hermione suggested to the others, who nodded and left with the promise that they would be back at 8.00 a.m. to take the shift.

"I'll return to Grimmauld. Call me if something happens." Remus ordered the twins seriously. Both pranksters nodded before entering the Infirmary.

"Remus, may I talk to you?" Albus asked the wizard, as both went to the Headmaster's Office and Minerva sent an elf to inform the rest of the staff of the news and went to rest too.

"You need me to teach till Harry is back on conditions." Remus said, not asking but stating. When Albus nodded, he started to say: "Albus…"

"Remus, most of the students know about your condition, so you won't have to hide it. Besides the next full moon is during the break, so you won't be around them." Albus said with a smile before adding: "I need someone till the break. If Harry is not in conditions to teach, I'll look for someone permanent. But in the meantime, I need someone in who I can trust, that has some experience and that can work with the students. At this moment, that list has one name: Yours." As the werewolf considered the idea, the Headmaster continued:

"You still have your plans for classes, right?"

"I gave them to Harry. He seemed desperately in need of some help." Remus said.

"So you have 2 different plans that can be used: your old ones and Harry's. Surely you can do something with them." Albus said with a smile before he added: "And our young colleague is giving a new different meaning to teaching."

"I heard about his experiments from the twins." Remus said with a chuckle, as he had to admit that Harry was making a little revolution at the School with his methods.

"Did you hear about his classes of this morning?" Albus asked with a smile, as he had heard the story from Filius. When Remus shook his head, he continued: "With the seventh years, he used a copy of the dome to make them duel in teams, while he threw spells at the same time."

"I'm sure that they hate his guts!" Remus said laughing, as he could imagine what could have been that class.

"They do!" The aged wizard laughed too. Then he added: "Does the name Yoda ring any bell?"

"Star Wars." Remus nodded, as he had seen the movies.

"It seems that the Master Jedi resides the school." Albus chuckled before he told the werewolf about the events of the class that Harry had with the first years and what had happened to Filius.

"Oh, Merlin!" Remus said rolling in laughter with the mental image of the Head of Ravenclaw painted of green and emulating the sable sword with his wand. Then he asked: "He has practical lesson with the first years?" It was something that had never been done in DADA because their little knowledge of spells. The practices always started in second year.

"This was their second one. As you can imagine, the first years love him!" Albus nodded with a smile. Then he turned serious once more: "If what worries you is the students' reaction, then do the same that Harry did at the first class. Invite to leave to any of them that is uncomfortable with you."

"That would be good except for one detail." Remus said shaking his head. When Dumbledore arched an eyebrow, he said: "Wasn't that the reason of the fights between Harry and Snape: The Slytherin that left on his first class and now wanted to be back?"

"The problem was that the student that wanted to be back was the same that started the boycott and presented the complaints against his methods. What made the matters worst was in which classes Harry would take them back: first period on Tuesday and Thursday." Albus said before he elaborated as Remus looked confused: "In that period, on the Defense's classroom are the first years."

"That is what I call sweet revenge!" Remus said laughing. Then he calmed down and said: "I'll answer tomorrow. I want to sleep tonight and have to inform the Order about this." After that, he left through the fireplace and Albus went to his own rooms to sleep a few hours.

… … … …

The next morning, Hermione was talking to Ginny when Remus entered with Albus and Minerva.

"Luna and Aileen went to the Infirmary and the others are sleeping." The brunette told the Professors, before they asked about the rest of the group.

"Hermione, do you know where Harry has his classes' plans?" Remus asked seriously, as the 3 knew that if someone did it, it would be her.

"The good news is that I do. The bad one is that they are not updated." The Prefect said before she explained: "Harry always does it on the weekends and he had to do it last Sunday. But he had no time and decided to make improvisation through this week till he had the chance to sit and do them."

"Does that mean that you'll teach Defense again?" Ginny asked Remus while her friend went to pick the parchments.

"At least till the Christmas break." The werewolf nodded.

"Only till then?" Hermione asked with sarcasm. Then she added with a twisted smile pointing to Albus: "That's exactly what he told to Harry when he hired him."

"Well, I hope that Mr. Potter returns to teach once he's recovered. But in case he can't or doesn't want, it will give me time to find someone new." Albus said with a smile.

"Albus, that's also exactly the same that you said to Mr. Potter that day." Minerva said with a smile.

"In other words, Remus, you've been set up!" Ginny said laughing.

"You should change the speech when you try to hire someone, Headmaster." Katie said laughing, as she left the bedroom and joined the group.

"I think that I should." Albus said with a chuckle, as Remus checked the papers.

"Can someone help me to understand Harry's method of teaching? His plans are not so different than mine but at the same time it seems that there is a world of differences!" Remus said confused to the teens.

"The difference, Remus, is the perspective that you 2 used to make them." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand." The werewolf said as confused as Albus and Minerva.

"When you planned your lessons, you were thinking about what you wanted to teach to the students." Hermione said to the 3 adults.

"And he made them thinking about what he would have wanted to learn as student." Minerva said, suddenly understanding it.

"You can't ask Harry to think 100 percent as teacher when he was a student a month ago." The brunette said with a serious nod.

"And having that insight is helpful for both sides." Katie said with a nod, before she went on: "Harry never left either role. He always made sure that we could see him as teacher and as one of us at the same time."

"I never thought of that." Minerva said to her colleagues.

"Harry tried to find the mid point between the student and the teacher. He succeeded as well as he could." Neville said and his friends nodded.

"His methods can be a bit… different than the traditional ones. But no one can say that they are not successful." Hermione said seriously and the 3 Professor nodded. Then she continued: "He knew that lots of people would have problems with him and wouldn't accept him as teacher. His first goal was to ensure that few of them left the classroom.

"He was mostly worried about 4 classes:

"The first years as they were too unpredictable and he called them the 'wild card'. If he gave them a good first lesson, they wouldn't join the boycott.

"The seventh years were also another wild card as no one could predict what they would do. To keep them, he needed something strong to offer: the Patronus. Once the Slytherins knew it, they gave him a chance and so far none of them left."

"And it was one of them who casted the first corporeal Patronus." Katie said, surprising most of them, that hadn't heard the news.

"As you can imagine, the third class was ours. He didn't know how we would react to have one of your year mates as our teacher. The first class told him that his fears were unfunded. Only Malfoy and his goons left." Hermione told Remus, and then asked: "Can you think which the last class was?"

"Aileen's?" The Professor asked and the brunette nodded. Then she took the folder with the classes transcriptions of that year and gave him the one of the first class. Remus took a look and laughed when he read the girl's answer.

"That proved him that as long as he could teach them something good, few of them would leave." Hermione said with a smile.

"Not too hard to do if you have in mind who was the other alternative at the beginning." Neville said with sarcasm.

"That would have been a disaster." Minerva nodded to the teens.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if Umbridge still worked at the MOM and got news of what happened?" Hermione asked Remus, before she continued:

"First, she would have blamed Harry for the incident even if the whole Hall would have claimed that Snape threw the curse.

"Second, she would have done the impossible to get the post. And unfortunately, nothing would have stopped her this time." She said and Dumbledore nodded in confirmation: no one could have stood between Delores and the Professor's position if she would have been out of Azkaban.

"The next steps are easy to be predicted: No practical lessons and all theory again. She would have sent to the trash all of Harry's work." Hermione said before she mimicked the toad's voice and said:

"Patronus Charm? That's ridiculous! You don't need to learn it! The Dementors are under control!"

"The first years doing magic in Defense? NEVER in my classroom!" Ginny said mimicking her voice too.

"It would have been a complete disaster and the students would have suffered it most of all." Minerva said, summing everything.

"You want our advice?" Neville asked Remus, who nodded. He had learnt to hear the other's opinions and it wouldn't hurt him to do so on this occasion.

"Find a way to make work your plans with Harry's. Don't dismiss them at all. After all, as you said, they are not so different." Hermione said before she added: "Or have them in mind at least."

"And as all of us, helped him to make them, we can always share our opinion." Katie offered to the werewolf and the rest nodded.

"I learnt to never say no to someone's help. Your offer will be on my mind." Remus said with a smile, as the doors were opened and the twins entered, both cursing very loudly.

"Our House is full of idiots!" The redheads shouted.

"You tried it again and failed?" Hermione asked the twins, who nodded as all answer.

"Do I want to know how you entered the Tower? Or if that way can be repeated by someone else?" Minerva asked them seriously, fearing that anyone would leave it.

"We used a House Elf." Fred informed the teacher.

"How bad is the situation?" Remus asked the twins and Hermione.

"Most of the House believes that if don't do anything, we'll be as cowards as Snape and won't show the true bravery expected from a Gryffindor." Hermione said with a sigh.

"That's not bad. It's bloody damn disaster!" Remus exclaimed in shock.

"The only thing that could stop a full blown war is Harry entering the Hall miraculously recovered." Hermione said nodding in agreement to his statement.

"And it seems that that won't happen soon enough to cool everyone's tempers." Albus said with a sigh.

"You said so, Headmaster." Katie said with a nod.

"Merlin help us then." Minerva said sadly.

"Amen to that, Professor, amen to that." The twins said with a nod.

AN: thanks to all the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!

A notice: I didn't abandon the other fics. I just have plots for several chapters on this one, so i keep writing before i get a block and can't make a decent idea for this fic!

See you next!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione went to the Infirmary to replace Luna on the spot next to Harry. Aileen had refused to leave his side, and no one could convince her otherwise. And no one even tried to do it too much. Now she had a central spot on Harry's world and she was as important for him as the rest of them.

The fourth year was sat next to her boyfriend holding his hand and talking in whispers. Hermione remained a bit away from them, not wanting to intrude or to interrupt for now.

"I thought that you would need a coffee." The brunette said offering her a cup, when the Ravenclaw had stopped talking.

"Thanks." Aileen said taking a sip. Then she asked: "How are the things outside?"

"As bas as yesterday. No one knows how to stop the war without a miracle recovery of Harry in the next 12 hours." Hermione said with a sigh. When the other girl was about to protest about the teen's recovery, she said: "I meant him being out of here and walking into the great Hall and his classes."

"I see the problem then." Aileen said, as she knew that the chances of that happening were very low.

"Do you want to take a walk? The School is empty and no one will bother us." Hermione suggested.

"If he wakes up…" Aileen said trying to protest.

"They'll tell us immediately." Hermione said seriously, as Ron and Neville came in. Aileen nodded and went to the exit. Hermione told her friends: "Send an elf for us if he wakes, ok?"

"We'll do it." The 2 teens said with a nod.

Both witches walked in silence for a while till Hermione suggested going outside and Aileen nodded. The Hallways were empty and the silence welcome.

"How did you 2 meet?" Hermione asked suddenly. Harry talked too little about their relationship, and the brunette had learnt too long ago to not push any matter with her best friend. If he wanted to talk about something, he would do it when he was ready, not before.

"We met at the library. I was with Luna doing Homework and he had left the Common room as you 2 were bickering again and he couldn't stand it." Aileen said with a smile. Then she continued, as Hermione blushed:

"Luna introduced us to each other and we started to talk about everything and anything: classes, Umbridge, Snape, Umbridge, Quidditch, and Umbridge. You can see the pattern there, right?"

"Oh yes, I can." Hermione said laughing.

"We started to meet at the Library every few days, whenever he could escape from whoever was following him: either you 2 or Umbridge's squad. He told me that it was the only moment in which he could relax 5 minutes without having to watch over his shoulder." Aileen said seriously, before she went on as Hermione looked nervous about what she implied.

"We started to know each other and we set some grounds for the chats: family and life out of Hogwarts was BANNED for both sides. Let's say that neither of our pasts was easy." Aileen commented with a lost look.

Hermione knew little of her life, just what she had at the chats with Harry and he knew very little and shared even less. Obviously, he wanted to save her privacy and Hermione understood it.

"During the summer" Aileen continued, "He was a mess. He knew that he couldn't tell too much on his letters either you or the rest, but tried to talk to me. He said that while he could keep hidden our mail, he had to use it."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked curious, as his letters to her and Ron were pretty much telegrams. She knew that he was paying them back for what both had done the previous summer. She also knew that they deserved it, but it didn't mean that she had to like it.

"What you could have expected from situations like this: he blamed himself for what happened to Sirius, you and the others; that he had been too stupid to not think before jumping into action, things like that." Aileen explained before she said: "Then something happened: he made a click and his letters changed."

"How so?" Hermione asked confused.

"He stopped blaming himself and then said that it was time for a new direction on his life. That he needed to rethink everything and that he had to put his knowledge about his life and friends under a new scrutiny." Aileen explained before she added: "That's when his letters stopped and Luna told me that he was moved from his House to somewhere else."

"That explains a lot." The brunette commented. Then she added, seeing her friend's confused face: "Harry went to live to the Order's HQ and he was different. He had big rows with half the Order, but especially with Molly Weasley. He started to distrust almost everyone there and I feared that Ron and I would fall on that too."

"He said that he had doubts about Ron but he never doubted you. He never told me why to either things." Aileen assured her. Then she went on: "When we returned to the School, we continued our meetings at the Library for the first 2 weeks, before he took me to the ROR and asked me to be his Girlfriend." Then she said with a smile: "He was very romantic to do so, let me tell you."

"That's why he went so often to the ROR alone and never invited anyone to go with him: he went to meet with you." Hermione said as realization hit her.

"He knew that it wouldn't last too long before someone figured it out, so we had to use the chance while we could. And he also said that if the Room failed, he had another hidden location to meet." The Ravenclaw said.

"I can think of a place like that." Hermione muttered but not adding more details.

"He warned me about several things." Aileen said, continuing the chat: "Death Eaters, YKW, other girls, the usual."

"Those are the things that come with Harry: the whole package." Hermione said with a humorless laughter. Then she added: "And the worst is that you never get used to it."

"That's what he told me." Aileen said with a nod.

"Sometimes I wonder if Harry ever though of quitting. And even if he wouldn't tell me, I know that he did." Hermione said before adding: "Or at least, I would have."

"You wouldn't be the only one." The Ravenclaw agreed with her.

"But at the same time, I know that quitting goes against his nature. He'll never quit or give up as long as he has a reason to fight. When he stops having that, I would be worried. Because he'll crack and start a killing spree against everyone or he'll send everything to the hell and will get the first plane he finds to the middle of nowhere." The oldest teen said seriously.

"As long as I'm not part of that spree or he takes me there too, I won't worry." Aileen said with an evil smile, that her companion shared.

"I would hate to be the bad guys if he's on a spree." Hermione said before she added with a twisted smile: "Why do you think that Harry pays the twin so much money to finish the school? He's supporting them to create more and more products that will help him."

"Does their mother…?" Aileen asked curious.

"Know or support that partnership? She found out when the twins told everyone why they returned to the school. As for the second, you surely don't want to be at the same house when those 2 talk about that matter." Hermione assured her seriously.

"I guessed that much." Aileen commented to her. Then she asked: "You were surprised, weren't you?"

"As much as everyone else, I guess. But after so long, I learnt that Harry has his own times. Pressuring him usually ends up in disasters." Hermione said, knowing that Aileen asked about the news of her relationship with Harry. Then she asked: How did you family react to the news?"

"My dad was more concerned about me being some kind of hobby to him than anything else." Aileen said before she explained: "He and his dad knew each other. And dad remembered his reputation too well. Add that to the normal hormones of a teen wizard and the picture is not nice."

"Fortunately, Harry is not like that." Hermione commented and the other girl nodded.

"I always thought he would end up with you." Aileen said suddenly, after a few minutes of silence.

"You are not the only one. Why do you think I was the second on the list of his possible girlfriends?" Hermione asked with sarcasm. Then she said: "Under any other circumstances, who knows what might have happened? But it's impossible. I'm his cable to earth and both of us know it. Besides we know the deepest secrets from the other and we know what would hurt the other in the worst possible way. The kind of things that once they are said can't be taken back."

"So any argument between you 2 as a couple…" Aileen started to say.

"…Could end up in world war 3. And we know that. That's the main reason why we argue so little. If we see that we can't agree within an hour, we retreat and continue it later, once our minds are cooled." The brunette said with a serious nod.

"That's what he told me when I asked about your friendship. His words were: 'she's the only responsible of me being alive after 5 years here.' I thought he was joking, let me tell you." Aileen laughed.

"He gives me too much credit for that, but yes, I'm one of the people who kept him alive." Hermione said blushing. Then she added: "And I'm one of the few that can see the REAL Harry Potter and not just the Boy-Who-Lived. And the truth is that there are too few of those.

"For most of the Magical World, Harry's just the person who will free them all and that's the only thing that matters. At the same time, they are also the ones that followed the Ministry blindly last year, not questioning anything.

"Then you also have the people who see him as too young too fight, but at the same time NEED him to do so. That's hypocrisy at the finest point.

"You also have the people who see him as the key to the fame and money. Namely: every girl of this school, except few and counted ones. Even the Slytherins girls would forget his House is they can marry him."

"Are you serious?" Aileen asked arching an eyebrow.

"I must have been one of the very FEW girls from Fourth year and above that didn't ask him to be his date for the Yule Ball 2 years ago. And there were several Slytherins there too." Hermione said laughing. Then she continued:

"Lots of people remembers why he became famous, but very few what he lost that night.

"Everyone prefers to believe the lies that were published in the books about him that stop to consider the abuses he suffered with his relatives.

"And the list goes on." Hermione said with a sigh.

"That explains why he trusts so little lately." Aileen said suddenly and the other girl nodded.

"Harry opened his eyes and started to see everyone in a new light. And not everyone likes it." The brunette stated seriously.

"Like Mrs. Weasley?"

"Among others, yes. Let's say that this summer was hard at the House. There was a moment in which they tried to confiscate Harry's wand." Hermione said.

"Why only try and not succeeded?" Aileen asked arching an eyebrow.

"They did, but they had to return it when Harry chose a different item, which was as dangerous as the wand: knives. And he started to throw them too close to the aimed targets: balls, heads and hearts. When a knife barely missed the Headmaster's toys by an inch, they returned him the wand." Hermione said with a twisted smile.

"So the things are bad then?" Aileen asked worriedly.

"They could be better for sure. Unfortunately they could be worse too. So there is some truce at the moment. Only Merlin knows for how long." The Gryffindor stated.

"I guess that what happened with Snape won't make the things better, right?"

"I answer that after the break. At this moment, the things will be too heated to know what will happen." Hermione said after thinking for a minute.

"What about classes?" Aileen asked, trying to think in something else.

"They are cancelled till the Professor can find a way to prevent a war." Hermione said, before she summed everything that was going on, including a new attempt from the twins to cool the things at the Tower.

"Merlin!" Aileen exclaimed as she realized how bad the situation was.

"Yes, the situation is that bad." The Prefect said with a nod, before she continued: "The good news is that we have a new DADA teacher. Only Merlin knows for how long, though."

"Who?" Aileen asked arching an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore convinced Professor Lupin to teach again, using the same reasons he used with Harry: till Christmas break. After that, it has to be seen if Harry will return to teach or if either Lupin continues or he hires someone new." The Gryffindor explained.

"You think that they might try a new boycott due to his lycanthropy?" Aileen asked seriously.

"I think that most of the students will be more interested in knowing something first: how different will be his classes compared to Harry's." Hermione said before adding: "And if you consider that Harry used Lupin's original plans to create his own, they won't be that different."

"At least, we know that he can teach." The Ravenclaw said with a nod, as she remembered her classes with him when she started the school.

In that moment, Dobby plopped next to them and announced: "Harry Potter is awake!" Without another word, he took their hands and disappeared.

AN: As some people said that Aileen had little action, here came a chapter for her!

Sorry for the long time, but was busy with several things and this fic will be on a little hiatus for a while as i have exams and have to study!

See u next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Filius Flitwick had gathered his students at the common room and explained them the situation at the School.

"How bad is the situation, Professor?" Cho asked him.

"Right now, the Weasley twins are trying to bring peace to the Gryffindor Tower for third time in less than 24 hours. And no one believes that they'll succeed." The tiny Professor said before he explained them which were the feelings at the Lion's House. Then he added: "So I'm afraid that the situation is bad with capital letters."

"The classes will remain cancelled?" Someone asked and the Professor nodded.

"At least, till Monday there won't be classes. Of course, Hogsmeade is cancelled. If someone needs anything from there urgently, tell me and I'll try to get that ASAP."

"What will happen with Defense and Potions?" Someone else asked.

"The Headmaster is still trying to find a good Potions Master, but he had no luck so far. For Defense, he was able to convince Remus Lupin to take the post once more till the break." Filius announced to the House, waiting for the protests about him being a werewolf.

"When is the next full moon?" Cho asked the Professor, who informed her that it would be before Christmas.

"So he won't be here during his transformation, right?" Someone else asked and the wizard nodded once more, and with that ended the protests.

"Do you know what he'll be teaching?" A seventh year asked suddenly.

"As far as I know," Flitwick said seriously: "Mr. Potter made his plans for the classes, based on Mr. Lupin's old ones and put them his own style. So I think it's safe to presume that their lessons won't differ so much, except on their way of teaching." Then he added: "And before you ask, it was Professor Lupin who taught Mr. Potter to cast the Patronus, so the lessons on that matter won't be stopped."

The sighs of relief that were heard, told him that the upper years were happy with the last news. He knew that they wanted to get the Patronus mastered and feared that with a new teacher, the lessons would end.

In that moment an Elf popped in next to him and handed a note that only said: 'He's awake.' He recognized the handwriting as Neville Longbottom's.

"Let me know if anything happens." The Professor instructed the Prefects, after announcing the news to everyone that cheered with it.

… … … …

The same speech was given at Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The news of Remus returning was taken in a pretty similar way than in Ravenclaw. Some snaked said something about a new boycott but that chance died right after it was suggested.

"The last boycott you tried, failed so badly that no one supported it, Malfoy." A seventh year told the blond with a sneer that caused most of the House to laugh hard.

At Gryffindor, the situation wasn't so good and the twins tried really hard to not use their wands and curse a lot of their housemates.

"WHAT WILL YOU WIN WITH THAT?" Fred asked someone with a shout, as he started to lose his patience once more.

"To prove we are not cowards!" Someone shouted back.

"AND YOU'LL DO THAT KILLING THEM?" Katie shouted, starting to understand why the twins were always so angry when they returned from the Tower: this was a test for even the biggest defender of the diplomacy!

"Next time we send Hermione!" George whispered to his brother and teammate.

"Do you think that they'll listen to her more than to us?" Katie asked arching an eyebrow as Fred got in a new shouting contest with someone.

"No, but she'll know more and better curses to use!" The redhead said with a twisted smile.

"For that, we call 'Mad-Eye'!" The other twins said, before a note popped in their hands. It only said: 'He's awake.'

"Let's not reveal it yet." Katie whispered as they showed her the note.

The redheads nodded and once more tried to bring peace to the tower, without the usage of their wands!

… … … …

Dumbledore was having another meeting too: this time with Rufus, Amelia, Percy and Kingsley. Minerva joined it in the middle and shook her head to the Headmaster, who sighed heavily.

"The things don't look any better. It's a miracle that they restrain themselves from using their wands." McGonagall explained the old wizard.

"We have the Weasley twins trying to cool the things at the Gryffindor Tower." Albus explained them, before telling them what was the general thought at the Lions' den.

"That's pretty bad." Kingsley said, summing what the others thought too.

"How can it be solved?" Rufus asked worried,

"With Mr. Potter leaving the Hospital wing within the next few hours and being at the front of his classroom on next Monday." Minerva said with a sigh.

"Do you have any other better possibility?" Amelia asked, knowing that the chances for that were VERY low at the moment.

"The Weasley Twins are our other best chance." Remus said, joining the meeting and giving something to Albus, who nodded with a smile.

"Was there any problem?" Minerva asked seeing the papers: his official permission to teach once more.

"Nothing to worry about. Now if it has to be extended, there might be some." Remus said before he explained: "It will last till the break. That's the best I could get."

"It'll work for the moment." Albus said with a nod, and then he informed the rest: "He'll teach DADA till we know what Mr. Potter will do about the classes."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked arching an eyebrow.

"The possibilities are 3." Albus said before he listed:

"First: Mr. Potter will be on conditions to teach after the break, so the situations will be the same as for now.

"Second: His recovery will take too long to worry about anything else than it,

"Or third, he decides that he wants to be a student once more and not a teacher.

"As the 3 are very possible, I need to be ready for any of them. Remus will work for a short replacement, but I need to think further." Dumbledore said with a sigh. Then he added, before Rufus could suggest someone: "This year, Rufus, I hired someone under the pressure of the School's Governors and the Board of Exams. It turned out to be a massive disaster. So I won't accept any other suggestion from anyone. Am I clear?"

"It's very clear." The Minister said with a nod.

"Hogsmeade is cancelled, right?" Amelia asked seriously, trying to change the topic.

"We'll work on another visit before the break. Even, if we have to do it during a weekday." Minerva said with a nod, knowing that the owners of the shops would complain about the cancelation, as it would represent a loss of money for them. Then she asked: "Any news about Snape's search?"

"Obviously he went to hide with YKW. We searched in every possible location and no results so far and Gringotts has orders to stop him if he goes there." Amelia said seriously.

In that moment, a note popped in Minerva's hand and she read it quickly. She snorted and gave it to Albus. It said: 'Will you punish us if we use the wands? Fred and George.'

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" Percy asked when he read the note.

"No, but the best people to pacify the Tower is a student. Unfortunately, the only other student who could do it, right now is handling another sensitive matter: making sure that Miss Holster doesn't suffer a breakdown. So our ONLY choice right now is the twins." Minerva said seriously.

"Potions?" Amelia asked Albus.

"I'm still trying to convince Horace." Albus said with a sigh.

In that moment, an elf popped in the room and took Remus with him. Right after they were gone, another 2 popped in and gave notes to Albus and Minerva. Both heads read the note and left the office in a rush,

Amelia took one of the notes and read it, before running out of the Office with the others. It read: 'He's awake.' No one needed to ask who was awake: Harry.

… … … …

Outside the Infirmary, everyone waited till Poppy left with news, and Ron and Neville told them the news with more details.

"Fawkes showed up next to him, sang a few notes, cried a few tears and then he woke up." The redhead summed the whole story.

"Where are the twins? Were they informed?" Luna asked not seeing the duo.

"They were having a new negotiation at the Tower. Probably, they decided to not leave it for now." Hermione said seriously, before Pomfrey left and everyone turned to her.

"He's completely healed now. The Phoenix's tears healed the most important injuries. He still has some minor ones, but nothing to worry about." The nurse said seriously, before she let them in.

"Harry!" Aileen shouted running to hug and kiss him.

"Hey, baby! Did you miss me?" The boy asked with a smile after they broke the kiss.

"Prat!" She said smacking his right arm.

"I'm an injured patient! Be careful!" Harry said laughing, before the twins and Katie entered, with the redheads trying to calm the Chaser.

"She used the wand?" Minerva asked the twins, who nodded.

"You go next time!" The trio told Hermione very seriously.

"It's that…" Fred said.

"…Or we call Moody!" George finished.

"We quit!" Katie said, still furious.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked his friends, very seriously.

Hermione sighed and told him what was going on at the Tower. Then she thanked the twins and Katie for trying it, assuring them that the 3 had done the best that could be done given the circumstances.

"No, next time I do it! I can't believe how idiots they are! I spend a month teaching that violence is not the way and they do this?" Harry shouted furious. Then he asked the nurse when he could be released.

"Not till the weekend at least." Pomfrey told him very seriously, before she added: "And if you try to leave, I'll tie you to the bed!"

"Ok, not till the weekend." The teen said with a nod. Then he asked Dumbledore: "The classes?"

"They have been cancelled till Monday." Albus said before he asked what he planned to do with them from now on.

"Are you looking for a replacement already?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow.

"He looked for and found it already. And with the same speech that he used with you." Remus said with a smile.

"Ok, I'm sure that we can work something out between the 2 of us. I won't mind having some help." Harry stated very seriously.

"Everyone out! He needs to rest!" Poppy shouted, shooing everyone out of the Infirmary in that moment.

"I'll come in the morning." Aileen said kissing him, before the group left.


End file.
